CHANTAJE PASIONAL
by A.BellaCullen
Summary: Edward Cullen, es el atractivo y prestigioso director de una revista de moda. Todas las mujeres se sienten atraídas por él, excepto una, la más deseable para él, pero acaso ¿ella accederá a su chantaje solo para conseguir lo que quiere?
1. Capítulo I

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Todos son humanos._

_CHANTAJE PASIONAL_

* * *

Cap. I

-¿Te apetece ir a tomar algo esta noche?

Mi secretaria, la cual había comenzado a trabajar para mí hacía unos pocos días, comenzó a hiperventilar. Sentí como una sonrisa de suficiencia enmarcaba mi rostro, no pude evitarlo, hacerles sentir algo así a las mujeres era algo con lo que inevitablemente disfrutaba.

Era consciente de lo que era capaz de provocar en las féminas y me sentía orgulloso. Hacía algunos años me juré no volver a sufrir por ninguna de ellas y ahora eran ellas las que caían gustosas en mis redes creyendo tal vez que podríamos llegar a algo más serio.

¿Amor? ¿Qué significaba esa palabra para mí? Hacía bastantes años que no significaba nada, absolutamente nada.

-Supongo que eso es un sí.- Susurré más cerca de su rostro, acariciando con mi aliento su rostro. El ascensor abrió sus puertas y me erguí. - Paso a buscarte a las 11.

-Esto.. Sí… ¿Sabes donde vivo?- Salí del ascensor, sin hacerle caso.

Aunque con gusto le habría recordado que era yo el jefe de la empresa y podía disponer a mi antojo de las informaciones de mis trabajadores.

Me subí en mi Volvo, y dejé el maletín sobre el asiento del copiloto, entonces sonó mi móvil.

-Oh, no… - Bufé fastidiado, al saber de quien se trataba. - Tanya… creo que te lo había dejado claro.

-¿No podemos vernos esta noche?- Preguntó ella.

Si había algo que me diese rabia era que las mujeres se pusieran pesadas. Y con Tanya cometí un error fatal. Era una de las modelos que habían pasado por la revista, y había consentido tener una especie de aventura con ella, nada serio, nada que ella no supiera, sin embargo no dejaba de molestarme y de presionarme siempre que podía.

-Imposible, tengo otros planes. - Colgué.

Arranqué mi Volvo después de aflojar el nudo de mi corbata, la verdad es que necesitaba descansar, aunque no sabía si podría descansar mucho ya que le había prometido a Emmet salir a jugar un poco de fútbol con otros amigos. Suspiré, la idea me dejaba más cansado aún con el simple hecho de retenerla en mi cabeza.

Alguien se cruzó de repente al salir de las instalaciones de la empresa y frené bruscamente.

-¡¿En qué estabas pensando?! - Grité asomando la cabeza por la ventanilla del coche.

-¡¿En qué estabas pensando tú?! ¡Si no te has dado cuenta no hay mucha visibilidad y por esa razón no tenías que haber venido a esa velocidad!- Gritó la chica exasperada.

No podía negar que la chica era bastante guapa, su pelo castaño caía sobre su espalda hasta la cintura, su cara era fina y sus ojos eran grandes y marrones, su figura era bastante graciosa, sus curvas se marcaban bastante con esa falda negra, alta y ajustada que llevaba, y aunque no podía negar que me había hecho gracia su reacción, tenía que admitir que me había sacado de mis casillas. Ella se acercó hasta mi ventanilla.

-Deberías disculparte.- Decía por el camino, hasta que se paró en mi ventanilla. Sonreí con suficiencia al notar que no era tan diferente a las otras chicas y que ni por asomo podía resistirse a mí.

-A lo mejor eres tú la que debería disculparse.- Dije prepotentemente. - Y ahora disculpa, acabo de salir de trabajar, quiero llegar a mi casa.

Salí de las instalaciones dejándola atrás con el ceño fruncido, me dio la sensación de que se había enfadado, a lo mejor por dejarle con la palabra en la boca. Esa idea me hizo reír.

Aparqué mi Volvo en el estacionamiento del bloque en donde vivía y subí las escaleras pesadamente, la verdad es que no tenía ganas de ir a ningún sitio, solo quería tirarme en el sofá. Abrí la puerta del apartamento esperando que Emmet ya estuviese listo, pero me sorprendí al verlo tirado en el sofá viendo la televisión.

-¿Qué haces ahí tan tranquilo? - Le pregunté dejando el maletín en la mesa del comedor.

-Se ha cancelado el partido.- Una ola de alegría me invadió por algunos segundos y no pude evitar sentirme algo más desahogado, podría estar descansado completamente y esta noche lo daría todo para estar con Jane.

-Bueno, entonces voy a descansar un poco.

Me quité la corbata dejándola tirada en la mesita de centro, me hice un sitio en el enorme sofá, donde Emmet se encontraba y subí mis piernas para que quedaran estiradas en el reposapiernas extensible del sofá.

Emmet y yo nos habíamos ido a vivir juntos cuando empezamos la universidad, él había estudiado Educación Fisica y yo empresariales. Mi padre Carlisle dirigía junto a mi tío una empresa de revistas de moda, una de bastante prestigio en Phoenix, _Breaking rules_. Mi padre y mi tío habían decidido dejar la empresa en mis manos entregándome todas las acciones y provocando así que yo quedara como el único accionista, era algo que no se daba con mucha frecuencia, pero ya habíamos hablado anteriormente de todo aquello.

Era un jefe por lo general bastante jóven, solo contaba con 27 años, y ya llevaba solo en la empresa 2. Y todo iba viento en popa o eso parecía, solía concentrarme mucho en mi trabajo, era lo único que me importaba, bueno a parte de Emmet, a quien consideraba como mi hermano, aunque debía admitir que últimamente estaba dejándome de lado por una chica.

Después de descansar un poco, cogí el portátil y miré mi e-mail para encontrarme con una sorpresa algo desagradable. La representante de una empresa que comercializaba lo mismo que la mía acababa de proponerme algo. Una fusión. Comencé a reírme nerviosamente, ¿pero qué se pensaba esta mujercita?

-¿De qué te ries? - Preguntó Emmet.

-Ah… nada, tranquilo.- Dije calmado.- Tonterías de los e-mails.

No iba a aceptar algo así jamás, mi revista era de las más vendidas en el país y no pensaba sacarle las castañas del fuego a esa pequeña empresaria, no. Aunque bueno a lo mejor estaría bien conocerla. Solo era cuestión de verla y saber si era mi tipo o no, la verdad es que no perdía nada. Así que decidí contestarle.

_Estimada Señorita Swan, _

_le agradezco mucho que me haya informado por vía mail. Pero me gustaría tratar estos detalles con algo más de profesionalidad en el despacho de Breaking rules. ¿Le parecería bien pasarse mañana por la mañana?_

_Un cordial saludo._

_Atentamente, Edward Cullen._

Y enseguida recibí la contestación, bueno había aceptado. Sonreí con picardía, esperaba que aquella mujer y yo llegáramos a algo más que a una simple negativa, porque realmente no estaba dispuesto a fusionar mi prestigiosa empresa con la suya, eso ni en mis peores pesadillas.

Apagué el portatil, cené, y me dirigí a la ducha para asistir a mi cita de las 11. Me puse un suéter beige con unos vaqueros oscuros y me peiné de manera casual. Después me puse un poco del perfume de Jean Paul Gaultier, y ya estaba listo para salir.

-Emmet, me voy, no sé a que hora voy a llegar, si llego. - Reí.

-Vaya, tú y tus ligues. Bueno creo que yo también voy a salir un rato, he quedado con…

-Rose.- Dijimos al unísono, yo puse los ojos en blanco.

-Te estás enamorando.- Me mofé de él. Emmet se limitó a girar la cabeza, volviendo a mirar la televisión.

-Hasta mañana Edward.

Emmet, mi viejo amigo Emmet. Habíamos compartido muchos años juntos y jamás lo había visto quedar con la misma chica más de tres veces, pero con esta Rosalie era diferente, bastante diferente, y esto ya me estaba oliendo bastante mal.

A él también lo iban a engañar y estaba viendo como iba a sufrir. En mis años en la facultad comencé a salir con Ángela, una de las chicas que asistía a mi clase. Mi amor por ella se había vuelto incondicional, estaba loco por ella, nunca se me habría pasado por la cabeza dejarla porque la consideraba mi compañera en todos los sentidos, pero esa consideración quedó atrás cuando me dejó, diciéndome que ya no sentía nada por mí.

Mi corazón quedó destrozado y me prometí a mi mismo no volver a enamorarme, solo jugar con ellas, pasar una noche, quizás dos, según la que fuese. Había guardado mi corazón en una caja de cristal, protegiéndolo así de cualquier sentimiento relacionado con el amor. No volvería a permitir que ninguna de ellas jugara conmigo.

Paré enfrente del bloque de Jane, quien se había vestido de manera peligrosa para mí. Sus blancas y largas piernas quedaban descubiertas gracias a la falda azul marino que llevaba, su chaqueta negra no escondía la forma de sus bien pronunciados senos y su cabello color dorado caía lacio sobre sus hombros.

-Buenas noches.- Saludé cuando entró en el coche.

-Hola.- Respondió tímidamente.

-Estas preciosa.- Dije poniendo una mano en su rodilla. Noté al instante como cerró los ojos y se tensó.

-Gr… acias.- Tartamudeó.

Mi cita transcurrió como otra más, no habíamos hablado mucho, ya que era algo que tampoco me permitía hacer. Buscaba la salida más fácil, no quería conocerlas, solo pasar un buen rato, así que a las 12 ya nos encontrábamos en la cama de su apartamento.

Era algo sencillo, fácil y a la vez placentero. Lo que todo hombre buscaba, citas fáciles, chicas fáciles, una cosa llevaba a la otra. Me desperté temprano, aún no había amanecido, miré la cabeza que reposaba en mi pecho y sonreí con suficiencia. Había caído rendida y es que no podía negar que sabía perfectamente como se sentían entre mis brazos. Aparté su cabeza y el brazo que me rodeaban cuidadosamente para no despertarla. Me gustaría ver su cara al despertar y no encontrarme allí, pero… tenía que volver al piso para prepararme, con suerte esa noche volvería a tener otra cita.

Abrí el grifo de la ducha y dejé caer el agua caliente sobre mi cuerpo, eso me relajaba bastante. Después salí y mi rostro cambió por una expresión de fastidio cuando vi las marcas de mi cuerpo. No me gustaba en absoluto que las mujeres me marcaran y Jane lo había hecho, así que si había considerado el hecho de volver a salir con ella, lo acababa de rectificar en ese mismo instante.

-Buenos días Emmet.- Dije sacando el zumo de naranja del frigorífico.

-¿Cómo te fue con tu ligue? - Preguntó probando una tostada.

-La verdad, es que las ha habido mejores.

-Eso quiere decir que no vas a quedar con ella otra vez.

-Correcto. - Dije riendo. Cogí un vaso y vertí el zumo, después cogí una de las tostadas de Emmet.

-¡Eh!

-¿Qué pasa? Lo tuyo es mío y lo mío es tuyo.- Dije tirándole un beso burlonamente.

-Sí claro…

-¿Sabes qué? Tengo una reunión importante.

-¿Qué reunión?

-Bueno… es una "reunión de negocios".- Dije haciéndole las comillas con los dedos.

-¿Y eso que quiere decir?

-Una ilusa pretende fusionar su pequeña empresa con la mía, pero… yo solo quiero conocerla a ella.- Dije sobradamente.

-Ajá, típico en ti. - Comenzamos a reír.

Después de desayunar me anudé la corbata, me puse la americana, cogí el maletín y me dirigí hacia el estacionamiento para subirme en mi Volvo. Tenía suerte de ser el jefe ya que ya llegaba tarde de una hora.

Subí por el ascensor hasta la 3 planta y cuando se abrieron las puertas vi a Jane, mi secretaria, con su usual moño. Al verme, noté como sus mejillas se sonrojaban y retiró su mirada en mi dirección. Nunca entendería esas reacciones, solo habíamos pasado una noche juntos.

-Buenos días Jane, ¿algo nuevo?

-Bu… enos días.- Dijo con voz temblorosa.- La señorita Swan te está… - Cerró los ojos y rectificó.- Le está esperando en su despacho. Intenté impedirlo explicándole que tenía que pedir cita primero conmigo, pero insistió en que ya había hablado contig… - Volvió a hacer el mismo gesto.- Con usted.- Intenté reprimir la risa que me producía su comportamiento, pero lo mejor era eso, no quería que confundiera términos.

-Claro, ya hablé con ella, tenía que habértelo dicho, lo siento Jane, hasta luego.

Avancé y me dirigí a mi despacho, suspiré esperando que la mujer que hubiese dentro fuese un total cañón y sonreí. Abrí la puerta, había una jóven figura femenina sentada en una de las butacas de mi despacho, dándome la espalda. Dejé mi maletín junto a mi mesa y me dirigí hacia ella para saludarla. Extendí mi mano.

-Mucho gusto señorita… Swan… - Y sí, me quedé helado, y parecía ser que igual que ella.

-No puede ser.- Dijo llena de fastidio con el ceño fruncido. Rasqué mi cabeza.

-Vaya, podemos confirmar que las coincidencias existen. - Ella soltó un bufido, que la hizo parecer adorable.

-Tenía que haberle hecho caso a mi padre.- Me pareció escucharla murmurar.

-¿Perdón?

-Nada, simplemente estaba maldiciéndote. - Volví a quedarme de piedra, normalmente las mujeres no me trataban de esa manera, al contrario, eran amables, nunca me atacaban, aunque no podía negar que me sentía bastante atraído por las reacciones de... Bella.

-¿Debería darte las gracias?- Pregunté irónico.

-Deberías no ser el director de esta empresa. - Dijo refunfuñando. Negó con la cabeza provocando que las ondas de su cabello rozaran sensualmente sus hombros. Mi mente de manera inconsciente comenzó a imaginarla de más de mil maneras y todas ellas incoherentes, sacudí mi cabeza entonces, intentando volver en razón.

-¿Has cambiado de opinión?- A lo mejor ya había reconsiderado la fusión.

-Naturalmente que no, no me rindo fácil. - Eso estaba bien, por fin una mujer con carácter, aquello me excitaba más aún.

Mis ojos no pudieron evitar bajar hasta el escote de su camisa blanca, el cual era algo sugerente, dos de los botones se encontraban desabrochados, dejando al descubierto un par de centímetros del canalillo de sus pechos. Algo hizo eco en mí y carraspeé, dejando de observar aquella fatídica vista.

-¿Piensas dejarme así? - Intenté sonar simpático. Aún tenía la mano extendida, pero ella no respondía. Seguía mirando mi mano con algo de resentimiento. -¿Qué tal si empezamos de nuevo? - Sonreí de aquella manera de la cual sabía que podía dejarlas totalmente aturdidas, aunque su reacción causó que aquella certeza cayera a máxima velocidad, dejándome una vez más sorprendido. - Edward Cullen. - Su expresión cambió por un momento y dejé de sentirme amenazado por su profunda mirada.

-Bella Swan. - Dijo estrechando su mano finalmente con la mía. Sentí al instante como ese contacto solo era el primero y el más formal e inocente de todos, y en ese momento, supe que había comenzado el más duro reto personal que jamás me había planteado, o… a lo mejor no tan duro.

* * *

**Pf, no sé como saldrá esto, pero allá vamos con un Edward algo más malote. :)**

**MUUÁ  
**


	2. Capítulo II

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Todos son humanos._

_CHANTAJE PASIONAL_

_

* * *

  
_

Cap. II

Mi próxima víctima se encontraba a tan solo dos metros de distancia, solo nos separaba la mesa de mi despacho. Nuestra conversación era bastante fluida a pesar del altercado que habíamos tenido el día anterior, y como daba gracias al cielo por no haberla atropellado. Solo rememoraba aquella falda alta que llevaba hacía un día y sin poder evitarlo mis ojos bajaban para ver su escote. ¿Cómo podía desearla de esta manera? _Calma Edward_, repetía una vez más interiormente.

-Bueno y ¿Qué te parece?- Pestañeé un par de veces, fingiendo así estar pensando muy bien en lo que ella me estaba explicando y dejando a un lado su provocador canalillo.

-La verdad es que tendría que pensármelo ¿sabes? Si bien tu empresa ha subido tanto en ventas en estos últimos meses, deberías traerme algunos balances y gráficos para estudiar mejor la oferta. No es que no crea en tu palabra, pero…

-Sí, claro, no te preocupes. Solo venía para ver como te habías tomado mi oferta, podemos vernos otro día para eso.

Mis ojos no dudaron en observar como se movían sus sensuales labios al hablar, parecía estar viéndolo a cámara lenta. _Diablos,_ acababa de excederme más de la cuenta en mis atrevimientos y mi cuerpo estaba sufriendo una fuerte excitación por aquella mujer, sobretodo una parte del mismo.

Nunca antes había reaccionado así ante el gesto de alguna fémina, ni tan solo con Ángela. La mujer frente a mí, era demasiado peligrosa. Era tan ardiente… tan segura… Nunca me había pasado algo así, no me gustaban los retos, ¿pero qué me estaba pasando? ¿Por qué necesitaba tener su cuerpo de esta manera?

-¿Estás bien? - Noté en seguida que mi expresión tanto facial como corporal se encontraban algo tensas.

-Sí por supuesto… Nos vemos… - Dejé la frase sin finalizar para que ella pusiera fecha.

-Intentaré tenerlo todo listo en una semana.- Casi suspiré de alivio.

Tenía que hacer todo lo posible para conseguir comportarme y sobretodo controlarme cuando estaba cerca de ella. Mis reacciones no eran nada normales, casi se me fue la respiración cuando se levantó de la silla, inclinándose un poco y mostrándome la extensión de sus pechos, sin duda perfectos, ni grandes, ni pequeños. Con suerte pude llegar a mirarle a la cara cuando por fin se levantó y cogió el bolso, aunque se quedó mirándome algo extraña, esperando que yo también me levantara.

-Te acompa… ñaría a la puerta pero tengo… bastantes cosas que hacer… así que si no te importa… - Extendí mi mano y le di mi tarjeta con mi móvil. - Por si necesitas algo.- La cogió y tardó varios segundos en estrechar su mano con la mía y maldita fuera, otra vez aquella sensación.

-Nos vemos la semana que viene.

-Por supuesto.

Contuve la respiración cuando la vi alejarse con un tortuoso movimiento de caderas y mis ojos no pudieron fijarse en otra cosa que no fuera su trasero. En ese momento cerré mis ojos fuertemente, puesto que mi pantalón iba a estallar si seguía torturándome de aquella manera. Cuando por fin cerró la puerta suspiré, aunque seguía teniendo un grave problema.

-Maldita sea.- Murmuré mirándome la bragueta de los pantalones. Tragué saliva e intenté tranquilizarme, pero aquello era imposible. Miré el comunicador de Jane .- ¿Jane?

-¿Sí, señor?

-Ven a mi despacho tengo un grave problema que resolver. - Dije rindiéndome.

* * *

Me maldije una vez más cuando llegué al apartamento, no quería volver a hacer nada con Jane, pero claro tampoco iba a intentar nada solo… Me tiré en el sofá y encendí la televisión, perfecto, estaban dando uno de esos programas de ganar dinero, cambié el canal, ¿telenovelas? ¿Quién quería ver una telenovela? Comencé a hacer zapping como un desesperado en busca de algo entretenido, pero en vista de que aquello era imposible, cogí el portátil y comencé a revisar las cuentas de la empresa. Últimamente las modelos que venían a fotografiarse en la revista eran bastante más caras, pero sin duda era un punto esencial para que las ventas siguieran subiendo como la espuma.

Pronto se acercaba el especial de otoño-invierno y Zafrina, que era la jefa de redacción, aún no me había informado de nada, mañana tendría una reunión con todos los departamentos, no me había fijado que estuviéramos tan atrasados. Comencé a escribir el e-mail para informarlos a todos de la reunión, pero cuando iba a la mitad algo en la pantalla del ordenador me arrancó una sonrisa de satisfacción, Bella Swan me había mandado un correo. Dejé a un lado mi escrito para acabarlo más tarde y abrí el suyo.

_Estimado Edward Cullen,_

_Ha sido un placer para mi haber asistido a la reunión de esta mañana y haber notado como después de todo, no me ha dado una negativa directa como yo esperaba. Ya he informado a los socios de Fashion Phoenix sobre lo que hemos hablado y parecen satisfechos. Trabajaré duro para tener lo que me ha pedido lo antes posible._

_Coordialmente, Bella Swan._

¿Me estaba tratando de usted? Sacudí la cabeza y reí entredientes. ¿Por qué ahora me trataba de usted? No entendía nada, pero bueno pensaba contestarle y hacerle sentir algo más cómoda, tenía que conseguir tenerla al precio que fuera y eso parecía bastante difícil, nunca antes había conocido a una mujer como ella, no conseguía intimidarla ni ponerla nerviosa, así que tendría que recurrir a otros medios, como intentar que confiara en mí, dicen que la base de una relación es la confianza y aunque yo no pensaba comenzar ninguna relación con ella, era necesario que le hiciese creer que estaba muy interesado, pero… _poco a poco Edward,_ me dije.

_Bella,_

_¿Podrías dejar de ser tan formal conmigo, por favor? Me haces sentir mucho más mayor de lo que soy realmente. Pensaba que esta mañana habías estado a gusto en mi despacho, yo también lo he estado. Y no te preocupes por lo que te he pedido, simplemente tómate tu tiempo._

_Un saludo, Edward._

La última frase me había costado escribirla pero era necesaria, tenía que ser comprensivo y más si no estaba dispuesto, después de todo fusionar mi empresa con la suya. Pero quería verla. Cerré los ojos y comencé a rememorar cada parte de su cuerpo, parecía estar acariciándolo pero… Me di un golpe en la cabeza con la mano intentando quitarme esa idea de la cabeza.

-Hola Edward.- Saludó Emmet entrando por la puerta. Quité el portátil sobre mis rodillas dejándolo en la mesa de centro y me giré.

-¿Vienes de estar con Rose?

-Sí.- Dijo con cara de embobado. - Y tengo que decirte algo. Estreché los ojos rogando que por favor no fuera lo que me estaba imaginando. Él suspiró y luego sonrió.- Voy a irme a vivir con Rosalie.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Pero te estás escuchando Emmet?

-¿Qué pasa? Ella es todo lo que he estado esperando.

¿Cuántas veces me había repetido aquella frase con Ángela, y luego ¿para qué? Tampoco podía afirmar que Rose fuera como todas las mujeres, no la conocía lo suficiente, solo la había visto un par de veces, por eso mismo me resultaba precipitado que Emmet se fuera a vivir con ella, porque casi no se conocían. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban quedando? ¿Un mes y medio? ¿Dos meses? Bufé sonoramente y me volví para mirar la televisión sin ver nada.

-Casi no os conocéis.- Murmuré.

-Para mí es como si la conociera desde siempre.

Y podía entenderlo en parte, yo casi lo había dejado todo cuando comencé a salir con Ángela. Nos conocíamos de 2 o 3 meses y sin embargo ella para mí se había convertido en todo, mi corazón era de ella y le pertenecía… hasta aquel día en el que me confesó que ya no sentía nada por mi. Fue cuando enterré a mi corazón y me prometí a mi mismo no volver a enamorarme.

-Deberías asegurarte.- No sabía si estaba siendo algo "sobreprotector" con Emmet, pero la verdad que me importaba, él era como un hermano para mí. Noté como su mano tocaba mi hombro.

-Tienes que comprender que no todas las mujeres son iguales. El hecho de que Ángela te hiciera daño, no debería afectarte ya de ese modo. Deja de taparte con esa máscara de mujeriego, deja esa fama atrás, deja de esconderte. - Negué con la cabeza tercamente.

-No me entenderás hasta que alguien te haga daño.

Emmet bufó y se alejó unos pasos, le oí pararse.

-Lo siento, pero yo si pienso arriesgarme, es todo lo que he estado esperando y no pienso desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Dejé que se fuera, sinceramente no teníamos la misma perspectiva. A lo mejor era por la experiencia que había tenido anteriormente, pero no pensaba volver a dejarme manipular por ninguna mujer. Escuché el sonido del portátil, otro e-mail me había llegado, lo cogí y me lo puse otra vez sobre las rodillas.

_Edward,_

_Disculpa si te he hecho sentir así, no quería incomodarte. Pero bueno, después de la impresión que nos debimos causar el uno al otro el primer día que te vi, no me atrevía mucho a tutearte por aquí, te enfadaste bastante… aunque la culpa solamente la tenías tú, por ir a esa velocidad con tu coche. Aún así, creo que no deberíamos dejar de diferenciar la parte profesional de la de aquel momento en el que nos dejamos llevar impulsivamente._

_Gracias por dejarme el tiempo pertinente para poder trabajar con los gráficos y balances, es muy generoso por tu parte. Te llamaré cuando lo tenga todo listo._

_Un saludo, Bella._

Sonreí una vez más, sabía que sería un reto difícil de conseguir, sin embargo eso me excitaba más todavía. Aunque notaba que una muy pequeña parte de mi gritaba en silencio _no juegues con fuego Edward, puedes quemarte_, mi cuerpo sabía con certeza que simplemente era un juego excitante para mí, cuando la tuviera aquel fuego podría ser apagado y todo volvería a estar como antes. Decidí contestarle, no quería que ella pensara que estaba enfadado por aquella estúpida pequeña discusión.

_Bella,_

_Claro que sé diferenciar una cosa de la otra y puedes estar segura de que me pareces mucho más profesional, inteligente, emprendedora… que aquel día, quizás tenías razón y simplemente iba a demasiada velocidad. Perdóname entonces._

_Un beso, Edward._

_Quien no arriesga no gana_, me dije a mi mismo cuando le puse "un beso" y volví a sonreír. Solo esperaba que aquello de profesional, inteligente y emprendedora no la ofendiera, en el sentido de que no se lo tomara como un atrevimiento, aunque lo era, ya me había dado esa impresión cuando me crucé con ella.

Me quedé un rato esperando que llegara su respuesta después de escribir aquel correo que había dejado pendiente para enviar a los diferentes departamentos de _Breaking rules_, pero me quedé esperando y no contestó. ¿Por qué me encontraba tan ansioso? ¿Tanto me gustaba esa mujer?

_¿La habré asustado? _Me pregunté, pero no podía ser, tampoco le había escrito nada imprudente ni que me dejara en evidencia. O eso pensaba, quizás había estado demasiado tiempo seduciendo a mujeres fácilmente y ahora no distinguía bien.

Emmet se había encerrado en su habitación y no había vuelto a salir, era lo único que me faltaba. Ahora él iba a enfadarse conmigo. Suspiré derrotado, las ganas de cenar se me habían ido, sin duda estas cosas no me gustaban, Emmet era como un hermano para mí, entonces debería apoyarlo ¿no? Inqué los codos en las rodillas y apoyé mi cabeza en las manos bocabajo.

Sí, era él mismo quien debía darse cuenta de todo, aunque bueno ¿y si salía bien? ¿ Y si él llegaba a ser todo lo feliz que nunca podría ser yo? No podía dejarlo solo con esto, sabía que yo para él también era importante, era su mejor amigo y necesitaba sin duda mi apoyo. Suspiré y me levanté, lo mejor era irme a dormir.

Seguí por el pasillo y me adentré en el baño para ducharme, después me dirigí a mi habitación, la ventana aún seguía abierta. Tenía que admitir que era un completo desastre y daba las gracias por que la asistenta que teníamos por las mañanas lo mantuviera todo tan limpio. Me quité la toalla que me envolvía mi cadera para colarme los boxers.

Esa joyita de Bella Swan tardaría en ser mía, así que de mientras tendría que buscarme otro entretenimiento. Miré mi mesita de noche, sobre la cual descansaba mi agenda. Decidí abrirla por la mitad, a ver que salía.

¿Otra vez Tanya? No por favor, ya había tenido suficiente. Pasé unas páginas y sonreí. Irina era una buena opción, como Tanya era una de las modelos que más posaban en _Breaking Rules_ y tenía tan claro como yo que solo íbamos a pasar un buen rato.

-Perfecto.- Susurré. Ella iba a ser la próxima. Al día siguiente me encargaría de quedar con ella.

Dejé la agenda en su lugar, y destapé la cama para acurrucarme en ella, las sábanas frías hicieron que me estremeciera al principio, pero después caí en un profundo sueño…

* * *

** Hola!! :) , os dejo un nuevo capítulo, prometo que intentaré hacerlos un poco más largos, pero es que últimamente ando un poco liada preparando muchas cosas :). Como ya había hecho un par de fics con un Edward así más dulce y tierno y todos esos adjetivos tan bonitos, quería probar con un Ed un poco más atrevido, :)**

**maie, Arito, LaAbuela, marihel, Edwarda Cullen Vigo, christti, fer93vulturi, lorena_cullen, Maggie Sun, marijo cullen, FAYRES12, pollito y Petalos de Furia, os agradezco mucho vuestros reviews, ya sabeis q si teneis cualquier duda o crítica o lo que sea aquí estoy :). Gracias.**

**Un besote enorme para todas.  
**


	3. Capítulo III

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Todos son humanos._

_CHANTAJE PASIONAL_

_

* * *

  
_

Capítulo III.

-Buenas tardes hermanita. - Dije al verla y la alcé en brazos, en un emotivo abrazo. Alice y yo nos veíamos bastante poco para la buena relación que llevábamos.

Alice tenía 24 años y había comenzado hacía muy poco a trabajar en una empresa de decoración, le encantaba ese mundo. Venía vestida con unos vaqueros de pitillo, una camisa negra y una chaqueta larga del mismo color. Su cabello corto le daba una apariencia realmente angelical y es que no se podía negar que mi hermana había heredado claramente la belleza de mi madre.

-Hola Edward.- Dijo riendo entre dientes. - Te he echado mucho de menos.

-Y yo a ti.- La dejé en el suelo y la miré a sus ojos verdes. - Anda pasa, me imagino que ya sabes porque te he hecho venir.

-Puedo hacerme una pequeña idea. El 28º aniversario de bodas de papá y mamá. - Sonreí con complicidad.

-De verdad que me gustaría verte más seguido. - Alice rió y se sentó a mi lado en el sofá.

-¿Dónde está Emmett? - Preguntó mirando a un lado y a otro.

-Vaya… ¿no sabes que se ha ido a vivir con una chica? - Alice abrió los ojos como platos y noté como sus labios dibujaban una línea recta intentando aguantarse la risa, aunque no pudo evitar soltar una gran carcajada.

-Venga Edward, deja de bromear, ¿está trabajando aún?

-Que no Alice, ¿crees que tengo ganas de bromear? - Dije serio. Alice suspiró y se quedó en silencio varios segundos.

-Pues era lo último que me imaginaba.- Hizo una pausa pensativa.- ¿Emmett? ¿Nuestro Emmett? - Asentí.

Le estuve contando un poco por encima como había sido la cosa, Emmett hacía dos días que se había ido a vivir con Rosalie. Y aunque al principio tuve una reacción bastante cerrada ante esa idea, después me di cuenta de que debía apoyarlo, así que hablé con él. No iba a ser como antes lo tenía claro, mi apartamento se había quedado completamente vacío y yo demasiado solo. Solo esperaba que a Emmett sí que le fuera bien. Alice estaba muy feliz por aquella noticia.

-A ver cuando te centras tú también Edward, me tienes preocupada. Tienes 27 años, eres guapísimo e inteligente, ¿qué mujer n o desearía compartir su vida contigo? - Puse los ojos en blanco.

-¿Y si mejor dejamos de hablar sobre mí y comenzamos a preparar el aniversario de papá y mamá? - Alice suspiró.

-Bueno… esta bien.

Mi hermana era toda una caja de sorpresas y preparar acontecimientos de este tipo con ella me divertía en demasía, disfrutaba como un niño pequeño. Volvía a años atrás cuando no parábamos de reír haciéndole algunas bromas pesadas a la vecina de al lado, siempre tan cómplices, siempre tan hermanos. Y aunque ahora no nos veíamos con mucha frecuencia a causa, más que nada, de mi distanciamiento, seguía queriéndola de igual forma o más, igual que a mis padres.

Desde lo que me pasó con Ángela, me cerré en mi mismo, prohibiendo así que ninguno de los seres queridos que me rodeaban pudiesen penetrar aquella puerta que yo mismo había cerrado con llave para que nadie entrase, intentando así guardar ese dolor solo para mí, asegurándome de que nadie sanase esa herida, por miedo a que otra vez alguien pudiera dañarme.

-¿Entonces crees que las flores en las escaleras de entrada sobrarían? - Preguntó mi hermana. - Sabes que mamá disfruta con las flores y también sabes tanto como yo, que más feliz le hace a papá ver a mamá disfrutarlas.- Continuó.

-Bueno vale, pero las eliges tú.

-¿Es que pensabas que dejaría que tú eligieras algo? - Preguntó divertida, mientras se levantaba del sofá.

-No lo he dudado ni un instante. - Reí. Alice se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno… creo que ya va siendo hora de que me vaya, creo que deberíamos tener más tardes así. -Caminó hacia la puerta.

-Me divierto mucho contigo, creo que ninguna persona nunca me hará reír tanto y tan seguido, pero ya sabes, entre tu trabajo, tu Jasper y _Breaking Rules_…

-Son excusas muy pobres Edward… - Hinché de aire una de mis mejillas. - Está bien, no insisto, pero espero que nos veamos pronto.

-Claro, en el aniversario, está a la vuelta de la esquina.- Reí. Alice puso los ojos en blanco.

-Nos vemos hermano. - Me dio un beso. Cerré la puerta y suspiré, entonces comenzó a sonar mi móvil.

-¿Sí?

-Hola Edward, soy Bella, era para avisarte de que lo tengo todo listo, si quieres podemos vernos mañana en tu despacho, ¿qué te parece?

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en mi rostro al instante, por fin Bella Swan se había dignado a dar señales de vida, y no era para menos ya que no me había vuelto a mandar ningún mail. Su voz resonó en mi tímpano a través de la línea como si más bien fuese su aliento rozando mi oreja y me estremecí.

-Ah Bella, ¿Qué tal? - Pregunté quitando tanta formalidad de por medio.

-Va todo bien, ¿tú como has estado?

-Bien… esperando tu llamada. - Dije algo seductor.

-Ah, lo siento pero me dijiste que me tomase el tiempo que hiciese falta en prepararlo todo.

-No te preocupes, más bien tenía ganas de volver a hablar contigo.

-¿Sobre la fusión? - Reprimí mi risa.

-Simplemente tenía ganas de hablar un rato con alguien agradable.

-Ah. Me consideras agradable.- Dijo sin mucha convicción en la voz.

-Por supuesto. - Se hizo el silencio durante algunos segundos.

-¿Entonces te parece bien que me pase mañana por la mañana?

-Ah, sí, claro.

-Perfecto, hasta mañana entonces.

Ni me dio tiempo a decir "adiós", ni mucho menos "un beso", pero sonreí interiormente cuando colgó, esta vez si que había sentido el atisbo de un tono nervioso en su voz, ¿la había puesto nerviosa? Me regocijé antes esa idea. Si era así pronto la tendría.

Había pasado por las camas de muchas mujeres, gran parte de las cuales eran modelos que posaban en mi revista. Altas, estilizadas, bellas… Bella Swan no era ninguna modelo, y podía jurar que sin sus altos tacones debía llegar solo al 1,65, pero había algo en ella que no me dejaba en paz. No sabía muy bien qué era, si su perseverancia, su inercia a quererse mostrar algo altiva, el esfuerzo constante que ejercía por mantener un precavido distanciamiento entre nosotros o el simple hecho de moverse tan fácilmente con esa sensualidad que jamás había conocido en una mujer.

La manera en la que se movían sus labios, tan apeteciblemente sonrosados y carnosos, sus gestos con sus delicadas y finas manos al hablar para expresarse mejor, la manera tan natural y suave como se movía su cabello ondulado y el canalillo que había dejado ver durante nuestra primera cita en mi despacho, solo eran algunas torturas a las que me sometí aquel día.

Si había sentido tanta excitación solo con observarla como se desenvolvía frente a mí, ¿cómo sería tenerla entre mis brazos? Se había convertido sin duda en mi reto personal, algo que quería, un capricho que solo dejaría de desear cuando ya lo tuviera.

La noche pasó fría y solitaria en mi apartamento, a ratos viendo la televisión a otros mirando en donde debería estar Emmett en el sofá y a otros muriéndome del aburrimiento. Había pensado en invitar a alguna chica al apartamento ahora que me encontraba solo, pero la verdad es que no quería recordarlas más tarde en mi cama, ni en mi lugar privado. Sí, mi apartamento era el único lugar que no había pisado ninguna mujer, exceptuando a mi hermana y mi madre, bueno y últimamente Rosalie.

Cuando noté como mis párpados no aguantaban más y se desesperaban por cerrarse, decidí levantarme del comodísimo sofá y me dirigí tambaleándome a causa del sueño hasta mi cama.

Ni siquiera había sonado el despertador cuando la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana de mi habitación había ejercido el trabajo que este mismo se proponía. Estiré más de las sábanas y me las llevé hasta la barbilla, mientras me desperezaba. Un día más en mi vida, otro más sin la compañía de Emmett. Bostecé y me dirigí a la ducha para comenzar mi día.

Hoy se suponía que tenía que estar a la altura de un gran ejecutivo, tenía que impresionar a Bella y aunque se suponía que aquello iba a ser muy difícil, si algo me caracterizaba era por no darme vencido a algo que realmente quería.

Llegué temprano a _Breaking rules_, así que como no había tomado nada en el apartamento, decidí ir a la cafetería para desayunar algo.

-Buenos días señor Cullen, ¿Qué desea tomar? - Preguntó Mike.

-Tráeme un par de tostadas y un cortado.

A esas horas la cafetería estaba algo desierta, sin embargo ahí se encontraba la misma persona de siempre. Aquella que se pasaba la mayor parte del día allí metida, fingiendo estar haciendo algo de provecho. Jessica. Intenté esquivarla en cuanto se fijó que yo estaba allí sentado, con la intención de que se lo tomara como una indirecta bastante directa, pero pareció no ser suficiente ya que comencé a escuchar sus escandalosos tacones acercarse hasta mi mesa.

-¿No deberías estar ya escribiendo Jessica? - Pregunté mirando el periódico, intentando así que se diera cuenta de que no quería hablar con ella.

-No se trabaja bien sin antes haber tomado un buen desayuno. - Asentí con desgana y seguí fingiendo estar leyendo el periódico. - Aunque no me importaría tomar algo más con usted…

Puso una mano sobre el periódico, bajándolo hasta que mis ojos se encontraron con su malformado canalillo, fruncí el ceño considerablemente. Juraría que aquellos senos debían estar algo caídos, lo podía notar a simple vista. No eran como aquellas dos perfectas cimas de… sacudí la cabeza.

-Jessica, ¿has terminado de escribir tu reportaje? Lo necesito para hoy.

-¿Para hoy? - Preguntó sorprendida.- ¿No podrías hacer una excepción?, tengo muchísimo trabajo. Te prometo que mañana te lo entrego.

-No tengo nada más que hablar contigo, lo quiero hoy, ¿entendido? Así que en vez de estar paseándote por los pasillos de la empresa deberías estar sentada frente a tu ordenador.

-Bien, como desee.- Me pareció notar algo de resentimiento en su tono de voz, pero lo ignoré, sus tacones se alejaron de mi mesa con el mismo molesto sonido con el que se habían acercado.

Jessica había estado trabajando con mí padre, cuando yo aún no había entrado a trabajar en _Breaking rules_, pero desde que entré, había intentado por activa y por pasiva tener algo conmigo. Y como me incomodaba. Solo quedé una vez con ella y me bastó, fue suficiente para aborrecerla. Ni siquiera llegamos a intimar, gracias a su molesta personalidad. Y como di gracias por darme cuenta a tiempo de cómo se las gastaba aquella fastidiosa mujer.

Me hubiese gustado también haberme dado cuenta de la personalidad posesiva de Tanya, pero no todo se puede en esta vida. Al menos no veía a Tanya con frecuencia. Y aunque la personalidad de Tanya y Jessica no tenían nada que ver, las dos se asemejaban por ser de alguna manera u otra desagradables para mí.

-Buenos días Jane.

-Buenas señor.

-¿Algo nuevo para hoy?

-Nada.

-Muy bien, deja que entre la señorita Bella Swan cuando llegue, tengo una reunión con ella.- Jane solo asintió y siguió con su tarea.

Entré en mi despacho, todo parecía estar en orden como siempre. La luz del resplandeciente sol que hoy lucía se colaba por las vidrieras de mi despacho otorgándole un aspecto bastante acogedor y luminoso. Parecía ser que iba a ser un gran día.

Me senté en mi silla de piel y encendí el portátil, solo esperaba que Bella fuese tan puntual como la última vez, porque tenía una reunión con todos los departamentos de la revista. Alguien tocó la puerta, rápidamente me erguí y me aclaré la garganta antes de que se abriera. Para mi desgracia solo era Zafrina.

-Buenos días Edward.

-Hola Zafrina.- Dije algo más relajado, mientras ella se paraba en frente de mi mesa. - ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Bueno, solo quería decirte que ya he avisado a rotativas para el siguiente número, me imagino que ya está cerrado, ¿no?

-Ah sí, eso ya ha quedado zanjado, pero creo que el número de otoño- invierno va un poco lento, por eso quería reunirme con vosotros.- Zafrina asintió.

-Bueno ya sabes que pasa siempre con los especiales.

-Siempre nos pilla el toro.- Sonreí

Zafrina era una veterana en la revista, estaba trabajando en _Breaking Rules _desde hacía 25 años y lo que sabía ella no lo sabía nadie, ni yo mismo.

-¿Nos vemos dentro de un rato?- Asentí.

-Hasta luego Zafrina.

Pasó poco más de media hora después de que Zafrina saliese de mi despacho cuando comencé a sentirme ansioso. Así que me levanté, quizás el café me había hecho demasiado efecto, aunque eso era raro, me dirigí hacia una de las vidrieras y miré al cielo en busca de algo de relajación. Los gorriones y las gaviotas volaban libres aparentemente sin esfuerzo alguno. A veces sentía envidia de ellos, podían ser felices con tan poco… Volvieron a tocar la puerta y me giré. La puerta se abrió muy lentamente y la cabeza de Bella se asomó. Me pareció quedarme por un instante sin aire al verla, ¿era tan hermosa la semana pasada?

-¿Puedo pasar? - Me aclaré la garganta, _idiota Edward, despierta._

-Ah claro, perdona.

Me dirigí hacia el sofá de cuero y me senté en una esquina. Escuché la elegancia con la que sus tacones sonaban en el suelo, ya que no me atrevía a mirar otra vez aquel sensual movimiento de caderas y se sentó en la butaca, quedando frente a mi.

Volví a quedarme absorto cuando subí la mirada, aunque no llevaba nada provocador, ¿Por qué aquellos vaqueros y ese suéter fino de pico le quedaban tan dolorosamente bien? Mi mirada volvió a su rostro, el cual parecía haberse ¿sonrojado? Y tenía que admitir que entre ese color rosado en sus mejillas y su ceño fruncido me estaba matando vilmente.

-¿Cómo estás Bella?

-Bien gracias, ¿Tú?

-Ahora, mejor.- No pude evitar contestar. Ella apartó la mirada con un gesto de indiferencia y sacó una carpeta. - ¿Nos vamos a poner a trabajar ya?

-¿Hay algo mejor que podamos hacer? - Preguntó cortante, seria y con su ceja derecha arqueada, aquel gesto me hizo estremecer. Sin duda sí que había cosas mejores que hacer, sobretodo con Bella Swan en mi despacho.

-Ah no claro, simplemente me parecía algo frío comenzar directamente a hablar sobre la fusión. - Ella rió, pero aquel sonido me había parecido forzado a la par que nervioso.

-Bueno primero me gustaría enseñarte algunos gráficos, pero necesito un portátil, ¿me dejas el tuyo?

-Sí, acompáñame hasta mi mesa.

Bella dejó el bolso en la butaca y me acompañó hasta la mesa. Le hice un gesto con la mano para que se sentara, ella me miró y titubeó por un instante, pero después acabó sentándose en la silla. Yo me quedé tras ella, a un lado. Bella metió el CD y clicó en una de las presentaciones. Me acerqué un poco más a su lado derecho y me incliné, apoyando la mano sobre el borde de la mesa, la otra la había apoyado en el reposabrazos de la silla.

Cerré los ojos en cuanto su efluvio se coló por mis fosas nasales, era realmente delicioso pero más que eso, peligroso. Intenté controlarme y abrí los ojos.

-Bueno como puedes ver en este último mes las ventas en mi revista han ascendido notoriamente, si siguen ascendiendo de la misma manera el mes que viene podrían duplicarse.

Mientras ella intentaba que mirara hacia la pantalla del portátil, señalando con sus manos los gráficos, mis ojos ya habían encontrado un punto perfecto para observar. La verdad es que desde mi posición su canalillo se veía endemoniadamente bien, subía y bajaba, subía y bajaba, subía y... No sé en que momento me incliné más de la cuenta, pero su canalillo como si respondiera a mi mirada quedó completamente frente a mí. Idiotizado por la vista a la que me había sometido erguí un poco la cabeza, solo para encontrarme al enfurecido rostro de mi "futura socia" . Algo en mi interior me gritaba que algo iba mal… muy mal. Maldita fuese Bella Swan por despertar aquellas sensaciones en mí.

* * *

**Capítulo III, espero que os guste. :)**

**AliciaConi. La historia siempre va a estar contada desde la perspectiva de Edward :)**

**karito CullenMansen, me encanta encontrar un review tuyo en este nuevo fic :)**

**gaby, claro que sí en el fondo es un buen hombre jaja.**

**marihel, digamos que Edward está un poco perdido en la vida, pero a ver si pronto encuentra su lugar. :)**

**Cullen-21-gladys y yulibar, claro Bella tiene que hacerse la difícil, jajaja. :P**

**christti, FAYRES12, Petalos de Furia, Edwarda Cullen Vigo, Gabriela Cullen, anilla09 LaAbuela, gracias por los RR. :)  
**

**Un besotee para todaas :)**


	4. Capítulo IV

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Todos son humanos._

_CHANTAJE PASIONAL_

_

* * *

  
_

Capítulo IV

-¿¡Estás loca!? - Pregunté exasperado con la mano en mi mejilla. Eso había dolido y mucho.

-¿¡Qué crees que estabas haciendo!? ¿Crees que no se de qué vas? ¿Pensabas que caería como todas? Pues yo no soy así Edward Cullen. - Gritó levantada frente a mí. Mi boca se abrió para contestarle más de una grosería.

¿Tan famosa era mi "afición" por las mujeres? Me quedé en silencio cuando sus palabras me descubrieron. Sinceramente aquello no me afectaba, pero volví a pensar… _si quieres ganártela, vas a tener que ceder._ ¿Y qué más podía hacer? La manera en que sus manos descansaban en sus caderas mientras hablaba o ahora cuando estaban cruzadas en su estómago, realzando un poco más sus senos me causaba estragos.

-Lo siento. - Conseguí articular y agaché la cabeza.- No era mi intención, de verdad.- Dije acercándome lentamente.

-Quédate donde estás.- Avisó con el ceño fruncido y apuntándome con una mano.

-Bella por favor, perdóname.- Seguí acercándome hasta que estuve a 10 centímetros de ella. - Simplemente… me atraes más de lo que hubiese imaginado.

Sus ojos me miraron asustados y su respiración comenzó a aumentar hasta el punto de que tuvo que abrir sus labios. Incliné un poco más mi rostro hacia el suyo, podía sentir su exquisito aliento descontrolado, entonces se apartó.

-Basta, creo que ya es suficiente.- Dijo dirigiéndose hasta el sofá.

-Bella.- Ella había cogido el bolso. - Por favor… perdóname.

-Estás perdonado, ¿puedo irme?

La seriedad en sus palabras me hizo ver que aquello era mucho más grave para ella de lo que era para mi. Tenía que haber alguna manera… ella tenía que confiar en mi, hacerle creer por un momento que para mi solo existía ella. Estiré mi brazo para prohibirle que siguiera su camino.

-No voy a hacerte nada. No sé que es lo que habrás escuchado o que te habrán dicho… pero lo que me haces sentir tú, jamás lo había sentido por nadie. - Y en parte era cierto, con suerte ella se lo tomaría de otra manera.

-No confio en ti. - Dijo separando cada una de las palabras.

-¿Cómo vas a confiar en mi si no me has dejado demostrártelo? Solo te has guiado por algunos rumores. - Bella se quedó en silencio. - Te invito a cenar, esta noche para disculparme. Prometo comportarme. - Ella rió irónicamente.

-¿Pretendes que vaya a cenar contigo para después llevarme a la cama?

-He prometido no intentar nada… además si vamos a ser socios, debemos conocernos un poco mejor, ¿no crees? Y así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro. - Retiré el brazo y Bella me miró con el ceño fruncido y se mordió el labio inferior y pareció sopesar mi propuesta. - _¿Por qué tenía que ser tan sensual?_

-Muy bien, cenaremos, pero espero que esto no vuelva a repetirse, ¿entendido? - Dijo arqueando las cejas.- Yo asentí con una sonrisa.

-¿Podemos volver a donde estábamos?- Ella suspiró poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Está bien, pero esta vez te vas a sentar tú.

Reí interiormente, ¿tanto miedo le daba? Miedo a lo mejor no, pero había notado su nerviosismo, de eso estaba casi seguro. Estuvimos una hora más en mi oficina, hablando sobre temas más profesionales, temas que incumbían a la dichosa fusión que jamás se llevaría a cabo, aunque tenía que admitir que aquella revista había mejorado mucho.

Tuve que controlar mis reacciones estando tan cerca de ella, a veces tenía incluso que cerrar los ojos para relajarme ya que había momentos en los que ansiaba tenerla de una manera brutal. ¿Por qué nunca había sentido algo igual por una mujer más fácil? Imaginé que aquel rasgo que le pertenecía era uno de tantos que me volvían loco. Y la verdad es que ahora lo fácil se me hacía demasiado aburrido. Los retos eran mucho más divertidos.

Cuando Bella se marchó, dejando en mi despacho su ferviente y dulce aroma a mujer, recogí todos los documentos y me dirigí a la sala de juntas para hablar sobre el tema más importante que se debía resolver en ese momento en _Breaking rules_, el número especial de otoño-invierno.

La verdad es que la reunión era un aburrimiento, pero era bastante necesaria, mi padre y mi tío también estuvieron presentes. Ellos aunque ya no eran accionistas solían visitar a menudo la revista. Para ellos, el asistir de vez en cuando a reuniones o simplemente pasearse por las instalaciones les traía a la memoria gratos recuerdos de cuando ellos trabajaban allí.

Y aunque me pasé el resto de la mañana y comí con ellos, mi cabeza no paraba de pensar en la importante cita que iba a tener aquella misma noche. Importante para mí, ¿lo sería para ella? Me paré a pensar por un minuto… ¿Y… y si ella tenía pareja? ¿Era por esa razón por la cual se resistía tanto a mi insistencia?

Un minuto ¿Había pensado _importante para mi_? No, no era importante para mí, simplemente era un punto más para ganarme su confianza. Sí, solo era eso.

Llegué antes a mi casa de lo que solía llegar habitualmente, decidí tomar un baño para relajarme, pensar tanto en aquella mujer me ponía demasiado ansioso. Era una sensación parecida a cuando la saliva se te agolpa en la boca cuando ves un bocado de algo que te encanta, solo que yo ese bocado no podía llevármelo a la boca, no todavía. Pero al pasar por una de las salas antes de llegar a mi habitación vi mi piano de pie, aquel que había olvidado bastante, y que solo utilizaba cuando el recuerdo de Ángela atronaba en mi memoria con insistencia.

Quizás aquellas ansias por poseer a Bella también podía tranquilizarlas con el sonido de mi piano. Dejé mi chaqueta encima del mismo y me senté, aflojándome el nudo de la corbata. Rebusqué por mi memoria algún tema y dejé que mis dedos marcaran la sinfonía con los ojos cerrados. En realidad no había ido muy mal encaminado, el sonido de las teclas bajo mis dedos era agradablemente tranquilizador. Al acabar la pieza, abrí mis ojos y sonreí, había tenido razón, me sentía mucho mejor.

Fui directo a la bañera y regulé el agua para que más bien estuviese caliente. Volví a mi habitación y dejé el móvil sobre la mesita y después me dirigí hasta el baño dejando las prendas de ropa que llevaba por el camino. Volví a comprobar la temperatura con la mano, perfecta. Cerré el regulador y me metí, estirando mis piernas y apoyando la nuca en el borde, sintiendo como el agua relajaba cada uno de mis músculos. Necesitaba estar relajado para esa noche, de eso estaba seguro. Y quizás antes de salir debería tomarme un par de valerianas, solo para seguir tranquilo.

Encendí mi Volvo y suspiré cuando pisé el acelerador. Había quedado en pasar a buscar a Bella, no había sido nada fácil, pero pude conseguir convencerla. Insistí en bajar del coche y avisar de que había llegado para que no esperara en la calle, pero eso sí que no me lo permitió. Jamás lo hacía con ninguna mujer, pero si conseguir a Bella, requería su esfuerzo.

Allí estaba ella, tan deslumbrante se pusiese lo que se pusiese. Observé sus gráciles pasos dirigiéndose hasta la puerta de mi Volvo y recordé mantener la mandíbula cerrada, no quería parecer un baboso tampoco, aunque por dentro me estuviese muriendo por tener su cuerpo.

-Buenas noches Cullen. - Dijo sentándose. No pude evitar mirar su pierna desnuda por un momento.

-¿Vamos a comenzar con las formalidades?- Miré al frente, sin duda era mucho mejor que mirar a mi perdición. Ella suspiró y rió musicalmente.

-Imagino que esta noche, debería comenzar a tratarte como a un socio. - No pude evitar mirarle con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Cuándo has cambiado de opinión? - Pisé el acelerador.

-Bueno… Digamos que lo he pensado mejor y tienes razón. Si vamos a ser socios es mejor que nos llevemos bien, lo único que te pido es que mantengas tus retardadas hormonas adolescentes en orden.

¿Cómo podía pedirme eso? Estaba claro que ella seguía empeñada en la maldita fusión mientras que yo solo buscaba divertirme un poco. Así que no me quedaba de otra más que fingir estar interesado en lo mismo que ella. Pero mantener al margen las sensaciones que Bella Swan causaba en mi era del todo imposible. Solo aspirar aquella dulce fragancia suya me estaba volviendo loco, y luchaba conmigo mismo por no parar el coche en alguna carretera secundaria para hacer una locura. Debía ser racional, sí, racional.

Llegamos al lugar donde había reservado, era uno de los mejores lugares de Phoenix, _La Cuisine Française_. Nada más entrar nos atendieron para guardarnos nuestras chaquetas. Casi caí rendido a los pies de Bella al ver aquel vestido negro que lucía, elegante y a la vez insinuante. Después nos acompañaron a nuestra mesa, la más alejada de todas, la luz era lo bastante tenue para producir un ambiente íntimo, el perfecto lugar que estaba buscando. Al final del salón, había un grupo de jóvenes tocando música tranquila, suave. Eso estaba bien, así podría mantenerme más relajado, aunque era difícil.

-Es precioso. - Dijo Bella de pie. Aparté su silla para que se sentara. - Gracias.

-¿Nunca habías venido? - Ella negó con la cabeza. - Es lo que consigues con tener socios como yo.- Dije intentando sonar simpático. Al principio me miró seria, pero en seguida se rió tímidamente.

Sus dos grandes ojos eran cristalinos y podría jurar que estaba tan a gusto como yo sentada en aquella mesa. Solo por un instante, al mirar sus ojos y notar la calidez mezclada con la timidez y esa chispa de atracción en su mirada, tan diferente a las miradas de nuestras dos citas en mi despacho, sentí como un pequeño cosquilleo se atrevía a pasar por mi estómago y enseguida me envaré al relacionarlo con aquel viejo sentimiento que antes ya había sentido.

No podía ser tan estúpido. No caería dos veces, una había sido suficiente. Respiré hondo intentando volver a mis intenciones de hacía 5 minutos.

-¿Ya han decidido que desean?- Abrí mis ojos al escuchar al camarero y miré a Bella para que hablara ella primero.

-¿Qué me aconsejas señor socio? - Dijo con una brillante sonrisa.

-Foie de canard poële au choux à la paysane, por supuesto.- Pronuncié con mi mejor francés. Ella sonrió y miró al camarero.

-No sé que es, pero quiero eso.- Sonreí cuando me miró.

-Yo quiero lo mismo.

-¿Para beber?

-Puedes traernos el mejor vino que tengáis.

El camarero se fue dejándonos una vez más a aquel pecado de mujer y a mi solos.

-¿Acostumbras a traer a toda tu lista de mujeres aquí?

-No, la verdad es que es la primera vez que traigo a una mujer a este lugar.- Bella bajó la mirada y noté como sus mejillas se habían teñido de rosa, algo que la hacía parecerse más a una Diosa.

-¿Entonces debería agradecértelo? - Preguntó aún con la mirada baja, fingiendo estar buscando algo en su bolso. Sonreí y esperé a que me mirara.

-Hombre, quería traerte a un lugar especial, ya sabes… para alguien especial. - Bella rio, pero esta vez de manera irónica.

-¿Especial? Simplemente voy a ser tu socia, no sé que le ves de especial a eso.

-Ah por supuesto, pero una socia muy guapa y encantadora y eso te hace ser especial. - Noté como se mordía el labio inferior nerviosamente.

-¿Recuerdas de lo que hemos hablado antes en tu coche? - La miré dubitativo, la verdad es que se me hacía casi imposible no mostrarme seductor con ella cuando era la causante de las sensaciones que me provocaba.

No tardaron mucho en traernos lo que habíamos pedido, e intenté por todos los medios comportarme como Bella quería, aunque a veces no podía evitar decir alguna estupidez, para ver como sus colores volvían a adornar su envidiable rostro. Hablamos sobre un poco de la historia de mi revista y también de la suya. De nuestros intereses de lo que nos gustaba y de lo que no. Yo no tenía mucho que decir ante eso, ya que mis intereses se reducían a conocer a mujeres y divertirme un rato con ellas. Pero me sorprendió el bienestar que sentí y la capacidad de atención involuntaria que ejercí cuando ella hablaba de lo que le gustaba hacer.

Practicaba un sinfín de actividades con sus padres, no tenía hermanos pero estaban muy unidos, sentí un pinchazo en mi corazón, echaba en falta la unión con mis padres y mi hermana. No habíamos dejado de hablarnos, pero yo habían insistido bastante en mantener aquel distanciamiento, para aislar mi corazón. Añoraba a mi familia…

Cuando acabamos de cenar y la botella de vino iba por más de la mitad, la suave música que sonaba se coló por mis oídos, ví como Bella también giraba su cabeza observando a los bailarines que se encontraban en la pista.

-¿Te apetece bailar?- Pregunté con una pequeña sonrisa. La vi indecisa, me miró y después volvió a mirar a la pista. - Solo es un baile… - Ella volvió a mirarme y me sonrió.

-Está bien.- Me levanté y le ofrecí mi mano para ir hasta la pista.

No había mucha gente en la pista, aunque parecía irse llenando a medida que pasaba la noche. Cuando llegamos Bella me miró tímidamente, cogí sus manos y las llevé a mis hombros, las mías las posé sobre su cintura. Las agradables notas mezcladas con la presencia de Bella hicieron por un momento que olvidara en donde me encontraba, sentí otro pequeño encogimiento en mi estómago y abrí los ojos consciente de lo que Bella estaba provocando en mi, así que me obligué a apartarme un poco de su cuerpo, buscando las otras sensaciones más carnales, las mías propias.

Bella seguía mirando por encima de mi hombro, parecía estar algo nerviosa. Uno de sus mechones se había soltado del semirecogido que se había hecho y lo puse en su sitio, Bella me miró una vez más con aquella mirada de esa misma mañana, parecía asustada.

-Lo siento… - Me disculpé.

-No, no, gracias.- Dijo con una tímida sonrisa y agachó la cabeza.

Bella me estaba demostrando ser una mujer excepcional… pero si no conseguía lo que quería pronto, obtendría mis consecuencias, ya me estaba involucrando demasiado con ella. Y si no quería pasarlo mal tenía que acabar con esto cuanto antes.

-Bella… - Ella irguió su cabeza lentamente. La pieza acabó, pero comenzó una nueva. - Yo… - Tragué saliva.

-¿Si?

-No sé cómo preguntarte esto, me resulta un poco…

-¿Un poco…? - Sacudí la cabeza y volví a mirarle.

-Verás… me gustas bastante, jamás ninguna mujer me ha provocado lo que me provocas tú con solo mirarme.- Y eso era la pura verdad. Noté como sus ojos se abrían y dejaban de parpadear.

-¿Y…?

-Bueno yo me preguntaba si yo para ti…

-Ah… - Se limitó a contestar, después una tierna sonrisa curvó sus labios. Comencé a sentirme ansioso por su silencio, lo mejor era acabar con esto cuanto antes.

-¿Estás… con alguien?- Negó con la cabeza.

Pasaron algunos segundos mientras bailábamos, no volvimos a decir palabra.

-¿Te he molestado?- Pregunté.

-No… simplemente… estaba pensando en como tomarme lo que me acabas de decir. - Fruncí el ceño. - No puedes negar que tu lista de mujeres es considerablemente larga. - Ah era eso.

-Bueno, intentaba hacerte comprender lo que significas para mí, ya te he dicho lo que me provocas.

-No sé como tomármelo. - Pero seguía sin negar que yo le gustara al menos. Esa pequeña chispa de esperanza seguía en mi. Subí mi mano derecha y acaricié delicadamente su mejilla hasta su barbilla.

-Tengo las mejores intenciones.- Se me escapó.

Realmente no quería decir aquello, pero algo en mi se adelantó y ya no podía dar marcha atrás, aunque aquella simple frase parecía haber efectuado mi cometido, ya que vi en los ojos de Bella su rendición. Aproveché aquella mirada y me incliné lentamente, notando como a medida que me acercaba su respiración aumentaba y me bañaba con su dulce aroma de mujer.

Rocé sus labios con los míos y noté su tensión, pero al besarlos comenzaron a moverse lentamente también sobre los míos. Mis manos presionaron su cuerpo más cerca del mío, sintiendo como sus pechos se aplastaban en el mío. Algo comenzó a quemarme todo el cuerpo y aquellas descargas eléctricas que Ángela me hacía sentir, aumentaron de modo brutal cuando nuestras lenguas se entrelazaron, otorgándose suaves caricias. Fue entonces cuando me obligué a parar, tenía que pensar bien en lo que quería, no estaba seguro de nada, y mucho menos ahora. Apoyé mi frente en la suya.

-Lo siento… - Susurré. - He roto mi promesa.- Y ahora sí que lo iba a tener difícil si me decantaba por tener sexo con ella.

-Me alegra que lo hayas hecho.- Dijo sonriendo. Las sensaciones que Bella causaba en mi eran demasiado fuertes, y ya no solo a nivel físico, así que tendría que hacer algo al respecto, no podía dejarme llevar de esa manera. Suspiré.

-Será mejor que te lleve a casa.- Dije apartándome. Ella sonrió y solo asintió. Pero cuando íbamos a salir de la pista, alguien tocó mi hombro y me giré para ver quien era.

-Hola Edward. - Saludó… Tanya. _Bien, esto no podría estar saliéndome mejor_, pensé irónicamente. ¿Qué hacía Tanya aquí?

-Ah hola, ¿cómo estás?

-Bien.- Dijo mirando de manera despectiva a Bella. Yo la acerqué a mi rodeando su cintura con mi brazo izquierdo. - Ya veo que tú también.

-Estoy perfectamente.

-Aún espero que me invites a salir de nuevo.- Dijo con voz seductora, guiñándome un ojo. _¿Cómo? _Sentí como si me estuvieran tirando un cubo de agua fría en aquel mismo instante. ¿Cómo podía ser Tanya de esa manera?. Se acercó un poco más a mi. - Echo de menos nuestros ratos. - Me alejé y miré a Bella, su ceño se había fruncido considerablemente dejando ver en el fondo de sus ojos un sentimiento parecido al asco.

Sin dudas aquella noche no había salido nada bien. Ahora lo iba a tener bastante más difícil con Bella si quería conseguir algo de ella. Maldita fuese Tanya por aparecer en el momento menos oportuno.

* * *

**Un capítulo más, parece ser que a Edward cada vez le cuesta más estar cerca de Bella.. o a lo mejor le gusta demasiado :)**

**LaAbuela,carolhina, vanessa828, JaliceJalice, maite, Cullen-21-gladys, muchísima gracias por vuestros reviews.  
**

**Mrs. P. and C. M11. Me alegra muchísimo verte por aquí y leer un review tuyo, de verdad. :)**

**karito CullenMasen. Yo también espero que no te decepcione, jajaja. Dulce Descubrimiento ha sido también mi dulce descubrimiento y estoy super apenada de acabarla ya. Y claro que no me olvido de lo de Edward, yo también amo todas sus facetas :)**

**Jos WeasleyC y marihel. Pues sí lo pillaron y bien, y se llevó el bofetón del siglo, jajajaja.**

**christti. Creo que este Edward tiene un muy serio problema con esa parte del cuerpo de Bella. jajaja**

**gaby y Ale89. Oh si por supuesto. Edward no puede resistirse a Bella y parece que está siendo cazado por su propia presa.**

**E. Cullen Vigo. No te preocupes, a mi también me daba esa sensación cuando solo leía, y sinceramente lo siento mucho pero claro es que a parte de escribir tengo mil cosas que hacer también jajaja. Es un placer compartir la historia con personas como vosotras :)**

**moms BLACK. Creo que Edward aun tiene que volverse un poco más loco jajaja :)**

**UN BESAZO A TODAS, nos leemos prontito.  
**


	5. Capítulo V

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Todos son humanos._

_CHANTAJE PASIONAL_

_

* * *

  
_

Cap. V

-Debí habérmelo imaginado, ¿Por qué soy tan estúpida? - Gritó Bella andando delante mía a un ritmo que no sabía como no tropezaba con aquellos altos tacones que sabía llevar con tanta elegancia. Aunque había pagado la cena rápidamente diciendo que se podían quedar con lo que sobraba para no perder tiempo , me había costado alcanzarla.

-Bella, espera.- Dije cogiendo su brazo, pero ella se deshizo pronto de mi agarre y comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

-Déjame.- Gritó exasperada.

-Por favor, déjame al menos explicarme.

-¿Qué quieres explicarme? He escuchado suficiente.- Dijo llegando al último escalón, yo intentaba ir a su lado, esperando que dejara explicarme.

No sabía muy bien como empezar, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de concentrarme observando aquellos tortuosos movimientos de caderas al andar, pero tenía que hacer algo. Bella estaba acabando conmigo, necesitaba tenerla y tenía que conseguirlo. Volví a intentar detenerla cogiéndola del brazo una vez más antes de que se subiera al taxi que había pedido, volvió a estirar el brazo con rabia y me miró con los ojos humedecidos por la ira.

-Juro que nunca volverás a acercarte a mí, nuestra relación va a basarse en el trabajo, ¿de acuerdo?

-Bella si dejaras que me explicara… yo no sabía…

-¡Claro! ¿¡qué ibas a saber!? Si lo hubieses sabido me habrías llevado a otro lugar, no te considero tonto Edward, y ahora sino te importa me voy, ya nos pondremos en contacto para hablar sobre la fusión. - Dijo ya subida en el Taxi.

-Bella, puedo llevarte.

-No, gracias.- Quité la mano de la puerta en un acto reflejo cuando Bella estiró para cerrarla.

Me quedé en el mismo lugar cuando el taxi arrancó. Todo estaba saliendo perfecto ¿Por qué Tanya tenía que aparecer en aquel mismo instante? Con un par de citas más estaba seguro que caería rendida en mis brazos y podría darlo todo por zanjado. Me giré hacia la entrada del restaurante, con ganas de ir a por Tanya, se había pasado demasiado de la raya, pero ya era suficiente por esa noche.

Guardé mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón, había comenzado a refrescar. Entonces me acordé de que Bella se había ido sin su chaqueta, así que entré sin muchas ganas y pedí la mía y la suya. Escuché una risa molestamente familiar cuando me giré para irme ya hacia mi Volvo. Avancé con un paso.

-¿Te he arruinado la fiesta? - Preguntó Tanya divertida. Apreté la mandíbula y los puños antes de girarme.

-No Tanya, la verdad es que no me importa, tengo más opciones.- Dije cuando me giré, ella estaba más cerca de lo que me esperaba.

-¿Yo, por ejemplo?- Reí irónicamente.

-¿Tú? - Pregunté elevando las cejas.- Creo que te he dejado claro varias veces que ya no me interesa estar contigo Tanya, acéptalo.

-Algún día volverás.- No pude evitar soltar una carcajada burlona.

La verdad es que Tanya era con una de las mujeres más hermosas con las que había estado, pero también había sido una de las más fastidiosas. ¿Pensaría que yo había llegado a sentir algo por ella? Sacudí mi cabeza, provocando que su sonrisa maliciosa desapareciera y me giré para salir a buscar mi Volvo.

-Eres el único que siempre está cuando lo necesito.- Dije abriendo la puerta de mi Volvo y después reí, sin creerme aún todo lo que había pasado aquella noche.

Encendí el motor y salí de allí a gran velocidad. Aún no era consciente de todo lo que me había pasado. Creía haber confundido un sentimiento con Bella que ya antes había sentido con Ángela pero que era mucho más intenso. Apreté el volante del coche con más fuerza, no podía ser, seguramente, solo había sido la pasión que sentía por Bella Swan, aquellas sensaciones concentradas en mi estómago que daban rienda suelta a la lujuria que sentía por aquella hermosa chica.

Sin embargo aquel beso me había dejado extrañamente preocupado, no sabía muy bien por qué, pero me había gustado más de la cuenta, todo tenía que ser debido a la pasión que sentía por ella, sí, simplemente debía ser eso.

Aparqué y subí a mi casa. Cuando cerré la puerta y encendí la luz me quedé por un momento quieto sin gesticular, aún con su chaqueta doblada en mi brazo. Lo miré todo y me llevé la mano al puente de la nariz, el piso se veía demasiado solo, ¿Desde cuando había decidido ser tan solitario? Sí, sabía que todo se debía a lo que Ángela me había hecho, pero… ¿Por qué nunca me había dejado arropar por los que me querían? ¿Por qué había reaccionado de manera tan radical? ¿Es que era un hombre sin corazón?

Bueno, desde luego un hombre con corazón no se acuesta cada noche con una mujer diferente. Reí por no llorar. Sentí un acentuado estremecimiento cuando olí el perfume de su chaqueta y en seguida la retiré mirándola asustado, sin saber como había llegado a elevarla hasta mi rostro. ¿Qué tenía aquella mujer? ¿Es que era algún tipo de bruja que había sido enviada para castigar todos mis pecados? Maldita fuera mil veces Isabella Swan.

Suspiré y colgué la chaqueta de una de las sillas de la mesa del comedor, después me dirigí a la cocina para tomarme un par de valerianas, sabía que si no me tranquilizaba no iba a pegar ojo en toda la noche.

-Tengo que hacer algo.- Murmuré cuando me tumbé en la cama.

Sin Emmett el piso estaba demasiado solo, necesitaba escuchar ruido, saber que no estaba solo, sabía perfectamente que era hora de dormir pero no tenía nada de sueño y seguía nervioso. Me levanté en boxers y caminé hasta la sala donde descansaba mi piano. Me paré en frente y rodeé el banco para sentarme. Suspiré y busqué e intenté recordar aquella melodía que había compuesto hacía mucho tiempo a mi madre Esme. La música se encargaba de relajar mis músculos, mis sensaciones, recordaba cuando era un chico feliz en mi núcleo familiar.

Mi madre siempre se había comportado como una mujer ejemplar. Ella junto a mi padre se habían encargado de inculcarme unos valores, de enseñarme la ética, yo había sido el encargado de crear mi propia moral. Pronto todo aquel relax se desvaneció cuando el rostro de Bella apareció en mi mente sin previo aviso.

Las notas seguían con la melodía de mi madre, pero las imágenes en mi cabeza luchaban por rechazar las de aquella peligrosa mujer: su frente lisa, su nariz fina y larga, aquellos labios carnosos y rosados, sus enormes ojos color chocolate, su largo cuello y el recorrido hasta llegar a su canalillo, la forma de su cintura y sus caderas, sus largas piernas, su perfecta silueta… Mis dedos dejaron de tocar al momento y un estruendo a causa de las últimas notas molestó a mis oídos. ¿Qué había sido eso?

Aquella melodía no había sido la de mi madre, esas notas no formaban parte de su pieza. No, esto no podía estar pasándome. No podía estar componiendo para ella. Recordé una vez más las pocas notas que había alcanzado a componer: tenían un toque de seducción, pero había sido tierno a la vez.

Hinqué los codos en las teclas ignorando el estrepitoso sonido de estas y me estiré del cabello. Esto no me estaba pasando a mí, jamás había compuesto de esta manera tan… no, me negaba a aceptarlo. Bella no podía estar provocando aquellas sensaciones en mí. Me levanté en seguida y volví a la cocina para tomarme tres valerianas más y dos vasos llenos de agua.

Corrí hacia mi habitación y cogí mi vieja agenda, donde estaban todos los números de las modelos que pasaban por _Breaking Rules_, tenía que hacer algo. Encontré el número de Charlotte, pero cuando fui a coger el teléfono de la mesita de noche me di cuenta de la hora que era: las 02:30 de la mañana. No era hora para quedar con ninguna de esas mujeres. Tendría que esperar para desfogarme al día siguiente. Maldecí y volví a maldecir a Bella Swan una vez más.

* * *

-Dime Alice.- Respondí cuando Jane me pasó la llamada de mi hermana al despacho.

-¡Hola hermanito!- Sonreí.- Espero no pillarte en un mal momento.

-Ah no tranquila, no estaba haciendo nada.- Y la verdad es que no hacía nada, me encontraba fatal, la noche anterior no había dormido en absoluto.

-¿Todavía te acuerdas del aniversario de papá y mamá, no? - Abrí mi boca pero no salió ningún sonido. Me había olvidado por completo del regalo que iba a hacerles a mis padres, ni siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza, ¿Qué tipo de hizo era? - Creo que no.- Intuyó. Yo bufé.

-Alice… Es que he tenido la cabeza muy ocupada…

-Bueno…- Dijo ella después de unos instantes.- ¿Te apetece salir esta tarde conmigo para comprarles algo?

-Sí.- Dije sin pensar.- Tienes mucha más idea que yo.

-Esta bien, ¿puedes salir un poco antes?

-Sí, la verdad es que hoy no creo que pueda hacer mucho.

-Estupendo.

-Sobre las 6 y media pasaré a buscarte.

-¿6 y media? - Sonreí cuando me la imaginé con el ceño fruncido.

-¿6?

-Vale.- Dijo abatida. - Un beso Edward.

-Igualmente hermanita.

Dejé el teléfono en su sitio y miré hacía la pantalla de mi ordenador, ni siquiera el dichoso juego de buscaminas había logrado captar mi atención. Me encontraba realmente cansado, apoyé mi espalda contra el respaldo de la silla de piel con los ojos cerrados y los abrí un momento. La chaqueta de Bella seguá en el mismo lugar en donde la había dejado esa misma mañana: en el sofá. En mi interior se enfrentaban la esperaza de que ella viniese a buscarla y el sentimiento que renegaba aquello. En realidad no quería que viniera.

Volví a cerrar los ojos, había tomado ya una decisión. Iba a comunicarle a Bella que la fusión no se llevaría a cabo, y si quería que se llevara a cabo… tendría que pasar una noche entera conmigo. No iba a compartir mi empresa si ella no cedía a esa…. ¿condición?

Solo sabía cierta una cosa: Bella era la mujer que más había deseado en toda mi vida, pero si no la hacía mía ya, la pasión y lujuria que sentía por ella podía convertirse en el más peligroso sentimiento que jamás había sentido y no estaba dispuesto a pasar dos veces por lo mismo.

Igualmente, en el supuesto de que ella cumpliera aquella condición que yo mismo le propondría, nunca jamás dejaría que nuestras empresas se fusionaran, no. La alejaría de mí, y sí volvería a actuar como el hombre canalla que ella con todas las mujeres, pero era la única manera de deshacerme de aquella sensación.

Pensando en aquella idea me quedé dormido en mi sillón, no era de lo más cómodo pero estaba tan cansado que no me costó conciliar el sueño.

Me desperté sobresaltado, de repente, recordando que había quedado con mi hermana. Mis manos lucharon por coger el móvil ya que parecía haber cobrado vida y no querer que lo cogiera. ¿¡Las 6!? Alice iba a matarme. Me levanté de repente y me pasé las manos por el cabello, para adecentármelo un poco, me coloqué bien la corbata y cogí mi chaqueta. Miré la chaqueta de Bella, ¿Es que no pensaba preguntarme ni siquiera? La cogí y salí de mi despacho, me despedí de Jane y salí directo hacía el parking cuando de repente sonó mi móvil. Rodé los ojos al ver quien era.

-Alice, ahora mismo salgo.

-Creía que habíamos quedado a las 6.

-En seguida llego, ya salgo de _Breaking Rules_.

Entré en el coche y dejé la chaqueta de Bella en el sillón de atrás.

No tuve que esperar a Alice, por supuesto, ella ya se encontraba fuera esperándome. Por lo menos no me hacía esperar.

-¡Hola Edward!- Dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla. Yo sonreí.

-¿Cómo estás Alice?

-Bien, no sabes cuanto echaba de menos salir contigo.- Llevé mi mano hacía su coronilla e intenté despeinarla.

-¡Edward! ¿Quieres encargarte tú del regalo? - Preguntó con la cara enfuruñada. Yo reprimí mi sonrisa.

-No claro que no.

-Pues en marcha.

Apreté el acelerador. Alice siempre había sido mi hermanita, a la cual siempre había consentido y defendido como a nadie. Ella siempre se había comportado de la misma manera conmigo. Sonreí, sinceramente me hacía ilusión salir juntos a algún sitio.

-¿Y esa chaqueta? - Fruncí el ceño, ¿cómo la había visto?

-Nada…

-¿No será para mí?

-No- Respondí repentinamente.

-Pues es preciosa.- Dijo poniéndosela en frente para estudiarla mejor.

-Alice, déjala atrás.

-¿De quién es?- Sentía su mirada clavada en mí.

-De nadie…

-Uy… creo que me tienes que contar más de una cosa.- Y rio bajito. En ese momento me llamaron al móvil, vi por el manos libres del cohe que era Bella. Maldita sea, ¿no podía ser más inoportuna? - ¿No lo piensas coger?

-No.

-No seas mal educado.

-Alice… - Pero cuando me di cuenta ella ya había cogido la llamada. Contuve un bufido, pero cogí aire antes de responder.

-Hola Bella.

-¿Tienes mi chaqueta? - Vaya, no se andaba con rodeos.

-Sí.

-Perfecto, mañana iré a hablar contigo a _Breaking Rules _sobre la fusión.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Alice.

-¿Edward?- _Mierda._

-Es solo mi hermana.

-Sí, claro. Bueno mañana me paso, adiós.

Aparqué mi coche en uno de los parking del centro y giré la cara hacía la de mi hermana. Sabía que no tenía salida alguna, ahora no solo tendría que explicarle lo de la chaqueta, también tendría que pensar bastante para darle una explicación de por qué Bella había hablado sobre una fusión. Perfecto.

* * *

Nuevo capítulo :)

Igual ahora tardaré más en actualizar, estoy empezándo a prepararme para los exámenes que se me avecinan en febrero, y cada vez los veo más cerca :(. También intento empezar otro nuevo fic :)

Espero que os guste, muchas gracias por los reviews a todas.

**Ale89,Gabriela Cullen, christti, BlackCullen.** Sinceramente pienso que lo de Tanya se lo merece por jugar tanto con las mujeres :)

**LaAbuela, Yulibar, nyssaCullen, Bella masen, lokaxtv**, GRACIAS :)

**JaliceJalice**. Edward ha caido y no se da cuenta o no se quiere dar cuenta jajaja.

**Jos WeasleyC**, jajaja está dándole largas a Bella, por algo :)

**carolhina**, muchas gracias, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, el próximo será más explosivo creo jajaja.

**angie cullen o-shea**, tus reviews como siempre me encantan, muchas gracias :). Y sí, me parece a mi que Bella al final va a ser la que lleve la batuta jaja.

GRACIAS, y feliz año nuevo, espero que disfruteis el fin de añoo! :)

**BESITOS**


	6. Capítulo VI

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Todos son humanos._

_CHANTAJE PASIONAL_

_

* * *

  
_

Capítulo VI.

Alice rió con ganas, dejándome descolocado. ¿No se suponía que después de haberle contado lo que le había hecho a aquella pobre chica me tocaba escuchar su sermón? ¿Es que no había entendido lo que le había dicho? Acepté tener la primera cita con ella para conocerla, fingí estar interesado en la maldita fusión porque me gustaba, la invité a cenar para ganar puntos y aún así pifiándola de tal modo con Tanya y haciéndola sentir peor, aún después de lo que había pasado en mi despacho y después de haberla besado, Alice se mostraba frente a mi intentando sofocar la risa, sonriéndome…

-¿He dicho algo gracioso?

-Lo estaba esperando hermanito, hacía mucho tiempo.- Elevé una ceja sin comprender y ella me estrechó la mano. - ¿No crees que te estás tomando muchas molestias con ella para llevártela solo a la cama? - Abrí mi boca para intentar defenderme, pero no me dejó hablar.- Simplemente si no te conviene, puedes llamar a cualquiera de las chicas que tienes en tu lista y no lo has hecho.

-Alice no confundas las cosas.

-El único que lo está confundiendo todo eres tú, tonto. No lo estropees, dale a tu corazón una oportunidad, deja que sienta, no lo acorrales de esa manera.

-Pero Alice…

Mi hermana se estaba pasando de castaño oscuro. Sabía perfectamente lo único que necesitaba de Bella, solo quería una cosa de ella, nada de lo que me había pasado la noche anterior podría confundir mis ideas, ni siquiera aquel dolor punzante de mi corazón.

-Edward.- Bufó.- ¿Puedes dejar de ser tan terco?

-Te puedo demostrar que solo es un capricho cuando quieras…

-¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?

-Anoche pensé en llamar a Charlotte.

-¿A esa modelo estirada? ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?- Preguntó con una sonrisa retórica.

-Pensaba hacerlo hoy.- Volvió a ponerse seria mientras esta vez era yo el que sonreía.

-No sabes lo que haces.- La escuché murmurar.

-¿Sabes? Creo saber muy bien lo que hago. Nunca te han hecho daño Alice, nunca sabrás lo que pasé… para mi todo lo era ella.

-Creo saber muy bien lo que haces, pero no eres consciente de ello. Simplemente estás huyendo de todo lo que puede hacerte daño, pero no sabes que a veces para llegar a la felicidad se pasa por tragos amargos. - Suspiró. Yo me llevé la mano al puente de la nariz. ¿Me estaba llamando terco? ¿Ahora quien era el más terco de los dos? -Edward… sé que todo aquello que pasó con Ángela te dolió, pero tienes derecho a rehacer tu vida, a ser feliz como lo soy yo con Jasper. Por Dios… ¡Tengo derecho a ser tía!

-Alice…

-Bien, bien… voy a dejar el tema, simplemente te agradecería que no pienses tanto y escuches un poco a tu corazón. No conozco de nada a esa chica… no sé ni como se llama, pero me ha bastado escuchar como se dirigía a ti para saber que no es como todas esas babosas que te llevas a la cama.

-¿No me vas a decir nada de la fusión?- Dije cambiando el tema.

-¿La fusión…? Es todo una trampa…¿no?- Dijo frunciendo el ceño.- Pero bueno si decidieses hacer una fusión con otra empresa, supongo que no tendría por qué decirte nada, al fin y al cabo es tuya.

-Es un negocio familiar.

-Sabes manejarla.- Añadió guiñándome el ojo.

Salimos de mi Volvo para comenzar nuestro recorrido por las tiendas. La verdad es que no había mucho qué recorrer para comprar el regalo de nuestros padres, pero Alice me convenció para ir a algunas tiendas de ropa. Simplemente mi hermana era una fanática de la moda y yo esa tarde me había vuelto su bufón.

-Este te queda perfecto.- Dijo colocándome el cuello de la camisa y pasando la mano por la chaqueta del traje negro. - Con una corbata negra estarás estupendo.

-Alice…

-Tranquilo, yo también iré estupenda, iré con un vestido precioso, ya lo verás.- Dijo sonriendo ampliamente. Podía ver en sus ojos llameantes como se estaba imaginando ya aquel día. Me di la vuelta dejándola con su feliz ilusión y me metí en el probador para quitarme el traje. - Oye…

-¿Sí Alice?

-Puedes traer a esa chica… si quieres.- Dijo soltando una risotada.

-No voy a llevar a nadie Alice, deja de imaginar cosas.- Fruncí el ceño molesto, maldita fuese Bella por llamar en aquel preciso momento.

Conseguí deshacerme de aquel traje y cuando ya acabé de ponerme los zapatos, salí del probador y me paralicé al ver la cola que se había formado para pagar.

-¿Tanto he tardado?- Pregunté perplejo.

-Estaba así antes de que te fueras a cambiar. - Bufé, la verdad es que no tenía ganas de hacer toda aquella cola. Miré a Alice y le hice una mueca.

-No, no, no. El aniversario es pronto, tienes que comprártelo ya.

-Alice.. Aún quedan dos meses. Podemos venir mañana o cualquier otro día.

-¡No! - Dijo cogiendo el traje de mis manos y caminando hacía la larga cola.- Suspiré y recé por que aquella cola no durara más de media hora.

Alice y yo, después de estar esperando para pagar mi traje, ya oficial, fuimos a tomarnos un café y después fuimos a la Agencia de Viajes a comprar el regalo de nuestros padres. Alice había pensando en que podíamos regalarles un crucero por las Islas Griegas, simplemente me fiaba de mi hermana y estaba seguro de que sobretodo a mi madre aquel regalo iba a encantarle. Mis padres se merecían un poco de relax.

-Espero que nos veamos pronto Ed.- Se despidió Alice cuando la dejé en su casa.

-Yo también hermanita.

-Y recuerda todo lo que te he dicho por favor, no lo eches a perder.- Alice jamás se daba por vencida y si estaba seguro de algo es que aquella llamada de hacía unas horas, iba a amargarme mi existencia por un tiempo hasta que Alice se diese cuenta de que en realidad no sentía nada especial por Bella.

Llegué al piso y me tiré en el sofá, estaba realmente cansado, Alice no había parado en toda la tarde. Encendí mi portátil, pero no había nada interesante, así que puse la televisión. Sin darme cuenta el sueño comenzó a ganarme.

_-Edward, tenemos que hablar- Me dijo Ángela antes de entrar a clase. Fruncí el ceño, parecía estar muy seria y rara desde hacía varios días. - ¿Te importa saltarte esta hora?_

_-No, claro que no.- Cogí su mano, ella me la estrechó, pero en seguida la retiró y me sonrió… ¿apenada? - Bien… y qué es eso qué tienes que hablar conmigo? - Dije cargado de nerviosismo, por alguna extraña razón sabía por donde iban los tiros._

_-Es difícil para mí Edward.- Dijo agachando la mirada. Yo solo resoplé._

_-¿Vas a dejarme, ¿verdad? - Ella irguió la cabeza al segundo con los ojos abiertos de par en par._

_-Lo siento… yo…_

_-¿Por qué Ángela?- Pero ella no respondía, tenía las facciones tensas. - ¿Qué he hecho mal?_

_-No has hecho nada, eso es lo que más me molesta. Solo es que… - Se le quebró la voz._

_-¿Qué?- Urgí._

_-Ya no siento lo mismo por ti._

_Aquellas palabras simularon ser una daga que se clavaba lenta y cruelmente en mi corazón. Me quedé estático, mis músculos no reaccionaban, mucho menos mi razón. Me había paralizado completamente, sabía que algo raro pasaba, temía que Ángela me dejara, pero aquellas palabras me habían dolido demasiado._

_-Siento no haberlo hablado contigo antes, siento más no poder seguir contigo, eres un chico extraordinario, tienes todo lo que una mujer desearía tener, pero no puedo…- Dijo bajando la voz._

_-Ángela no puedes dejarme.- Dije con los ojos llorosos._

_-Edward… no… yo… ya no te quiero._

-¡No!- Grité sobresaltado en el sofá.

_YA NO TE QUIERO, YA NO TE QUIERO, YA NO TE QUIERO... _seguía recordando.

Una vez más había vuelto a soñar con aquel maldito día, pensaba que lo había superado, hacía años que no soñaba con ese día, tampoco con ella. De pronto un dolor me invadió y algo abrazó mi corazón, sintiéndolo como si me lo encogiera. Era dolor, pero un dolor extraño, no era el mismo que sentía siempre que soñaba con Ángela… ¿qué me estaba pasando? De pronto recordé las frases que mi hermana había pronunciado aquella tarde:

_¿No crees que te estás tomando muchas molestias con ella para llevártela solo a la cama? ,_

_El único que lo está confundiendo todo eres tú, tonto. No lo estropees, dale a tu corazón una oportunidad, deja que sienta, no lo acorrales de esa manera, _

_Simplemente estás huyendo de todo lo que puede hacerte daño, pero no sabes que a veces para llegar a la felicidad se pasa por tragos amargos._

¿Es que el único tonto era yo y realmente estaba comenzando a sentir algo por Bella Swan? No, no, podría comprobarlo cuando la viera el próximo día en mi despacho. Me daría cuenta de que solo era una ilusión, que simplemente el recuerdo de Ángela me hacía despertar aquellos sentimientos dormidos en mi, pero solo se quedaba en eso.

CHARLOTTE, vino a mi memoria en aquel momento, había quedado conmigo mismo en llamarla aquella misma noche y otra vez se me había hecho tarde, pero me dio igual, necesitaba alejar aquellos pensamientos de mi mente, necesitaba relajarme un poco, calmar tensiones. Cogí el teléfono y marqué los números que estaban apuntados en mi agenda. Comenzó a hacer llamada, pero nadie cogía el teléfono. Llamé una segunda vez, pero nada.

Estiré de mi cabello desesperado. Esto no me estaba gustando en absoluto, eran la 1:30 de la madrugada y mis ojos se encontraban abiertos de par en par. Tuve la intención de volver a tocar mi piano, incluso lo acaricié, pero no me senté. Tenía miedo de volver a tocar aquellas notas inspiradas en esa peligrosa mujer. Así que fui a la cama a intentar dormirme, cosa que fue difícil, por no decir imposible.

Siseé amargamente cuando escuché el despertador sonar.

-Buenos días Edward.- Me dije a mi mismo. Me llevé una mano a la cabeza, realmente me dolía demasiado, no había descansado bien.

Fui a la ducha como cada mañana, me vestí, desayuné y salí hacía _Breaking Rules. _Maldije todo el camino la noche que había pasado casi sin pegar ojo.

-Buenos días Jane.

-Buenos días señor, lo esperan en el despacho.- Fruncí el ceño considerablemente.

-¿Quién?

-La señorita Swan.

-¿Bella? - Ella había quedado en venir, pero no la esperaba tan temprano. Jane asintió. - Esta bien, gracias Jane.

Apreté el asa de mi maletín con fuerza y suspiré. Comencé a andar hacía la puerta mientras el corazón inexplicablemente comenzaba a latir rápidamente, ¿me estaba poniendo nervioso? Cerré los ojos antes de llevar la mano al pomo de mi puerta, sabía qué me esperaba. Abrí lentamente y asomé la cabeza. Ella se encontraba sentada en el sofá, parecía no haberse dado cuenta ya que miraba su reloj con un suspiro. Sus piernas desnudas se encontraban cruzadas y uno de sus pies no paraba de moverse. Se llevó una mano a su cola alta y la acarició. Tragué saliva y terminé de pasar, haciendo ruido al cerrar la puerta para alertarla de mi presencia.

-Veo que eres madrugadora.- Dejé mi maletín en la mesa de mi despacho y me dirigí hacia el sillón que se encontraba al lado del sofá. Estiré mi mano para estrecharla con la de Bella, pero ella solo se la quedó mirando.

-Prefiero solucionar los asuntos desagradables cuanto antes, así solo me quedan los buenos para el resto del día.- Vaya y comenzaba bien la mañana. Reí, su tono de voz me hacía realmente gracia. - Eres odioso.

-Gracias, tú a mi por el contrario me pareces… - _tan ardiente_, pensé. Ella enarcó una ceja esperando que continuara.

-Una gran profesional.

-Oh, claro. - Dijo con una sonrisa irónica. Después suspiró. - ¿Mi chaqueta? - Mierda, la había olvidado en el Volvo. Podía bajar a buscarla, pero no era el momento adecuado.

-Vaya.. Vas a tener que disculparme pero me la he dejado en casa. - Ella bufó y se llevó una mano a la frente antes de levantarse y bendecirme con esas curvas tan bien hechas que poseía.

Me quedé embelesado observándola. ¿Es que podía ser alguien más deseable que Bella Swan? Su falda vaquera alta y hasta las rodillas, no escondía ninguna de las curvas que poseía: sus caderas, sus piernas bien formadas, su cintura… ; y aquella camisa negra con aquel escote no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Comenzó a andar de atrás hacia delante rápidamente y sacudí la cabeza, algo en mi cuerpo se estaba encendiendo más de la cuenta y debía controlarme, así que me levanté.

-Lo has hecho adrede ¿no?

-Bella ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

-Para molestarme.

-No tengo intención de molestarte, perdona lo que pasó la otra noche. Tanya y yo no…

-No hace falta que me expliques lo que haces con tus amigas, me parece totalmente inmoral que un hombre juegue así con las mujeres.

-¿Amigas? - ¿Qué sabía ella de mi vida personal?

Ella suspiró y caminó hasta la mesa de mi despacho posando sus manos en la misma y quedando de espaldas a mi. Volví a escanear sin querer su espalda, sus brazos, su cintura, sus caderas…. Y tosí volviendo a concentrarme, me acerqué a ella.

-Bella… yo… - Sentí como se tensó cuando mi mano se atrevió a posarse en su hombro. Quizás debería apartarme, si le parecía inmoral lo que hacía con las mujeres quizás debía repugnarle que le tocara. Pero no podía, su cuerpo era adictivo con solo mirarlo, su roce era exquisito… la necesitaba.

-Vamos a hablar de la fusión si no hay nada más de que hablar. - Y de hecho en ese momento se me vino a la mente la condición tan importante que Bella tenía que cumplir si quería la fusión.

-Justo quería hablar contigo sobre ello. - Dije dando un paso hacia atrás, permitiendo que ella se girara y quedando frente a frente. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos por un segundo y luego con un leve sonrojo se distrajo mirando algo que no sabía muy bien que era.

-¿Y sobre qué es?

-No voy a fusionar mi empresa con la tuya. - Frunció su ceño al segundo y estrechó sus ojos deliciosamente achocolatados.

-¿Qué? - Inquirió casi gritando.

-Lo que has escuchado.

-Pero Edward, ya estuvimos hablando, has visto como mi revista ha mejorado en ventas, has visto la mejora de la calidad en todos….

-Bella.- Dije interrumpiéndola.

-¿Sí?

-Tengo una condición, si quieres que la fusión se lleve a cabo. - Ella volvió a fruncir el ceño y di el paso hacia ella que antes había dado hacía atrás, quedando más cerca de ella. Su respiración comenzó a aumentar.

-¿Qué… condición?- Preguntó entrecortadamente. Me atreví a elevar mi mano y acaricié sus labios con mi dedo índice, mientras la miraba a los ojos, los cuales no tardó en cerrar.

-Eres tan adictiva.- Susurré acercándome más a su oído. - Bella… - Susurré descargando mi aliento en su oreja y mordiéndole el lóbulo al final. - Pasa una noche conmigo.- Sentí de repente como sus manos me empujaban, pero no dejé que me alejara, cerré mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, teniéndola temblar.

-Suéltame o comienzo a gritar.

-Grita. - La reté. Acorté la distancia y la besé.

Al principio no cedía, sus labios se habían congelado, intentaban esquivar los míos, pero poco después fue rindiéndose y subió sus manos a mi cabello estirándolo, devolviéndome el beso de manera desesperada. Nuestros labios se encontraron llenos de conflicto y se abrieron al instante para unir nuestras lenguas. La subí y la senté en la mesa, apartando algunos papeles que molestaban. No pensaba tener sexo con ella en mi despacho, pero sinceramente me estaba tentando demasiado, todo en ella me excitaba.

Mi mano se atrevió a meterse por debajo de la falda y ella gimió, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de mi. Baje mis labios por su cuello, mientras ella seguía con su respiración demasiado dificultada y volví a cogerla en brazos por sus bien formadas piernas, volviendo a besarla en sus labios. La acomodé en el sofá y me puse encima suya, sin lastimarla. Mis labios estaban encantados por volver a probar el elixir de los suyos y su lengua, pero ahora necesitaban más. Comencé a descender por su cuello y por su pecho, hasta que me encontré con mi perdición desde el primer día: su canalillo. Pasé mi lengua por él, deleitándome con su sabor y me gané un fuerte suspiro de ella, mis manos comenzaron a desabotonar los botones de su camisa. Pero en ese mismo instante noté como se apartaba.

-Basta, basta. - Dijo sentándose en el sofá y abrochándose el botón que había logrado desabotonarle.

-Pero.. ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunté confuso, pensaba tenerlo todo bajo control.

-No soy como todas ellas, no quiero serlo, no soy una más, ¿entiendes?- Aquello me enfureció, y más sabiendo en que estado me había dejado.

-Pues no habrá fusión. - A cambió recibí un bofetón mucho más fuerte que el de la última vez.

-Me da igual si quieres esa condición, no pienso cumplirla, yo tengo una condición para ti. - Gritó. Reí sintiendo aún el picor del bofetón en mi mejilla. - Si no hay fusión… pienso publicar algo en mi revista que creo que no te va a gustar. - ¿Por qué estaba tan empeñada en la dichosa fusión?

-¿ Y qué es?

-Tengo tu lista de amigas. - Yo reí con ganas al escucharla.¿Pensaba que eso iba a detenerme? Una simple lista de mujeres no me pasaría factura.- ¿Qué pasaría si el prestigioso ejecutivo Edward Cullen, dueño de una de las revistas de moda más famosas del país, fuera el hombre más deplorable que existiera?

-Una lista con nombres no repercutirá mucho en mi revista.

-Quizás una simple lista no… ¿Pero qué tal si tengo pruebas? Fotos… - Estreché los ojos, prácticamente era imposible. Mi vida privada se encontraba completamente a salvo, era bastante cuidadoso con mis citas.

-¿Intentas decirme que tienes fotos? - Esta vez ella rió divertida.

¿Qué era lo siguiente de Bella Swan? ¿Por qué al final siempre era ella la que me ganaba? ¿Es que nunca iba a tener una pequeña posibilidad para derrotarla de alguna manera?

¿Y por qué insistía tanto en la fusión? ¿No sería más fácil para ella abandonar ese proyecto? Podía irse a otra revista si lo desease, ¿por qué era tan testaruda?

Yo solo podía mirarla, aún sentado en el sofá a su lado, con la mirada perdida en ella e intentando encontrar mi voz para preguntarle cómo lo había hecho.

* * *

Chicas, nuevo capítulo, siento haber tardado un poquito,pero he estado muy liada, con trabajos de la universidad, con las navidades y con mi tormento de Ed personal :(. Como dije tardaré un poquito más en subir :), pero no me olvidoo. Por cierto, **FELIZ AÑO 2010** a todas :)

**Gabriela Cullen.** Espero que ya estés bien de la varicelaa. Yo siempre digo ese refrán tambien: no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver jajajaja, pero bueno, ya se dará cuenta :)

**Mrs. P. and C. M11.** Tanya... lo ha estropeado todo un poco pero bueno.. :)

**LaAbuela, kkikkaCullen, E. Cullen Vigo, BlackCullen, yulibar, chiocullen, FrannCullen, **gracias :)

**angie cullen o-shea**, Edward es un amor sea como sea, no es asi? jajaja pero bueno.. a ver como acaba esto de la fusionn

**christti**, definitivamente no lo piensa jajaja

**Jos WeasleyC**, Edward es un descarado sí! pero creo que vuelve un poquito loca a bella jajaja, aunque bueno ella creo que lo ha puesto en su lugar.

**Cullen-21-gladys**. Tanya es una resbalosa jaja y no, Alice y Bella no se conocen :)

**Ale89**, ahora comienza el chantajee! jaja

**UN BESOTEE **a todaas :)


	7. Capítulo VII

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Todos son humanos._

_CHANTAJE PASIONAL_

_

* * *

  
_

Capítulo VII

-¿Pensabas que venía con las manos vacías?- Preguntó con una irresistible sonrisa irónica con las manos posadas en sus caderas. Yo reí sin poder creerlo aún.

-Creo que debía haberme imaginado que alguien como tú, sería capaz de eso y mucho más.- En seguida frunció el ceño.

-¿Alguien como yo?

-Sí… Te muestras tan fría, tan altiva… pero hace un momento me has demostrado que todo eso es una máscara. Me pregunto si también podría hacerte cambiar de opinión…- Dije acercándome lentamente a ella.

Nuevamente y sin poder evitarlo algo saltó en mi, en mi corazón, ¿es que acaso pensaba salir de mi pecho? El estómago comenzó a hormiguearme y mis manos pedían impacientes estrecharla junto a mi. Pero intenté eliminar esa necesidad sacudiendo la cabeza, y apartándome de su mirada.

-Así… que así me muestro ante ti.

-Totalmente.- Aseguré mientras me alejaba un poco más de ella, sentándome en mi silla giratoria de piel.- Ella no emitió sonido alguno.- No tendrás la fusión sin antes concederme mi deseo.

-No publicaré tus fotos, si firmas.- Sentenció.

-¿Por qué insistes tanto? - Pregunté con el ceño fruncido.- Mi revista es una de las más prestigiosas, pero solo una de las tantas que hay. Voy a acabar creyendo que deseas estar más a mi lado de lo que quieres mostrar.- Continué con tono indiferente.

Ella abrió la boca sin emitir sonido alguno por unos segundos y luego volvió a cerrarla girándose y dándome la espalda, miré hacia mi portátil por no volver a someterme a sus poderes capaces de descontrolarme inexplicablemente.

Comenzaba a acobardarme por aquellas sensaciones que sentía junto a ella, pero no me daría por vencido, necesitaba amarla. Necesitaba acariciar su cabello, perderme en su aroma, besar sus labios, verme reflejado en aquellos ojos achocolatados… Sacudí la cabeza, hacía tiempo que no pensaba en una mujer de esa manera y realmente no podía más. La miré, ella seguía de espaldas.

-¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato?- Cuestioné divertido. Ella volvió a girarse con una sonrisa retórica.

-¿Me la has comido tú?- Aquel latido atrozmente fuerte que bombeó mi corazón estuvo acompañado por uno peor, el de mi entrepierna. ¿Había escuchado bien? Bella se acercó lentamente y no pude evitar fijarme en su endemoniadamente sensual forma de caminar. - Solo estaba pensando...- Se inclinó tan lentamente sobre la mesa que era una tortura para mí, entonces me jaló de la corbata de un rápido tirón, provocando que nuestros rostros quedaran a un mísero centímetro. - ...Solo aceptaré tu proposición de una manera.

-¿Cu- cual?- Tartamudeé vergonzosamente, reflejándome en aquellos luceros.

-Firma primero.- Terminó con voz seductora, rozando suavemente mis labios con los suyos, haciendo que me estremeciera y que deseara más. Después me empujó hacia atrás y me miró seductoramente.

Pensaba que la voz se había escapado de mi garganta. Pestañeé varias veces, incluso intenté toser para aclararme un poco la garganta, si lo de las fotos no me lo esperaba, lo que acababa de decir me había dejado a medio morir… pero… estaba aceptando…

-¿A quién le ha comido la lengua el gato ahora?- Preguntó sacándome de mi estado de shock.

-¿Estás… aceptando?

-Siempre y cuando firmes primero. - Algo se encendió en mi cerebro y solté una risita.

-¿Y cómo sé que vas a cumplirlo después?

-Tienes mi palabra.- Dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Tú palabra…

-Es la palabra de una mujer. Seguro que es más digna y creíble que la tuya.

Cruzó sus brazos sobre su estómago. Miré al portátil ¿Iba a fusionar mi empresa solo por un estúpido capricho? Alcé la mirada y miré hacia la puerta. Hacía tiempo que _Breaking Rules _dependía solo de mi, los paquetes de acciones eran todos míos y a lo mejor no era una mala idea vender un porcentaje… Pero… ¿Esto lo estaba haciendo por la revista o por mi? Miré a Bella quien seguía mirándome con aquella sonrisa tan deliciosa.

-Deja que lo piense.- Pedí. Ella asintió.

-Cuando sepas la respuesta, pásate por mi despacho.

-¿Quieres que me pase por _Fashion Phoenix_?

-Al fin y al cabo ahora eres tú el interesado.

-Tú también.

-Dependes de mi.- Dijo colgándose el bolso.

Y me dejó con la boca abierta, con la palabra en la boca.

Estuve toda la mañana distraído en el trabajo. Gracias a que Zafrina estuvo conmigo revisando los últimos puntos del especial y estuve más o menos distraído con la tarea.

-¿Estás bien Edward?- Preguntó ella. Me quedé en silencio por algunos segundos. ¿Es que no lo había fingido bien?

-Sí… ¿Por qué lo dices?- Dije intentando sonreír.

-Te he visto un poco distraído, parecías no estar completamente en la conversación.

-Ah, claro que sí.

-¿Tienes que ver con esa mujer que tanto frecuenta tu despacho últimamente?

La pregunta de Zafrina me pilló desprevenido, no es que me sintiera amenazado por su pregunta, ni siquiera incómodo, Zafrina para mí había sido desde siempre como alguien de mi familia, ella me conocía desde que nací. Pero algo en su pregunta hizo que me inquietara completamente, me aclaré la garganta.

-No sé a que te refieres.

-Sí, esa chica… ¿Quién es?

-Es… la representante de _Fashion Phoenix._

-¿De _Fashion Phoenix_? ¿ y qué demonios hace…? ¿Es que acaso tienes un lío con esa chica?

Esta pregunta si que me incomodó, y bastante a decir verdad. No tenía nada con ella y eso me entristecía más de lo que debería, me inquietaba, me mataba por dentro. Pero… ¿por qué?

-No…

-¿Entonces?

-Son cuestiones de negocios. - Ella suspiró abatida, dándose cuenta de que no iba a desvelar mucha más información sobre las visitas de Bella a mi despacho.

-Espero que todo esté bien.

-Lo está Zafrina.- Dije sonriendo y tomando su mano.

Salí tarde del despacho, todo estaba listo para el especial por fin, una vez más habíamos llegado a tiempo. No es que mi revista fuese un desastre pero se caracterizaba por estos contratiempos de última hora. Aunque no podía quejarme.

Llegué a casa a eso de las 6 y media de la tarde y decidí ponerme cómodo para sentarme en el sofá, entonces cuando fui a encender la televisión comenzó a sonar el teléfono. Suspiré fastidiado y lo cogí.

-¿Sí?

-Ey, amigo.- Sonreí felizmente al reconocer la voz a través de la línea.

-¿He escuchado amigo? ¿Desde cuando a los amigos se les deja tirados?

-Edward… ¿no vas a perdonar a tú mejor amigo?

-¿Debería?

-Deberías entender que estoy muy ocupado últimamente. - Reí ante el comentario.

-Emmett… Pensaba que habías muerto.

-Sí estoy muerto, felizmente muerto en un mundo paradisíaco.- Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Tienes suerte de encontrarte en el paraíso entonces.

-Suenas como si tú te encontrases en el infierno.

-Algo así.- Dije suspirando. Hubo un silencio por parte de los dos.

-¿Tienes que contarme algo?

-No te preocupes Emmett, me encuentro como siempre, ya lo sabes.

-Podríamos vernos un día de estos.

-Cuando estés desocupado.- Dije divertido.

-Te llamaré esta semana.

-Espero tu llamada.- Dije a modo de aviso.

-Sí.

-Hasta luego amigo.

-Cuídate.- Terminó.

Dejé el teléfono en su sitio y me recosté en el sofá boca arriba sin encender la televisión. ¿Iba a fusionar _Breaking Rules_? Me llevé una mano a la frente y cerré los ojos con fuerza. Definitivamente aquello que estaba sintiendo por Bella estaba saliéndose de mis anteriores intenciones.

Necesitaba verla, quería verla. ¿Por qué se había instalado aquel dolor punzante en mi corazón desde que ella había salido de _Breaking Rules _esta mañana? ¿Por qué me atormentaba pensar que para ella solo fuese un simple chantaje? ¿Por qué me molestaba que ella no cayera rendida a mis intentos de seducción? Y sobretodo, ¿Por qué había sentido aquel latido desenfrenado en mi pecho, aquel cosquilleo en mi estómago y aquel hormigueo en mis manos?

¿Tendría razón Alice?

_¿No crees que te estás tomando muchas molestias con ella para llevártela solo a la cama? ,_

_El único que lo está confundiendo todo eres tú, tonto. No lo estropees, dale a tu corazón una oportunidad, deja que sienta, no lo acorrales de esa manera, _

_Simplemente estás huyendo de todo lo que puede hacerte daño, pero no sabes que a veces para llegar a la felicidad se pasa por tragos amargos._

Volví a recordar las palabras de mi hermana y estiré de mi cabello hasta tal punto que me hice realmente daño. Por mucho que me empeñara en negarlo, era cierto que me estaba tomando demasiadas molestias para llevármela _solo_ a la cama, y eso me inquietaba en sobremanera. A estas alturas con otra mujer, si me hubiese dado tantas calabazas habría desistido. Lo habría hecho desde hacía mucho tiempo. Pero con ella no podía, era imposible, yo la necesitaba, necesitaba tenerla.

Pero me daba tanto miedo abrir mi corazón… ¿Y si Bella volvía a hacerme daño? Estaba seguro de que si me enamoraba de ella y algo salía mal, yo saldría el peor parado. ¿Me estaba enamorando de ella sin proponérmelo? Sacudí al cabeza. ¿Estaba huyendo de aquel sentimiento?

Mi corazón aceleró su ritmo al momento, cuando recordé sus labios. Ella nunca se había comportado como todas las mujeres que conocía. Siempre había intentado mantenerse íntegra y sensata. Fría y segura. ¿Era eso quizás, lo que me llamaba la atención de ella?

No pude evitar rememorar aquel momento que había compartido esa misma mañana en mi despacho. Mis labios con los suyos, mis manos en su cuerpo, las suyas alrededor de mi cuello al igual que sus piernas lo hacían en mi cintura, sus leves jadeos, su cuerpo bajo el mío… Todo aquello lo había sentido más de lo que yo mismo esperaba, de una manera diferente a como trataba a todas las mujeres. No la había sentido como a Tanya, como a Jane, como Charlotte… la había sentido tan cerca, la había sentido mía…

Mi corazón se alegró al momento cuando admití que ni siquiera se había acercado a como había sentido a Ángela. Había sido algo diferente y nuevo. Sonreí por fin, sorprendido por lo que acababa de darme cuenta. Acababa de abrirle el corazón a alguien, sin darme cuenta lo había vuelto a hacer. Y estaba dispuesto a todo, yo también podía obtener mi felicidad. Ella era a quien realmente esperaba.

Llevé las dos manos a mi rostro tapándomelo cuando recordé algo: las fotos. Eso quería decir que Bella sabía mi vida anterior. Demonios ¿Cómo pretendía intentar algo con ella, cuando jamás me perdonaría mi pasado? Ella era una persona llena de unos valores y principios envidiables y yo había sido un egoísta y mal hombre que se había quedado sin ningún tipo de reconocimiento al haber tratado a las mujeres de aquella manera.

¿Qué pensaba hacer? Jamás tendría una oportunidad con ella… O.. sí. Volví a sonreír y me giré para quedar de lado, mirando la televisión apagada. Aún me quedaba una carta bajo la manga… FIRMAR. Ese era mi pasaporte para alcanzar una nueva oportunidad. Si firmaba, nuestras empresas se fusionarían, le ofrecería un porcentaje considerado de acciones de _Breaking Rules_ a un precio que no podría rechazar y yo… yo tendría oportunidad de conquistarla, de dejar de ser aquel monstruo en el que me había convertido, de sacar por fin al Edward de antaño… Estaba decidido, iría a _Fashion Phoenix._

Aquella noche dormí como hacía tiempo no lo hacía, Bella estuvo presente en todos mis sueños, acompañándome placenteramente. A la mañana siguiente llamé a Jane y le avisé que tardaría un poco más en llegar porque tenía una reunión importante. No era precisamente la más importante para mi empresa, pero sí lo era para mí.

Aparqué mi Volvo en las instalaciones de _Fashion Phoenix, _y la vi… Mi corazón comenzó a dolerme a causa de la velocidad a la que latía. Mi mundo se había reducido solo a aquella fina figura que caminaba hacía la entrada de la revista. Aquella esbelta silueta, femenina y sensual a la vez, capaz de volver loco a cualquiera. Su cabello se movía a la par que la leve brisa y la hacía parecerse a un ser sobrenatural.

Bajé del coche y me dispuse a seguirla. Las manos me picaban a medida que me acercaba cada vez más. La vi subir en el ascensor y me escondí para que no me viera. Después salí y esperé a que estuviera libre para subir yo. Recé por que cuando llegara ella ya hubiese entrado en su despacho, pero cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió, una energía emocional que hacía tiempo que no sentía se abalanzó sobre mí de manera brutal… Sí, la reconocí… estaba celoso.

Bella se encontraba abrazada a un hombre, alto, moreno, de tez oscura y ¿por qué no decirlo? Bastante atractivo, un rival duro. Se apartaron y el le sonrió tiernamente mientras ella se cogía de su brazo animadamente, pasando a su despacho. Salí del ascensor justo antes de que se cerrara la puerta, provocando que volviera a abrirse automáticamente. ¿Qué había sido eso? Me di cuenta de que mi mandíbula se había tensado demasiado al ver aquella escena y mis uñas casi se habían clavado en las palmas de mi mano, por cerrar los puños con tanta fuerza.

Pero, ¿Quién sería ese hombre que parecía estar tan cómodo con ella? ¿Su novio? ¡No! Ella no tenía novio… ¿Su hermano?, No… no se parecían en nada… ¿Un pretendiente? Aquella idea me quemó entero. Estaba claro que si quería a Bella, tendría que luchar por ella.

-¿Señor? ¿Se le ofrece algo?- Preguntó la secretaria, sacándome de mis pensamientos en ese momento. Respiré hondo y sonreí.

-Soy el señor Edward Cullen, me urge ver a la señorita Swan.

-En este momento está reunida.

-¿Puede anunciarle que estoy aquí? Por favor… - Dije poniendo ojitos, a lo que la secretaria titubeó y asintió de inmediato.

-¿Señorita Swan?… Sí, el señor Cullen lo está esperando fuera.

Iba a luchar por ella, iba a sacar a quien hiciera falta de mi camino para conquistarla, para amarla, para alcanzar mi propia felicidad de una vez por todas.

* * *

Capítulo VII, espero que os gustee :). He intentado actualizar prontitoo, aunque ya me este acercando demasiado a la fecha de examenes, jajaja. Aunque no debería, con todo lo que tengo que hacer... no puedo negarme a escribir tampoco... Creo que también se ha debido a mi estado de animoo! :)

**sil,** yo si fuera Bella, no podría aguantar todo lo que ella aguanta jajajaja, y la pregunta de ángela creo que en este capi se ve algo :).

**camilla anahi cullen, christti, *PrInCeSiTa*, karito CullenMasen, BlackCullen, E. Cullen Vigo, Coona, JaliceJalice, La Abuela, Ale89, soles**, muchas graciaas :)

**Jos WeaslyC**, creo que mas adelante se aclarará porque Bella está tan interesada, aunque tu misma puedes imaginarlo jajaja.

**kkikkaCullen, nyssacullen** y el cazador fue cazado por su presa! :)

**angie cullen o-shea**, Bella lo ha conseguido, aunque aun no lo sepaa :)

**chiiocullen**, claro que si Bella tiene que jugar con el por mal hombre, jajaja

**Gabriela Cullen**, creo que tienes razon en cuanto a que siempre recuerdas un amor pasado cuando uno nuevo comienza, pero Edward ha estado actuando de tal manera por el daño provocado por Ángela... jajaja

**carolhina**. Mujeeer, lo siento tantísimo, no hombre, como piensas que me olvido de ti? simplemente es que he tenido unos días muy raros y se ve que se me fue la cabeza y no te vi... :( lo siento de verdaad.

**Mrs. P. and C. M11**, jajaja creo que al final va a ganar Bella amiga, y creo que el motivo por el que bella insiste tanto puedes imaginartelo :)

UN BESOTE ENORME PARA TODAAS!

Subiré capitulo en cuanto me sea posiblee :)

MUUÁ!


	8. Capítulo VIII

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Todos son humanos._

_CHANTAJE PASIONAL_

_

* * *

  
_

Capítulo VIII

Respiré hondo y abrí mis ojos cuando me encontré frente a la puerta de su despacho. Me asusté al notar como el pulso de mi mano temblaba incontroladamente. ¿En qué situación me los encontraría? ¿Y si él realmente era su novio? No… Ella me había besado, ¿y qué? Después de todo un desliz puede tenerlo cualquiera… ¡Edward! Me reñí.

-¿Se encuentra bien señor Cullen?- Me preguntó la secretaría.

En ese instante me di cuenta que había permanecido demasiado tiempo delante de aquella maldita puerta sin entrar. Me giré intentando dibujar mi mejor sonrisa y asentí cortésmente. Después volví a girarme y encaré a la puerta con el ceño fruncido, elevando mi mano hacia el pomo. Giré la maneta lentamente, con miedo a lo que podría encontrar detrás de aquella puerta, quizás dos manos entrelazadas, miradas cómplices, sonrisas estúpidas... Una sensación parecida a la desesperación me embargó cuando fui consciente de que estaba abriendo la puerta.

-Adelante Cullen.- Escuché una voz, su voz, provocando que mi corazón latiera ensordecedoramente, afirmándome una vez más que lo que sentía hacia aquella mujer era real. Levanté la mirada dándome cuenta de que había estado cabizbajo.

-¿Se puede?- Me sentí tonto después de preguntar, era lógico. Escuché su risa.

Sentí como si me hubiesen quitado un gran peso de encima cuando vi que al menos no había contacto físico entre ellos. El chico moreno se sentaba frente a la mesa de su despacho, mientras ella se sentaba en su silla giratoria, parecida a la mía. Miré a mi rival. El cual me miraba bastante divertido, algo que me molestó.

-La verdad es que no te esperaba tan pronto por aquí.

-Me moría por verte.- Dije a modo de broma. Me acerqué y me elevé mi mano hacia el chico. - Edward Cullen.- Me presenté. Él pareció pensárselo dos veces antes de estrecharme la mano.

-Jacob Black, mucho gusto.- ¿Por qué tenía impregnada esa maldita sonrisa fanfarrona? ¿Es que ella ya le habría contado algo sobre mí?

-Jake, lo siento mucho, pero.. ¿podríamos vernos en otro momento?- Él se levantó de la silla sin contestarle.

-Espero que nos veamos en otro momento.- Me dijo, estrechándome la mano una vez más.

-Lo mismo digo.- Aunque en realidad no lo deseaba. Se reunieron los dos en la puerta del despacho, yo me tomé la libertad de sentarme en el sofá.

-Siento que hayamos podido hablar tan poco, de verdad que te echaba de menos Jake.- Dijo ella apenada. Sin poder evitarlo mordí mi lengua. Deseaba que ella me echara de menos a mí, que se dirigiera a mi de esa manera… En ese momento deseaba ser ese tal Jacob.

-Ah no te preocupes preciosa.- _¿¡Preciosa!? _Puse los ojos en blanco.- Creo que se acerca una cena.

-Igual, lo siento Jake, si tienes tiempo pásate más tarde.

-Hecho, y si no me paso otro día.

-Perfecto.

Alcancé a ver por el rabillo del ojo como ella se despedía de él con un efusivo abrazo, tan efusivo como el que había visto desde el ascensor. Eso provocó que mi cuerpo se tensase como nunca lo había hecho.

-Te quiero Jake.

Y ahora sí que me iba a dar un paro cardíaco. Sentí como mi cara se descomponía al momento, mis puños se cerraron automáticamente y mis hombros me dolían de la tensión. Pero no podía ser… ¿Cómo iba a aceptar mi propuesta teniendo novio? Era casi imposible viniendo de ella…

-Y yo a ti Bells, adiós.

-Adiós.

Pasaron algunos segundos silenciosos, en los cuales no se escuchaba ni su voz, ni la mía, ni sus tacones acercándose a mí, nada…

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó ella, ahora sí dando la vuelta y acercándose al sofá para sentar a mi lado, eso sí a una _distancia prudente_. ¿Pensaba que me la iba a almorzar a caso?

-Me dijiste que viniera cuando lo hubiese pensado.- La miré a los ojos y ella desvió la mirada, recogiendo algunos papeles sobre la mesa de centro.

-Eres rápido.

-Para lo que me interesa.- Mi mirada se dirigió a sus piernas, aquellas que había acariciado en mi despacho hacía tan solo un día… moría por volver a acariciarlas, pero me obligué a dejar de observarla y esta vez me entretuve con su cabello.

-Entonces me imagino que no vas a firmar.- Pronunció totalmente convencida. Llevé mis manos a las suyas y le robé sus malditos papeles para ponerlos en mi lado, me miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Sonrió nerviosamente mirando hacia su escritorio. ¿Es que no pensaba mirarme? ¡Yo estaba muriendo por perderme en su mirada chocolate! Después comenzó a juguetear con sus manos y las miró. Era una Bella tan diferente a la que había conocido…

-Bueno, digamos que estoy convencidísima de que te importa más tu propio beneficio que compartirlo con otros que quizás podrían ayudarte a conseguir más prestigio. Puede más tu orgullo Cullen.- Se encogió de hombros.

En ese momento vi lo que realmente ella pensaba de mi y en como me debía haberme visto yo mismo estos últimos años. En pocas palabras, me había convertido en un don nadie. Una persona sin valores, sin méritos, sin retos, sin metas, un hombre que a sus 27 años aun no había vivido verdaderamente su vida, que no se había encargado de su propia felicidad, que no se había valorado lo suficiente ni había valorado a nadie más, un hombre que vivía al margen de todo.

Sin poder evitarlo me llevé una mano al puente de la nariz y cerré los ojos por unos segundos, intentando no estallar, ¿Cómo había podido ser tan extremamente estúpido? Abrí mis ojos y la miré, ella aún seguía mirándose las manos, aquel intento de evitar mi mirada me estaba molestando, así que elevé mi mano hacía su rostro y lo giré, obligándole a que me mirara.

-De verdad siento que tengas tan mala imagen de mi, pero pienso hacértela cambiar.- Ella frunció el ceño confundida, en sus ojos podía leer que realmente no sabía de que estaba hablando, dejé caer mi mano.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?- Preguntó con una sonrisa, para después volver a evitar mirarme.

-¿Puedes mirarme por favor?- Disfrutaba perdiéndome en sus ojos y ella insistía en esconder su preciosa mirada. Suspiré y volví a repetir el mismo gesto anterior, si la única manera de que me mirara era obligándola lo haría. Ella hizo una mueca que me hizo sonreír. - Firmaré.

A la vista estuvo que ella no se esperaba para nada mi respuesta. Sus carnosos y rosados labios se entreabrieron dejando escapar un sonido extraño que ni yo mismo supe definir, sus ojos se agrandaron un poco más mostrándose sorprendidos y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color borgoña adorable.

-¿Fir- Firmarás?- Tartamudeó pareciendo más adorable aún. Sentí un click en mi cabeza al recordar lo que acarreaba para ella que yo firmara la fusión que ella tanto esperaba.

-Sí. - Se quedó pensativa, y dejé que volviera a dejar de mirarme, para que sus ojos recorrieran el despacho, no parecía estar donde yo estaba… -¿Bella? - Pregunté preocupado.

-Sí, perdón. - Sonreí, estaba pensando en lo que yo mismo pensaba. - ¿Cuándo quieres que nos reunamos para firmar?

-Si quieres ahora mismo.

-¿Ya?- Preguntó mirándome de repente con un brillo aterrador en sus pupilas.

-¿Para que esperar más? ¿No eras tú la más interesada en la fusión?

-Cullen…- Me advirtió en modo de advertencia, con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Sí, yo también estoy interesado.- Sonreí desbordando la ternura que me brindaba, aquella que ella siempre me había guardado y que escondía frente a mi. ´

Ella se levantó y fue hasta su mesa, cogió una carpeta y rebuscó nerviosamente entre los papeles que guardaba en ella sacando unos recogidos con una grapa, después se acercó al sofá, sentándose en el mismo lugar.

-No muerdo.- Dije bromeando.

-Más bien devoras.- Decidí no quitar mi mirada de las hojas que me había dado, fingiendo leer lo que ponía, sinceramente no me importaba, confiaba plenamente en ella. Pero podía imaginármela sonrojada. Había intentado sonar valiente, fría, insensible, pero no lo había conseguido. En ese momento se me ocurrió algo.

-Bueno y creo que deberíamos hablar de algo referente a la firma de la fusión.- Dije sacándome del bolsillo interior de la americana un bolígrafo para firmar.

-¿Estás seguro?

-La pregunta es… ¿tú estás segura?- Clavé mi mirada en ella, sintiendo como se incomodaba ante la misma y se removía en su asiento, alternando la pierna que tenía cruzada por la otra.

El hecho por el que ella creía que yo iba a firmar la maldita fusión era porque después de aquello me esperaba una placentera noche de sexo con ella, y yo con el corazón en la mano podía confesar que era lo que más deseaba, pero no simple sexo… yo.. Quería hacerle el amor, quería sentir su piel junto a la mía, quería apreciar cada caricia suya, amar cada una de sus curvas, deleitarme con el sabor que me otorgaría su suave y dulce piel… pero las palabras en este momento no me ayudarían, las acciones podría confundirlas… así que lo mejor era comportarme como siempre me debí haber comportado. Su inseguridad me atormentaba.

-Si no quieres no firmo.- Dije haciendo ademán de guardarme el bolígrafo, pero una de sus manos me lo impidió, sujetándome la muñeca con fuerza.

-No me voy a echar para atrás. - Me encogí de hombros y firmé el contrato.

-Listo.

-¿Cuándo? - Preguntó atropelladamente. Yo sonreí ante su nerviosismo.

-¿Qué te parece este fin de semana? - Escuché su pesado trago.

Ella asintió. Cogí una de sus manos y la besé tiernamente sin apartar los ojos de los suyos, sintiendo su suave piel, su rostro estaba a pocos centímetros del mío y sus ojos me miraban con urgencia, estuve a punto de cometer la imprudencia de besarla cuando miré aquellos labios entreabiertos, pero me obligué a despejar aquella idea, ahora no podía. ¿Cómo habíamos acabado tan cerca?

Ella pensaba que yo iba a cobrarme mi parte del trato, pero lo que no sabía es que iba a llevarse una grata sorpresa, porque yo había decidido dejar de ser aquel hombre sin sentimientos. Era jueves, por lo que el fin de semana se encontraba demasiado cerca.

-Te llamaré pronto, de todas formas podrías pasarte pronto por _Breaking Rules_, tenemos que poner en común algunas cosas, ya sabes, pequeñas cosillas de la fusión.- Sonreí.

-Sí, claro, en cuanto me sea posible me escaparé.

Ella seguía demasiado seria para mi, aun tenía que averiguar quien era aquel Jacob Black. Le di un apretón a su mano y volví a sonreírle. Hoy había visto a una Bella totalmente diferente y no me disgustaba, sus constantes sonrojos me habían devuelto a la vida.

No le di más vueltas y me despedí de ella a regañadientes, no quería separarme de ella, pero era necesario. No me había dado cuenta y ya habían pasado dos horas, con ella el tiempo corría demasiado deprisa, a penas podía apreciarlo.

-Recuerda que te llamaré.- Le dije acunando con una de mis manos su rostro y sintiendo como se tensaba ante mi contacto, sonreí, ella también sentía, podía notarlo. Como mínimo le atraía, eso no podía negarlo. Ella intentó sonreírme levemente y terminé acariciando su mejilla con mi pulgar, llevándome aquella sensación electrizante conmigo hasta que la volviera a ver.

El día de nuestra cita llegó mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba, en parte porque el viernes decidí volver a ir a su despacho, ya que sabía que ella no lo haría, estuvimos mirando algunos asuntos de _Breaking Rules _y _Fashion Phoenix. _Aunque realmente era muy difícil concentrarme en aquellos puntos teniendo a Bella tan cerca, sus manos, sus labios, su voz… su cuerpo, anhelaba su roce, pero yo mismo había decidido comportarme como un caballero, así que no podía fallarme, esto no solo lo hacía por mí. Ella se había comportado como siempre, no parecía la misma Bella del día anterior, volvía a ser la Bella fría, distante y altiva.

Necesitaba demostrarle a ella que podía ser un buen hombre, que podía reaprender aquellos valores que desde pequeño mis padres me habían inculcado. No iba a ser un trabajo fácil, lo sabía, pero era mi nueva meta.

Me desperté el sábado a eso de las 10 y media de la mañana, no sabía muy bien como era que había dormido tanto, solo pude sonreír al recordar mi sueño con ella… quería que se cumpliera. Un paseo por una playa desierta al atardecer, observar las estrellas tumbados en medio de un descampado, tenía tantos sueños en mente, que a veces me venía abajo cuando pensaba que igual ella nunca podría aceptarme, pero no iba a desistir, no sin antes luchar.

Aun tenía que saber quien era Jacob Black, no se me había olvidado. Emmett me llamó por la tarde para vernos el domingo, decidí no contarle nada de mi supuesta cita con Bella, no quería que pensara que significaba para mí lo mismo que las otras… no iba a permitirlo, Bella para mí significaba mucho más que simple sexo.

Salí de la ducha y me vestí impaciente por salir a buscarla, pero ya estaba listo y era temprano, así que me senté en la orilla de la cama, al lado de la mesita, intentando controlarme. Esta vez no podía salir nada mal. Mi vista se posó sobre la mesita de noche, sobre la cual yacía mi agenda… sí, aquella agenda que había utilizado tanto para llamar a mis amigas… La cogí y me miré frente al espejo.

¿Cómo había sido capaz de semejante estupidez? Estaba claro que a ellas no les importaba acostarse conmigo, pero yo era otro asunto. No sabía como había podido caer tan bajo, me dirigí a la cocina y la tiré a la basura con una sonrisa, ya no era el mismo.

Volví a mi habitación y me paré en el umbral, esbocé una sonrisa al imaginarme como sería ver a Bella cada día en mi cama. Su cuerpo desnudo junto al mío, tapado por la sábana de forma desordenada, los buenos días, traerle el desayuno, quizás tomar un baño juntos… Imaginaba tantas cosas, que cada vez me desesperaba más. Cogí la chaqueta y me la puse frente al espejo, me miré por última vez y salí sin ponerme perfume, esta noche iba a ser el verdadero Edward.

No tuve que esperar, ella se encontraba tan puntual como la primera vez que me cité con ella para cenar. Lucía tan irreal como siempre, aunque algo más informal que la primera vez, una falda gris alta con una camisa negra y una chaqueta. ¿Por qué me mataban aquellas faldas?

-Buenas noches Cullen.

-Edward.- Corregí. Ella sonrió sin mirarme, colocando su bolso en su regazo después de cerrar al puerta.

-Como quieras Edward.

No hablamos mucho durante el trayecto, decidí llevarla a un restaurante italiano, uno de mis preferidos. Bajamos del coche y entramos para que el mesero nos dirigiera hacia nuestra mesa, previamente reservada por mi. Ayudé a Bella a sentarse y luego me acomodé en mi lugar, nos trajeron la carta.

-¿Siempre tienes que sorprenderme? - La miré confuso.

-Bueno.. Creo que no es nada del otro mundo. - Ella hizo una mueca en desacuerdo y miró la carta.

Y era verdad, el restaurante al que la llevé la primera vez no tenía nada que ver con este, éste era mucho menos ostentoso. La observé mientras miraba su carta, esa camisa le quedaba perfecta, como siempre sus dos primeros botones estaban desabrochados, dejando ver aquel canalillo que juro podía volverme demente algún día. Decidí entonces poner atención en mi carta antes de que me descubriera. Pedimos lo mismo.

-¿Cómo ha ido tu día?- Pregunté.

-Bueno, he estado preparando cosas con mi madre, mañana tenemos una cena. - Asentí con una sonrisa, parecía tan apegada a su familia…

-Te veo solicitada este fin de semana.- Ella rió antes de mirarme.

-Tengo que decir que no siempre es así. ¿Tú que has hecho? - Pensé… la verdad es que no había hecho gran cosa.

-He salido a comprar, las reservas se están acabando.- Dije rascándome la cabeza. ¿Cómo sería ir al supermercado juntos?

-Que no te mueras de hambre Cullen, me quedaría sin socio. - Sonreí ante su intento de tono masculino.

-Tranquila sé cuidarme, y dime, ¿tienes una cena importante mañana? - Me sentí un poco cotilla preguntando aquello, pero me moría por saberlo. Ella bebió un poco de vino y colocó de nuevo la copa en su sitio.

-Mañana tenemos una cena con los Black.- Dijo pasando el dedo por el borde de la copa.

-¿Con… los Black? ¿Con el chico del jueves? - Pregunté enarcando una ceja. Se limitó a asentir. Di gracias a que mis manos estaban bajo la mesa pues las cerré con fuerza, ¿Quién era ese tal Jacob?

-Bueno con sus padres y él.- Intenté tanto no perder mi sonrisa como seguir regulando mi respiración. Aquel Jacob me estaba poniendo de muy mal humor.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Ah sí, perfecto, no te preocupes.

-Jacob me propuso cenar con sus padres a cambio de dejar de insistirme sobre un asuntillo.- Continuó. Quería saber que asuntillo… pero no quería precipitarme.

-Eso es chantaje.- Dije divertido.

-¿Chantaje? - Preguntó con las cejas levantadas.- No hables de chantaje Cullen, esto es el resultado de tu chantaje.- Dijo mostrando con sus manos la mesa. Me sentí realmente mal, pero decidí dejarlo pasar.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, reímos y hablamos de varias cosas, sentía aquello que necesitaba, aunque seguía con aquella espinita, Jacob Black. Bella cada vez ahondaba más en mi corazón, ganándoselo entero y sentía miedo, ¿Y si ese tal Jacob la quería? .

Como siempre todo comienzo tiene su final, y decidí que ya era bastante tarde, tenía que llevarla a su apartamento.

-¿Nos vamos? - Pregunté con una pequeña sonrisa. Ella se tensó al momento y cambió una vez más.

-Sí.- Contestó simplemente.

Una vez más el trayecto fue demasiado silencioso y estuve recordando una de las anécdotas que me había contado en la cena sobre su estancia en el instituto. Sonreí al imaginarme a Bella en el suelo en medio del comedor, a causa de una cáscara de plátano que no había alcanzado a ver. Llegamos demasiado rápido a su apartamento y tuve suerte en encontrar aparcamiento.

Suspiré, me bajé del coche y le abrí la puerta para que saliera. Los tacones que llevaba esa noche eran realmente altos, me llegaba un poco más arriba de los hombros. Cerré la puerta y cerré el coche, no iba a tardar, solo iba a acompañarla. Ande unos pasos y me giré, Bella aun estaba parada, esperé unos segundos mirándola hasta que me alcanzó.

-Es por aquí.- Dijo abriendo un portal.

-Sabes…- Dije mientras esperábamos el ascensor. - Yo le hubiese dado su merecido a ese chico que se rió de ti.- Ella sabía perfectamente a que me refería.

-Estoy segura de que en ese momento te hubieses unido a sus risas, como todo el instituto.- Dijo agachando la mirada, simulando una sonrisa socarrona. Cogimos el ascensor y ella pulsó el 3. Alcancé su mentón con mi mano y lo elevé para que me mirara.

-No estés tan segura… - Nos quedamos mirando hasta que la puerta se abrió. Caminamos por un pasillo y llegamos a su puerta. La abrió y entró, pero yo me quedé en el umbral.

-Puedes pasar.- Dijo nerviosa, pero yo negué con la cabeza.

Bella me miró confusa, después suspiró y un color rojo borgoña apareció en sus mejillas, dejó su chaqueta en el perchero de al lado y avanzó hasta donde yo estaba. Su mano rozó mi brazo, provocando que sintiera una intensa descarga eléctrica. La sentí más cerca y fruncí el ceño, no estaba buscando esto… no podía hacerlo. Bella se puso de puntillas para alcanzar mis labios… pero me retiré antes de que no pudiese parar, antes de fallarle una vez más.

-Teníamos… un trato.- Dijo mirándome sorprendida con la respiración entrecortada.

-Mi chantaje ya no tiene caso.- Dije intentando calmar mi respiración también.

-Pero tú… accediste a firmar si yo… - Volví a acercarme a ella y acuné su rostro con mis manos.

-Me importas más de lo que te crees Bella.- Ella me miró con el ceño fruncido y la entendía, después de todo, ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que Edward Cullen iba a rechazar una noche de sexo?

-Pero… tú… has firmado. - Reí ante la lógica de sus palabras.

-Sí, he firmado, pero tú lo has dicho Bella, no eres como todas, no voy a tratarte como a una más. - Se alejó de mi contacto provocando que mis manos me quemasen, pidiendo su remedio, su piel. Ella solo rió nerviosamente llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-No puedo creerlo, ¿Cuál es la cámara? - Comenzó a toquetear mi chaqueta como loca, la cogí por las muñecas.

-Basta Bella, ¿¡tanto te cuesta creerlo!? ¿tanto te cuesta creer que me has llegado al corazón como ninguna otra? - Bella me miró de nuevo sorprendida por mi tono esta vez molesto. La solté cuando bajó su mirada apenada.

-Lo… lo siento Edward…- Di un paso para atrás, alejándome de la tentación de abrazarla.

-Nos vemos el lunes, ya sabes que quiero hablar sobre lo de las acciones de mi revista. - No la volví a mirar, me alejé de su apartamento y me dirigí hacia el mío.

Aparqué mi Volvo en la plaza de garaje y subí hasta mi apartamento, abrí la puerta y encendí la luz estirándome del pelo, entonces elevé mi mirada y vi su chaqueta. Suspiré, ella iba a volverme loco. Avancé hasta la misma y la quité de la silla para llevármela al rostro. Aún olía a ella, la abracé imaginando que era Bella.

-Vas a volverte loco.- Musité para mi. Me dirigí hacia mi habitación y me desvestí, quedando en boxers para meterme en la cama con su chaqueta, esa noche iba a dormir con ella, o al menos con su perfume.

* * *

Capítulo VIII! Aggg, Ed!

**christti, camila anahi cullen, usw, *PrInCeSiTa*, AliciaConi, LaAbuela, vanessa828, Yami Naty Cullen Swan, **gracias. :)

**Jos WeasleyC**, pues si no podía ser otro que Jake! Edward ya se ha dado cuenta de todoo :)

**kkikkaCullen**, no comamos ansias, jajaja Jake no tiene mucha importancia, no va a ponerle el camino dificil a nuestro querido Edward. :)

**E. Cullen Vigo**, se lo que se siente a mi también me pasa con otros fics y creeme que aún estoy esperando desde septiembre del año pasado que actualicen algunos, jaja. Sinceramente hago lo posible por subir cuanto antes, es más yo también estoy muy implicada con mis historias, me gusta escribirlas de verdad, pero claro lo primero es lo primero :) Graciaas.

**Angie Cullen O-shea**, oh sí! jajaja las mujeres siempre al poder, Edward esta hasta los huesos por Bella, por fin :) Gracias por desearme suerte para mis examenees!, lo necesito de verdaad porque esta dificil la cosaa jaja. Auf wiedersehen amiga! ¿Te ha dado por el aleman? jajaja Muuá!

**chiiocullen**, jajaja Edward a mi me encanta en todas sus facetaas, travieso, serio, protector, celoso... jajaja yy en cuanto al dicho, en mi pais al menos se dice así: ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato? jajaja pero bueno ya sabes que la lengua esta viva y que en otros sitios podeis decirlo de otra manera :)

**Gabriela Cullen**, y sí por fin Edward acepto de una vez por todas sus sentimientos!, no te preocupes por Jake no tiene nada que hacer :)

**BlackCullen**, claro, tu confia en Edward :P

**sneidy cullen**, ualá me sorprendi al ver tu enorme review jajajaja, era casi tan grande como Emmett. El acuerdo de la fusion ya esta firmadoo. Aun no se si Bella es virgen o no, quien sabe? igual tuvo algun noviete cuando era un poco más joven, al fin y al cabo Edward ha estado con muchas, no sería tan injusto :P Aunque siendo una persona con tantos valores jum.. se me hace dificil pensar también que se haya entregado así sin más, así que ya veré :) Gracias por tu opinioon y por tus buenos deseos para msi examenes que ya estan a la vuelta de la esquina. Y en cuanto al LEMMON, aun no sé tampoco, como dice Stephenie, yo dejo que los personajes me hablen, no me gusta forzarlos, aunque creo que está bastante cerca :P :) Se siente tension!

**Ale89**, jajaja Edward ahora tiene que luchar por lo que quieree, hay que revivir al Edward del pasado :)

**carolinha**, graciaas! Y no, no uso tuenti :) (L)

Un besito a toooooodas! (L) :)


	9. Capítulo IX

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Todos son humanos._

_CHANTAJE PASIONAL_

_

* * *

  
_

Capítulo IX

-Aún no puedo creerlo.- Contestó Emmett con una sonrisa incrédula ante mi confesión sobre las sensaciones que me provocaba Bella.

-¿Qué no puedes creer? Todos somos humanos.

-Pensaba que tú eras el menos humano de todos.

Me rasqué la mandíbula con la vista clavada en mi taza de café vacía. Habían pasado 3 semanas desde aquella maldita cita y solo conseguía a duras penas no abalanzarme sobre ella como un animal cada vez que trabajábamos juntos. Ciertamente se me hacía cada vez más difícil el hecho de estar juntos en un mismo lugar reprimiendo todos los sentimientos que me provocaba, algo inédito por mi parte, algo que me estaba matando poco a poco, pero así lo había querido.

Sí, había sido mi gran idea. Quería demostrarle a ella que no era una mujer más en mi vida, que realmente me interesaba, que lo que ella despertaba en mi era tan verdadero como su propia belleza. Sabía, estaba seguro de que me iba a costar mucho trabajo, después de todo había cometido demasiados errores, errores que serían difíciles de olvidar.

Después despedirme en su apartamento, tardé en volver a verla varios días. Aún no sé muy bien qué fue que pasó. Pensaba que ella reaccionaría positivamente ante el gesto de no cobrarle su parte del trato, solo necesitaba que creyera en mí y que me diera una oportunidad. Quería que la vez que estuviese conmigo no fuese por un maldito trato, quería que fuese por que queríamos los dos, ella y yo. Noté como Emmett me pasaba la mano por delante de la cabeza, llamando mi atención y haciendo que dejara mis pensamientos a parte.

-¿No me has escuchado? - Preguntó.

-Lo siento… ¿Qué decías?

-No importa, era algo sin importancia. - Suspiré y apoyé los codos en la mesa.

-Venga, dímelo. Vale sí, admito que estaba algo distraído, pero… - No pude seguir, mi mirada se quedó clavada en alguien.

-¿Qué pasa? - Escuché preguntar a Emmett.

Sentí como una tonta sonrisa se dibujaba en mi rostro, mi corazón comenzó a dar saltos de alegría y sentí en mis manos aquella electrizante sensación cada vez que la veía.

-Edward… - Insistió él, mirando hacia todas partes.

-Es ella.

-¿Quién?

-¡Bella! - Susurré.

-¿Y qué hace aquí? - Preguntó confuso, con el ceño fruncido.

-No sé… ahora voy a averiguarlo.

Me levanté no muy convencido de qué hacer, o preguntar, pero mi cuerpo no respondía, seguía caminando en dirección a ella, con el corazón latiendo cada vez a más velocidad. Se había sentado en una de las mesas del fondo, ¿me habría visto y no me dijo nada? Sus piernas desnudas y cruzadas me habían encandilado haciendo que un suspiro se me atragantara, sostenía en sus manos una revista. Sin pensarlo me senté en la silla de al lado. Vi a cámara lenta como su precioso rostro se iba descubriendo a través de la revista con el ceño fruncido, después en seguida sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

-¿Leyendo un rato?

-Esta bien informarse sobre la moda… - Dijo apartando la mirada en seguida.

-¿Molesto? - Pregunté inocentemente.

-Ah, no, solo estoy esperando a alguien. ¿Qué haces aquí? - Preguntó con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

-Bueno, he venido con un amigo a tomar café. Es aquel de allí.- Dije mirando hacia Emmett.

-¿El frikie engominado con coleta y chaqueta de cuero? - Nos reímos los dos.

-No… es el que está detrás del frikie, el fortachón.

-Ah.

-No sabía que frecuentabas este lugar.

-Ah no, no.- Dijo sonriendo.- No suelo venir aquí, es solo que mi amig…

-Hola Edward.- Escuché detrás mía una voz desgraciadamente familiar.

Mi mandíbula se tensó por un instante y pestañeé un par de veces por los celos que comenzaba a sentir en mi cuerpo. Suspiré levemente, intentando que mi estado no se me notara demasiado. Me giré con una sonrisa más falsa que el pelo que llevaba el anciano que se sentaba al lado de la mesa de Bella.

-Hola… ¿Jacob?

-Sí, Jacob. - Dijo ofreciéndome la mano.

La miré con cara de pocos amigos y la estreché por educación. Sentí mi cuerpo arder, con gusto le hubiese gritado que ella era mía, que no se atreviera a ponerle una mano encima, que… Con el mismo esfuerzo que antes, intenté sonreír.

-Bueno… yo… ya me iba. - Dije entre dientes.

-¿No quieres quedarte a tomar algo con nosotros? - _Sí imbecil, pero solo para que no estés a solas con ella._

- No gracias, yo ya me iba, he venido con un amigo. - Dije levantándome.

-Como quieras, adiós Edward.- _Vete al infierno._

-Adiós. Bella, nosotros nos vemos mañana, recuerda que tenemos una reunión con los departamentos.

-Ahí estaré. - Le sonreí.

Me costó lo imposible dejarla a solas con ese engreído de Black, pero al fin y al cabo tuve que alejarme. Le hice un gesto a Emmett, que ya había pagado la cuenta y salimos del establecimiento.

-Te ha pegado fuerte. ¿Te has visto la cara? Relájate Edward. - Aceleré mi paso inconscientemente dejando a Emmett detrás. - ¡Edward!

-¿¡Qué!? - Pregunté exasperado, sentí su risa atrás. Me cogió por el hombro y me giró bruscamente, dándome una fuerte palmada en la parte izquierda del pecho.

-¡Que te has enamorado! - Sonreí desganadamente.

-Es lo que he intentado explicarte…

Regresé a mi departamento con la imagen clavada de Black con Bella. ¿Qué pasaba si ella lo amaba? ¿Tenía algo que hacer con ella? Sacudí la cabeza en el sofá de casa, me levanté y me llevé una mano al cabello, queriéndomelo arrancar de la impotencia que sentía. Entonces mi vista volvió a clavarse en su chaqueta, colgada de una silla. Aún no se la había devuelto, aun no sabía muy bien si no me la había perdido porque se le había olvidado o porque no quería volver a recordar aquella noche.

Suspiré. No podía darme por vencido tan rápido, era lógico que mi imagen estuviese manchada, pero tenía que limpiarla rápido si no quería que otro se adelantara, tenía que hacerle ver que la amaba, que mi amor por ella era puro. Sonreí hacía su chaqueta.

* * *

No pude evitar quedarme observando como su cabello se movía cada vez que caminaba. Estaba señalando a los jefes de departamento de _Breaking Rules_, mediante unas dispositivas, las ventajas que ofrecía nuestra fusión. Sus blancas y largas piernas eran tan perfectas… parecían estar enviándome un aviso, invitándome a un viaje infinito.

Su esbelto cuerpo jamás me había parecido tan bello con esa falda corta y su americana. Sentí mi sonrisa involuntaria e intenté recomponerme, no era bueno tener ese tipo de pensamientos en medio de una reunión, pero era casi imposible resistirme a ella.

Podría dar por finalizada la reunión, atraparla rodeando su estrecha cintura con mis brazos y tumbarla sobre la mesa de la sala de juntas, besarla, acariciarla, saciándome de mi sed por ella, sintiéndome más allá del propio paraíso. Pero aquello no era posible.

-¿Explicaste como se repartirían los beneficios? - Me preguntó haciendo que me alejara de mi burbuja perfecta.

-Ah, sí. - Ella me sonrió de manera cómplice. Fruncí el ceño, eso no era muy normal en ella.

-Bueno pues, creo que he acabado, ¿Quieres agregar algo más Edward? - Elevé mis cejas, la verdad es que mucha atención no había puesto. Negué con la cabeza.

-No, está todo perfecto. - Dije sonriéndole.

Los jefes de departamento fueron saliendo de la sala de juntas, dejándonos a Bella y a mi solos. Cerré la puerta y llegué a darme cuenta del respingo que dio el cuerpo de Bella. Suspiré y me acerqué hasta donde se encontraba ella, recogiéndolo todo. Me acerqué hasta estar frente a su espalda.

-Interesante exposición. - Dije acercándome más.

-¿Crees que ha quedado bien? Quizás tendría que haber explicado un poco mejor el apartado de beneficios, pero sinceramente prefería ir al grano, no siempre las revistas van a…

Se giró regalándome un hermoso plano de su rostro, pero se quedó en silencio. Vi como sus ojos dudaron al mirar a los míos. Sus labios se habían entreabierto, haciéndome muy difícil reprimir el deseo de besarlos. Intenté alejarme de ella antes de cometer una imprudencia, pero mi cuerpo no respondía, sus enormes ojos achocolatados se habían apoderado de mi razón y de mi poca iniciativa.

Sin esperarlo, una de sus manos viajó hasta mi cabello, haciendo que mi cabeza se inclinara hasta colisionar contra sus dulces labios. Su beso fue correspondido de manera inmediata, con el corazón en la mano. Desesperado al principio, lleno de hambre y demostrando la pasión y la tensión que se sentía en aquel momento, pero después la fuerza fue menguando, haciendo que su lengua rozara lentamente la mía, mordí su labio inferior delicadamente, bebiendo de aquel manantial de dulce miel que sus labios me ofrecían. Mis manos se habían apropiado de su cintura, ciñéndola con fuerza a mi cuerpo.

Sentí como su cuerpo se apegaba más al mío, algo que hizo que me encendiera, sí, esta mujer iba a matarme, la deseaba con todas mis fuerzas. Una de mis manos fue bajando por su cadera, hasta llegar a su muslo y lo estiré hasta tocar su rodilla con mi cadera, inclinándola y comenzando a besar y a morder muy lentamente su cuello.

-¿Por qué eres tan adictiva? - Dije subiendo por su mandíbula.- Me encantas.- Susurré en su oído entrecortadamente.

Escuché casi un imperceptible gemido cuando mordí el lóbulo de su oreja. Comencé a caminar , y a dirigirla sobre la mesa de juntas, apoyándola en la misma, pero siguiendo de pie con su cuerpo pegado al mío, sintiendo un calor hechizante por todo mi cuerpo, a estas alturas debería haberme quitado toda la ropa, parecía estar quemándome vivo. Sus labios, sus manos, la piel de sus piernas, sus curvas amoldándose en mi cuerpo…

-Edwa…- Dijo en un gemido.- Edward.- Volvió a susurrar.

-Dime preciosa.- Susurré juntando su frente con la mía.

-Para por favor.- Murmuró con los ojos cerrados, pero sus brazos aún seguían asidos a mi cuello, atrayéndome fuertemente hacía ella.

Me quedé un par de segundos como estaba. Su frente pegada a la mía, mis manos en su cintura y sus brazos rodeando mi cuello. No quería separarme, quería seguir, pero ella me había pedido que parara y no quería que hiciera algo que no quisiera, ante todo debía respetarla. Me separé con gran esfuerzo de su cuerpo y di un paso dándole la espalda. ¿Por qué no podía seguir besándome? ¿Acaso ese tal Jacob tenía algo que ver? ¿Ella debía besarlo de la misma manera?

-Edward… tenemos que replantearnos un par de ideas, no podemos seguir así. - Murmuró.

Me llevé una mano al rostro deseando arrancármelo y me giré con cara de pocos amigos. No quería esto, quería poder estar con ella libremente, amarla como se merecía, consentirla en todo lo que me pidiera, estar junto a ella… saber que ella me correspondía.

-¿Por qué? - Pregunté serio.

-Esto no tenía que haber pasado.

En seguida se me nubló la mente al pensar que ella podía estar con Jacob Black… ¿Por qué entonces no podía besarme? Sin pensar mi puño golpeó la mesa con gran fuerza, sintiendo como mis nudillos crujían.

-Es por él ¿no? - Bella frunció el ceño sin entender. - Jacob.

Su expresión cambió al instante por una risa musical pero no por ello menos inocente. ¿Bella se estaba riendo de mi? ¿Qué había dicho de gracioso? Fruncí el ceño a más no poder y cerré los puños con fuerza, sintiendo mi mandíbula tensa. Ahora iba a explicármelo todo.

* * *

Capítulo IX, no es muy largo, pero hoy estaba de buen humor gracias a que mi examen ha ido mejor de lo que esperaba... :) Prometo que el siguiente será mas largoo.

**LaAbuela, Nataliekat, Coona, you, katlin, marihel, Marita, Jos WeasleyC, *PrInCeSiTa*, E. Cullen Vigo, JaliceJaclie, camila anahi cullen, christti, paolastef**, GRACIAS :)

**carolhina**, jaja graciass! Creo que Jacob ya se basta por sí mismo para celar a Edward... :) Pero aun queda una sorpresa que llegara pronto... :)

**lokaxtv**, Edward sabe ser muy dulce jajaja

**sil**, si sabemos que Edward está dispuesto en cualquier momento a acostarse con Bella... jajaja :) Gracias.

**Gabriela Cullen**, Jacob... solo se encarga de dar celos y sí, Edward es un encanto en todas sus facetas :P

**chiiocullen**, ¿Cómo sería ver a Edward en un centro comercial? jajajaja Mejor no imaginarlo... yo me lo encuentro comprando y me lo llevo a casaa directamentee. :P

**Mrs. P. and C. M11.** Sii, me encantó Edward en el capítulo anterior, como todo un caballero retractándose y deseando cambiar por ella :)

**Angie Cullen O-shea**. Jajajaja, Bella estaba convencidísima de que no iba a firmar, pero nuestro Edward es todo un caballero y no se ha cobrado su parte dle trato... por ahora... jajaja. Auf wiedersehen! No sé de qué programa me hablas jajajaja pero igual... me ha hecho graciaa :)

**Ale89**, jajaja Jacob se lo está haciendo pasar mal a Edward... vamos a ver el siguiente capi :)

**OiOangelita1990**, en el próximo capítulo os sacaré de dudas de quien es realmente Jake en la vida de Bella :)

**kkikkaCullen**, te lo imaginaste con boxers? jajaja yo me lo imagino sin! :P :)

Una vez más graciaas!! Espero poder actualizar prontoo :)

UN BESOTEE!


	10. Capítulo X

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Todos son humanos._

_CHANTAJE PASIONAL_

_

* * *

  
_

Capítulo X

-Es- estás de broma, ¿no? - Preguntó riendo aún.

-¿Crees que tengo cara de querer bromear? - Pregunté furioso por su respuesta.

Apreté los puños, mientras notaba como Bella intentaba sofocar su risa, aún con las manos en su estómago. ¿Tan tonto había sido? Caminé lentamente hasta estar frente a ella, con la seriedad plasmada en mi cara. Esperé hasta que un suspiró salió de entre sus labios y por fin me miraba a los ojos con una sonrisa negando con la cabeza.

-¿Quién es? - Pregunté no pudiendo evitar fruncir el ceño.

-Jacob. - Cerré los ojos y suspiré, no tenía ganas de bromear. - No sé por qué te molesta tanto. Edward hay mil mujeres ahí fuera esperándote. Seguramente tu secretaria, así como esa creída de editora que tienes escribiendo frente a tu despacho estarían gustosas de complacerte. - Tensé mi mandíbula aún más.

-¿Quién es Jacob en tu vida?

-No importa quien sea, eso no repercutirá en nuestro trabajo, ¿no crees?

-¿¡Quién es!? - Gruñí a pocos centímetros de su rostro, notando como cambiaba su expresión. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y en ese momento me di cuenta de que mi estado no era el más adecuado. - Lo… siento.- Dije dando un paso para atrás. - Es que no puedo soportarlo.- Susurré.

-¿Qué es lo que no puedes soportar? ¿Verme con él o que no caiga rendida a tus pies?- La miré molesto… ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirme aquello? Me acerqué un poco más a ella.

-Escúchame bien Bella Swan, porque no voy a volver a repetírtelo… - Me armé de valor, sintiendo como mi corazón se aceleraba, mis manos me picaban, necesitando el contacto con su piel.. - Yo… te quiero. - Vi como sus facciones se endurecían, sus ojos se abrieron incrédulos.

-Edward… deja de jugar conmigo. ¿Quieres cobrarte tu parte del trato? Aún estás a tiempo, pero por favor no mientas…

-No miento Bella, entiéndelo.- Dije acunando su rostro con mis manos. Ella bajó la mirada. - Mírame por favor. - Tardó unos segundos en cumplir mi petición, pero cuando sus ojos volvieron a mirar a los míos algo saltó en mí desde lo más profundo de mi ser. Aquellos ojos quería tenerlos por siempre en mi vida, siempre conmigo. - Te- Quiero.- Pronuncié separando las palabras.- Te quiero, te quiero. Ya sé que son solo palabras, pero no tengo otra cosa para comprobarlo… - Dije agachando la cabeza, dejando su rostro libre.

Noté como salía de la sala de juntas, dejándome solo, derrotado, mi corazón se encogió. ¿Por qué diablos había cometido tantos errores? ¿Por qué ella no podía confiar en mi palabra? Siempre había sido un perdedor, un idiota, un estúpido.

Una lágrima se atrevió a acariciar mi mejilla. Bella, ¿nunca iba a creerme? Bella, Bella, Bella. Mi cabeza no podía hacer otra cosa más que pensar en su nombre y en el beso que nos habíamos dado hacía unos minutos. Su roce había sido tan placentero, ella había sido la que lo había comenzado… Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, ella solo intentaba escudarse de mi, pero lo que no podía negar era la enorme atracción que existía entre nosotros, aquella tensión sexual era insoportable y yo había sentido por todo mi cuerpo su deseo…

Sin pensarlo salí corriendo de la sala de juntas, pasando por la mesa de Jane y gritándole que me disculpara, pero había surgido algo urgente. Pulsé el botón del ascensor, pero no se abría, así que por no querer perder más el tiempo bajé a toda prisa las escaleras, casi de dos en dos. Salí a la calle y miré en todas direcciones, pero no vi nada, caminé un poco más hacia la salida de las instalaciones, mirando a ver si podía ver su silueta, pero era imposible, ya se había ido. Agaché la cabeza y comencé a caminar hacia el edificio, pero un fuerte estruendo a causa de los chirridos de los frenos de un coche me sacaron de mis pensamientos. Alcé la cabeza instantáneamente con el terror plasmado en mi cara, pero no duró más que aquel segundo. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo, era Bella, aun seguía aquí.

-¡Bella! - Ella se bajó del coche enfuruñada. - Pen-pensaba que no te encontraría. - Dije ignorando su rostro.

-¿¡En qué estabas pensando!?- Preguntó gritando. Aquello me hizo volver un tiempo atrás, parecía que habíamos intercambiado los papeles, sonreí. -¿Qué te hace gracia? - Inquirió con la misma cara.

-No hay mucha visibilidad, por esa razón no debías ir a tanta velocidad.- Murmuré rememorando sus palabras cuando nos vimos por primera vez.

Su expresión dejó de ser tan dura y miró hacia el asfalto, dibujando una casi imperceptible sonrisa. Me acerqué hasta ella, la puerta del coche estaba abierta y ella de pie al lado de esta. Mi mano viajó hasta su mejilla obligando a que me mirara, un hermoso rubor adornó su rostro.

-Eres lo único que me hace falta Bella.- Murmuré. - Créeme , por favor.- Susurré apoyando mi frente en la suya.

Noté como se removió después de unos segundos, sus manos se posaron en mi rostro y abrí los ojos para encontrarme con los suyos. Una sonrisa se había formado en sus labios. Fue alzándose sobre las puntas de sus pies hasta que por fin alcanzó mis labios. Mis brazos la ciñeron gustosamente, delineé su labio inferior con mi lengua y ella suspiró provocando que su fresco aliento acariciara mi piel. Profundicé el beso y su lengua me recibió gustosa, más que antes si cabía. Cada vez estaba más seguro de lo que quería y todo se resumía a Bella. Entonces comencé a escuchar un claxon, pero no rompí el beso, hasta que aquel sonido comenzó a ser insoportable. Me separé de Bella y acuné su rostro con mis manos con una sonrisa.

-¿Tiene algo que hacer señor Cullen? - Preguntó con una deliciosa sonrisa.

-Lo que quieras, pero vámonos de aquí antes de que nos echen a patadas. - Ella solo asintió, la hice a un lado y me senté sobre el asiento del conductor.

-¿Qué haces?

-Voy a conducir, vamos entra ya.- Dije ansioso, Bella sonrió y dio la vuelta para sentarse en el asiento del copiloto. Arranqué y salí de las instalaciones de _Breaking Rules._ - ¿Tienes pensado ir a algún sitio? - La miré cuando nos detuvimos en un semáforo, su rostro se había encendido y se miraba las manos, llevé una mano a su pierna sintiendo una vez más la electrizante sensación.

-Quiero… quiero cumplir mi parte del trato. - Me quedé estático, miré hacia delante, viendo como el semáforo cambiaba al verde.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo.

-Quiero hacerlo.

Sentí como mi cuerpo se encendía ante tales palabras, así que pisé más el acelerador, dispuesto a llegar a mi apartamento. No estaba muy seguro de estar haciendo lo correcto, más que nada porque ni siquiera sabía si esto solo era una excusa para que posiblemente la dejara tranquila, pero no podía aguantar más mi sed por ella. Era demasiado.

-Es aquí. -Susurré buscando las llaves de mi apartamento a toda prisa en mi bolsillo.

Bella se había entretenido besando mi cuello y mi mandíbula, provocando que no pudiera concentrarme en las malditas llaves. Cuando al fin las saqué del bolsillo, la ceñí a mi cuerpo rozando levemente mi erección contra su bajo vientre y la besé de nuevo. Sus jadeos me hacían casi imposible concentrarme en donde nos encontrábamos. La aparté un poco y busqué la cerradura para introducir la llave. Bella aun seguía abrazándome por la espalda. Abrí y me giré para cogerla de la cintura y conducirla hacia el comedor, tropezándome con la alfombra, pero sin separar mis labios de los suyos.

-Te deseo.- Susurró en mi oído saltando a horcajadas sobre mi y rodeando con sus piernas mi cintura.

-Yo más. - Murmuré entre besos.

Caminé como pude hacia mi habitación, tenía suerte de que a mi asistenta no le tocara venir los lunes. Comencé a acariciar sus muslos y a meter mis manos bajo su falda mientras ella insistía en estirar de mi cabello haciendo que mi concentración quedase por los suelos, enviándome directamente al cielo.

Me encontré con mi cama y me incliné dejándola recostada sobre la misma, ya que aún seguía con las piernas enredadas en mi cintura, aprisionándome, haciendo que mi poca cordura se fuese al demonio. Comencé quitando su chaqueta hábilmente, y a desabrochar su camisa blanca mientras ella estiraba de mi corbata para acercarme más, luché para quitarme el nudo de la corbata y me erguí.

-Eres tan preciosa…- Murmuré mientras me acercaba a su rostro para besarla. - Me encantas Bella.

-¿Eso… también se lo decías… a las otras?

Me erguí por un instante sosteniendo su mirada con el ceño fruncido, con la respiración mucho más irregular que de costumbre, observando como la suya no se quedaba atrás. La verdad es que sí, a lo mejor se me había escapado alguna vez, pero jamás lo había dicho con el mismo sentimiento que estaba sintiendo el día de hoy.

-Es la verdad… y no puedes compararte con nadie… - Dije acercándome de nuevo.- Solo tú puedes hacer que pierda los papeles.- Susurré en su oído y mordí el lóbulo de su oreja ganándome un gemido por su parte.- Puedes llegar a conseguir que me vuelva loco.- Murmuré.

-Edward.- Gimió.

Sentí sus manos urgentes desabrochar los botones de mi camisa, yo terminé apartando la suya, dejándola expuesta solo con un sujetador marrón chocolate, como sus ojos. Sentí como mi erección se agrandaba más al fijarme en aquellas hermosas cimas aún cubiertas por aquel estorboso trozo de tela. Pero no tenía prisa, quería disfrutar de ese momento.

Volví a bajar y la besé en los labios demostrándole toda la ternura que hacía que sintiera, seguí por su mandíbula y me entretuve por su cuello para después seguir bajando hasta mi perdición. Pasé mi lengua por el borde del sujetador, por su piel expuesta, deleitándome con el sabor y la textura de aquella zona mientras escuchaba como su respiración aumentaba descaradamente, pasé mi lengua por aquel tortuoso canalillo y mordí la orilla de uno de sus senos, otra vez me volvió loco cuando gimió mi nombre.

Sus manos no paraban de presionarme más hacia su cuerpo, pero decidí bajar, dejando mi punto más débil para el final. Seguí besando su abdomen, rozando tenuemente la tela de su sujetador con una mano, sintiendo la extensión de sus pechos levemente, pero la bajé cuando me topé con mis labios con su falda. Busqué un botón, una cremallera por toda la cinturilla de la misma, hasta que llegué atrás y la bajé, consiguiendo así deshacerme de la misma y mostrándome su tanga del mismo color de su sujetador. ¿Acaso lo había planeado? Besé aún sin quitar aquella prenda su intimidad suavemente, las manos de Bella otorgaban a mi cabello torpes y casuales movimientos apretando más mi cabeza siempre contra su cuerpo, volviéndome loco.

Subí encontrándome con su rostro sonrojado, haciendo que una tonta sonrisa se dibujara en mi rostro. Sentí en mi torso la tela de su sujetador y pasé mis manos por sus hombros alzándola un poco y llevándolas hacia el cierre de aquella prenda.

-No sabes cuando llevo soñando poder hacer esto. - Susurré muy cerca de su oído, escuchando a la vez el "click" del cierre.

Retiré los tirantes por sus hombros, deslizándolos por sus brazos, haciendo que mis ojos se agrandaran y la saliva se me agolpase en la boca al ver la cosa más hermosa que jamás pensé poder observar, después de su rostro, claro. No pude evitar gruñir, intentó cubrirse con sus brazos pero no lo permití.

-Bella, eres preciosa.- Dije sonriéndole.

La besé de nuevo intentando tranquilizarla, saciándome con su intoxicante aroma, y comencé a bajar de nuevo hasta encontrarme con sus pechos. Reales, hermosos, de una medida perfecta para mí, firmes… Los besé lentamente, notando como Bella una vez más aumentaba su respiración, rocé uno de sus pezones con mi lengua y lo mordí sintiéndolo duro, perfecto. Con una de mis manos comencé a acariciar el otro y con la que me quedaba libre llegué hasta su intimidad para meter la mano bajo su tanga y comenzar a acariciar aquella zona humedecida por mi contacto. Seguí pasando mi lengua por la base de uno de sus senos y volví a morderlo provocando que Bella se retorciera del placer, no pude evitar sonreír. Ella estaba disfrutando realmente.

La tenía aquí conmigo, en mi cama, en mi apartamento, por fin la estaba amando, por fin estaba probando su cuerpo y podía demostrarle con hechos todo lo que sentía por ella. Subí mi cabeza y la besé en los labios acallando aquellos gemidos propios del orgasmo que notaba, estaba por llegar.

Entonces noté como se relajó, pero me miró con suspicacia. Se irguió y me obligó a hacer lo mismo. Comenzó a desabotonar mis pantalones y se dedicó a llevarse los boxers con los mismos mientras los bajaba, dejándome completamente desnudo, entonces me empujó y se posicionó sobre mí.

-Eres perfecto.- Sentía su mano descender por mi pecho hacia mi abdomen, mientras me miraba con picardía a los ojos, pero con aquel exquisito rubor en su rostro.

-Bella… - Gemí cuando su mano rodeó mi endurecido miembro.

Ella sonrió y comenzó a masajear mi virilidad. Tuve que cerrar los ojos por lo bien que se sentía su mano justo ahí. Las mías viajaban por su espalda, hasta encontrarse con su trasero, aún adornado con aquella diminuta prenda, provocando una vez más que gruñera, necesitaba sentirla ya, pero Bella tenía otras ideas. Comenzó a bajar, besando mi cuello, mi pecho, mi abdomen, hasta llegar a la parte más sensible de mi anatomía.

En cuanto sentí su lengua acariciar la punta de mi erección pensé que tal vez, nunca podría sentirme mejor, sino paraba iba a terminar antes de hacerla mía y no podía esperar más. Me retiré a regañadientes haciendo que Bella frunciera el ceño sin entender.

-Acabemos con esto ya, lo necesito, te necesito.

Me senté sobre la cama y estiré el brazo hacia la mesilla de noche donde guardaba los condones, mientras Bella pasaba sus piernas por las mías, rozando su húmeda intimidad con mi dolorosa erección, ya sin su tanga. Saqué uno y me lo puse rápido, la miré a los ojos y nos sonreímos cómplicemente.

Bella se sentó sobre mi erección y cuando noté su humedad rodear toda la extensión de mi miembro pensé que había muerto y que probablemente me encontraba en el cielo, muy lejos de la Tierra. Bella comenzó a moverse suavemente haciendo círculos y provocando que mi cuerpo reuniera sentimientos que jamás pensé que podría llegar a sentir. La ayudé a moverse con las manos en su cadera mientras ella llevaba su boca a la mía y sus manos jugueteaban con mi cabello. Podía jurar que jamás fue tan bello tener sexo con alguien y una vez más me di cuenta de que mis sentimientos hacia ella eran puros y enormes.

-Bella… - Jadeé contra sus labios. - Te quiero.

Pero ella no dijo nada, así que me limité a disfrutar del momento más hermoso de mi vida. Me tumbé cuando acabamos los dos aún sintiéndome en su interior y ella se acomodó en mi pecho abrazándome, después salí de ella y escuché su suspiro.

Después de que me levantara a quitarme aquel estorboso plástico y me colase los boxers, volví a la cama observándola, jamás había visto una imagen tan perfecta en mi cama como la que estaba viendo. Bella se encontraba sobre mi cama, con el pelo alborotado y la sábana tapando algo de su cuerpo. Era una visión irreal, no podía existir una mujer tan perfecta para mi.

-Intentas volver a matarme. - Bromeé. Ella sonrió y se acurrucó junto a mi cuando volví a meterme en la cama.

-Ha sido maravilloso.

-¿Entonces querrás volver a repetirlo?

-Es posible.

Pero aquella respuesta lejos de hacerme feliz me inquietó. ¿Solo había sido sexo para ella? Aquella idea me atormentaba en sobremanera, sintiendo como mis músculos se tensaban al momento. Entonces me tensé aún más cuando la imagen de Jacob volvió de manera repentina a mi mente. Aún no me había dicho quien era él en su vida.

-Por cierto…- Dije intentando sonar tranquilo. - Al final no me has dicho quien era Jacob en tu vida.

Sentí su suspiró pesado. Lo admitía quizás estaba dándole demasiadas vueltas a ese asunto, pero necesitaba saber que pintaba Jacob… me carcomía pensar en que pudiese estar interesado en ella. Ella se irguió para mirarme con una sonrisa y se apoyó con el codo en la almohada.

-Jacob es mi mejor amigo. Nos conocemos desde prácticamente toda la vida, sus padres son muy amigos de los míos.

Me sentí tan estúpido en aquel momento. Él solo era su amigo… Estaba preocupado por nada. Negué con la cabeza y no pude evitar sonreír ante tal noticia, eso me hacía más feliz de lo que debería.

-Eso me gusta.- Dije mirándole y acariciando su mejilla.

-Edward.- Susurró cerrando sus ojazos.

-Dime…

-¿De verdad me quieres? - Preguntó aún con los ojos cerrados. Esperé hasta que los abriera.

-¿Te importa?

-Quizás más de lo que imaginas.

-¿Qué quieres decir? - Ella volvío a apoyar su cabeza en mi pecho y pasó su brazo por mi cintura.

-¿Me quieres?

-Ya lo sabes, Bella… te quiero. - Pero entristecí al instante, una vez más no había respondido. -Aunque tú no lo hagas, yo te quiero.

-Es mucho más difícil de lo que piensas reconocer mis sentimientos…

-¿Qué?- Pregunté confuso.

-Quería apartarlos, no me convenías, ni siquiera sé si me convienes.- Hizo una pausa, yo no podía hablar, me había quedado gratamente sorprendido.- Pero ya da igual, no me importa, no sé cómo ni cuándo… pero me he enamorado de ti. A lo mejor te parece estúpido de mi parte, pero no puedo ignorarlo por más tiempo, así que siéntete ganador, ya tienes tu trofeo, ya tienes lo que querías…

No pude dejar que continuara, no quería que dijera cosas sin sentido, nada de eso era verdad, quería que volviera a decirme que estaba enamorada de mi, que me quería. Así que me removí y acuné su rostro con mis manos observándola con una tierna sonrisa, desprendiendo de ella todos mis sentimientos.

-Bella, sí me siento ganador, pero porque por fin se que correspondes a mis sentimientos.

-Edward… por favor… - Dijo evitando mi mirada.

-Shh, shh, créeme por favor.- Dije consiguiendo una vez más que me mirara.- Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, ¿Cuántas veces quieres que te lo repita? ¿Cuántas veces quieres que te lo demuestre? - Dije eso último acariciando su mejilla suavemente, una vez más cerró sus ojos con sus suspiro.

-¿Entonces es verdad?- Preguntó después de un largo minuto.

-¡Claro que es verdad! Hasta un momento he pensado que la que no me amaba eras tú. - Ella agachó la mirada con una tímida sonrisa y después volvió a mirarme.- Me estaba volviendo loco, pensando que quizás había otro hombre en tu vida, que quizás yo no pintaba nada en la tuya… Te quiero Bella.

-Yo también te quiero.- Abrí los ojos con emoción al escuchar sus palabras.- Te quiero, te quiero Edward, te quiero.- Dijo sin miedo, repartiendo besos en mi rostro y abrazándome con fuerza.

Y es que si algo me había hecho alguna vez feliz, era escuchar de sus labios aquella simple palabra, que a la vez tenía tanto significado. Continuamos toda la mañana en la cama, amándonos, sintiendo su piel, cada roce de su cuerpo con el mío, reflejándome en sus ojos cada vez que la hacía mía… Ya tarde decidimos ducharnos y comer algo para volver a _Breaking Rules _por mi Volvo.

Nos despedimos como dos adolescentes y dejé que se marchara con un enorme esfuerzo, esa noche iba a extrañarla tanto. Sentía tanta alegría y emoción que tuve que dar un grito y un salto, alzando el puño al cielo para desfogar mi alegría en el parking de la revista. Y es que aquel día sería difícil de pasar. Había sido completamente perfecto.

* * *

Escuché el estridente sonido del despertador despertarme de manera fugaz. En aquel preciso instante, todos los recuerdos del día anterior volvieron a mi mente de manera rápida, haciendo que me levantara con una enorme sonrisa y con una tremendas ganas de ir a trabajar.

Bella no iba a ir a _Breaking Rules_ pero ya había quedado para vernos más tarde, la había invitado a cenar. Desayuné en mi apartamento y me dirigí hacia la revista. Bella me había dicho que la jefa de departamento de fotografía de _Fashion Phoenix_, iba a visitarme para comentarme ciertos detalles de los nuevos diseños. Solo esperaba que aquella persona no fuera muy aburrida y que no me quitara mucho de mi tiempo.

Saludé a Jane con una enorme sonrisa que la dejó sin aliento, sí, pude notarlo, había cambiado, pero seguía reconociendo lo que causaba en las mujeres, aunque ya no me importaba, no me interesaba, solo me interesaba provocar aquellas sensaciones en una, aquella que me hacía viajar al mismo cielo con una simple e inocente caricia.

El trabajo se nos había acumulado a causa de la dichosa fusión, que no me molestaba en absoluto, jamás hubiese conocido a la mujer de mi vida, pero tenía que admitir que aquello nos estaba estresando más que antes. Jane me avisó que la jefa del departamento de fotografía había llegado y le comuniqué que la dejara pasar. Intenté dejar listos algunos balances necesarios y cuando se cerró aun seguía con la vista fija en mi portátil.

-Buenos días.- Saludé aún sin mirar.

-Hola Edward.- Pronunció sensualmente...

Detuve mis dedos y dejé de teclear, algo golpeó muy fuerte en mi pecho e hizo que me sintiera totalmente nervioso ante aquella voz. Sabía que la conocía, ¿podría ser ella? Alcé mi rostro con cautela hacía el frente observando una figura femenina, con miedo de llegar al rostro, no podía creerlo.

-¿Ángela?

* * *

Capítulo X, ¿os esperabais a Ángela? jajaja. Bueno como prometí capítulo más largo :), espero que os guste chicaas.

**FaBiiOoLiXx**, jajaja gracias mujer, sabes? te comprendo perfectamente a mi la uni también me tiene muy estresada :)

**Ale89, JaliceJalice, *PrInCeSiTa*, Yevi08, BlackCullen, Jos WeasleyC, christti, Ginegine, lokaxtv, libelula, marihel, soles,** GRACIAS

**kkikkaCullen**, jaja si te entiendo, a cualquiera le gustaría tener un Edward Cullen en carne y hueso a su entera disposicion jajaja.

**E. Cullen Vigo**, jajaja te ha gustado algo más este capi? :P

**OiOangelita1990**, pues no ibas mal encaminada no, su mejor amigo :)

**Gabriela Cullen**, jaja creo que Emmett es uno de mis personajes preferidos :)

**chiiocullen**, bueno ahora ya para de sufrir un poquito jajaja, pero esta visita....

**carolhina**, jajaja gracias por lo de mi examen, estoy deseando terminar ya! Esta vez tb bailas? jajaja

**Sil**, ¿contenta? jajajajaja sii a mi si se me pone delante un edward... jum... jajaja a mi tb me encanta emmett!

**Marylouu**, jajaja no te preocupes mujer, para eso estoy yo, para responder lo que quieras :), pues noc reo que haya ningun capítulo desde la sperspectiva de Bella, sinceramente :)

**Klaudia T**, bueno ahí esta la respuesta de Jacob. :) Y sí Bella se muere por Edward igual que todas nosotras jajaja, bienvenidaa!

Bueno chicas una vez más muchas gracias! Nos leemos en el proximo!

UN BESOTEEE!


	11. Capítulo XI

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Todos son humanos._

_CHANTAJE PASIONAL_

_

* * *

  
_

Capítulo XI

-¿Ángela?

-Sí. - Respondió con una sonrisa sentándose en frente mía.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - Ella rió.

-Me estabas esperando, creo.

-Esto debe ser una broma.

-No lo es, trabajo para _Fashion Phoenix, _bueno… ahora para ti.- Dijo intentando encandilarme con una sensual sonrisa, apoyando su brazo sobre el cristal de la mesa y sacando pecho. Fruncí el ceño y sonreí incrédulo.

-Es que no me lo puedo creer. ¿Trabajas para Bella?

-Ajá.- Dijo asintiendo. - aunque bueno tenemos una relación bastante más estrecha que la de empleada-jefa. Es mi mejor amiga.- Sentí como me tiraban un cubo de agua fría en ese mismo momento.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Pero cómo…? No, no.- Dije negando.

-¿Por qué no?

-Yo no conocía a ninguna Bella cuando estabas conmigo.

- Bueno… éramos muy jóvenes Edward. - Suspiré intentando tranquilizarme y asimilando todo lo que estaba pasando.

Apoyé los codos en la mesa y apoyé la cabeza en las manos, intentando respirar tranquilamente. No pasaba nada, Ángela era agua pasada, no tenía por qué echar abajo mi vida de nuevo. Cuando estuve listo alcé de nuevo la cabeza e intenté sonreír. Solo había algo que no me encajaba y era… su coqueteo, porque era evidente que estaba coqueteando conmigo.

-Bueno.. ¿ Y cómo estás?

-Muy bien, me alegra mucho volver a verte, cuando Bella me dijo que trabajabas aquí pensé en venir pero he tenido mucho trabajo y si no es por una cosa es por la otra. Supongo que ahora nos vamos a ver más a menudo.- Volvió a sonreír de esa manera, ¡_Cielos!_

-Ajá. ¿Y tú vida? ¿Ya te has casado?- Ella agachó la cabeza cambiando su expresión por una más seria.

-No, mi relación no prosperó como yo pensaba, ¿sabes?

-Ah, lo siento…

-No te preocupes, la vida es así.- Dijo sonriendo.

No dejé que continuáramos hablando, la cosa iba de trabajo, y trabajar es lo que íbamos a hacer. En todo momento noté que ella se acercaba mucho a mí, demasiado a veces. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta? ¿En qué tipo de mujer se había convertido? Ella no era así, la Ángela que yo había conocido en la Universidad era… dulce y tierna.

-Bueno, pues todo esto me parece perfecto, pero me gustaría que lo hablaras también con el jefe de departamento de aquí. Podríais trabajar juntos, después de todo os dedicáis a lo mismo. - _Y así no tendría que verte y estar pasándolo mal._ Pensé para mi

-Bueno pero recuerda que vendré a visitarte.- Me guiñó un ojo y tragué saliva. - Tengo que irme, un placer volver a verte.

-Igualmente, te acompaño.- Dije señalando la puerta con la mano. Cogí el pomo para abrirle pero me sujeto la mano impidiendo la acción. Me quedé estático ante aquel gesto, Ángela se acercó hasta mi oído.

-No hay día que no me recuerde lo estúpida que fui por dejarte ir. Estás muy guapo.- Me susurró, alejándose al segundo con una sonrisa coqueta. Fruncí el ceño sin saber que tenía que hacer. Después abrió la puerta y salió.

Cerré la puerta y me llevé una mano al pelo. Solo me podía pasar a mi. ¿Mi ex, la mejor amiga de la que yo consideraba mi futura mujer? Parecía cosa de una broma muy pesada. ¡Y es que encima estaba intentando flirtear conmigo! Esto se pasaba de castaño oscuro.

Me senté en mi sillón con una sonrisa en mi rostro que no sabía muy bien de donde salía, imaginé que de mi desconcierto. De todas las personas que habitaban Phoenix, Ángela tenía que parar a trabajar en la empresa de Bella. Tendría que decírselo a Bella, ¿o tal vez ella ya sabía que era mi ex? Oh _Dios_, solo esto podía pasarme a mí.

Intenté concentrarme toda la mañana en el trabajo pero casi era imposible, creí estar volviéndome loco. ¿Estaba siendo exagerado al pensar en que Ángela podía arruinar mis planes? Dejé el bolígrafo sobre la mesa y miré el móvil, tenía tantas ganas de hablar con ella… Lo cogí, pero cuando fui a marcar alguien tocó la puerta.

-Adelante.

-¿Puedo? ¿Has firmado los documentos?

-Sí, Zafrina.- Dije dejando el móvil en la mesa y firmando la última hoja. - Aquí los tienes.- Me levanté y se los tendí.

-¿Te he interrumpido?

-Oh no.- Dije sonriendo.

-Ah, parecía que querías llamar a alguien. - Negué con la cabeza.- Bueno… te dejo Edward.

Zafrina era mucho más observadora de lo que nadie se podría imaginar, y estaba casi seguro que se había dado cuenta de mis reacciones y que tal vez me pasaba algo extraño, pero aún no podía hablar, era demasiado pronto, Bella y yo nos habíamos confesado hacia un día. ¿Y si salía mal? Miré el móvil, tampoco quería agobiarla, pero necesitaba escuchar su voz… No me lo pensé más y marqué.

-¿Señor Cullen? Que agradable sorpresa.- Contestó simulando una voz varonil, no pude evitar sonreír.

-¿Sería tan amable de devolverme la dulce voz de la señorita Swan? - Comenzamos a reír. - ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien. - Estaba imaginándomela con sus mejillas rosadas.

-Esa voz quería escuchar. - Escuché unas risitas a través de la línea.

-¿Tú estás bien?

-Sí, ahora sí. - Se hizo un incómodo silencio. _Vamos, pareces un estúpido._- ¿Mucho trabajo? - _Perfecto Edward, ¿no había nada mejor que preguntar?_

-Bueno sí, la verdad. ¿Cómo te ha ido con Ángela? - Mi corazón pegó un brinco al escuchar aquel nombre y realmente no sabía muy bien que contestar. Escuché un movimiento de papeles mientras preguntaba.

-Oh cielos, te estoy molestando, ¿tienes mucho trabajo verdad?

-Sí Edward, pero no te preocupes. Solo estoy recogiendo algunos contratos.

-¿Te queda mucho para salir?

-Calculo que un par de horas.

-No sé si voy a aguantar hasta verte por la noche… ¿Te apetece quedar para comer?

-¿En serio? Me parece estupendo.

-¿Sabes donde queda _La Grepnia_?

-Sí, ¿nos vemos allí sobre las 14: 30?

-Perfecto. Estoy deseando que llegue esa hora.- Murmuré.

-Yo también tengo ganas de verte. - Una tonta sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro al escucharla.

-Un beso Bella…

-Un beso.- Contestó.

-¿Dónde? - Pregunté divertido.

-Edward…

-Solo quiero saber a que parte va dirigida tu beso.

-Donde prefieras.

-Eso es trampa.- Ella rió.

-Bueno pues ya te lo mostraré más tarde, hasta luego Edward.

-Hasta luego Bella.- Susurré demasiado feliz.

Casi no pude concentrarme lo que quedaba de mañana en el trabajo entre la sorpresa de volver a ver a Ángela y el extraño sentimiento nervioso que comenzaba a intensificarse cada vez más a medida que se acercaba la hora de dirigirme hacia el restaurante.

Llegué antes de hora y me quedé esperando a ver si veía su Mini llegar al Parking del lugar. Cuando la vi me dirigí a ella, quien seguía andando en dirección a la entrada sin percatarse de mi presencia, me acerqué más y la abracé por la cintura ciñéndola a mí. Esperaba que me empujase por el susto o algo así, pero no lo hizo.

-¿Tiene mucha prisa? - Susurré en su oído.

-Solo he quedado con alguien muy importante. - Dijo apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Ajá. ¿Y esa persona le hace esto?- Pasé la punta de mi nariz muy suavemente por su cuello y besé tiernamente la base del mismo. Su respiración comenzó a dificultarse y se giró, obligándome con sus manos en mi cabello a apoyar mi frente en la suya.

-Edward Cullen, estamos en mitad de una Avenida.- Sonreí.

-No me importa. - Sus labios se acoplaron a los míos en un beso dulce y tierno.

-¿Pasamos?- Preguntó con una sonrisa después de separarse.

Me maldije por no saber esperar hasta la noche varias veces. Tuve que esquivar de mil maneras el tema de Ángela, no sabía muy bien qué contestarle, aún no estaba muy preparado. Di las gracias a mis viejas técnicas de persuasión, las cuales hasta ahora nunca me habían fallado, y aunque con Bella tardaban más en dar resultado, siempre terminaba cediendo a ellas.

Al final la acompañé hasta su coche para despedirme, ya que teníamos que volver al trabajo. La encerré entre mi cuerpo y la puerta de su coche.

-Espero que el tiempo se pase rápido. - Bella miró una de mis manos, las cuales estaban a cada lado de su cuello apoyadas en el coche. La cogió y la besó cerrando los ojos. _Cielos,_ tenía pensado acabar con mi vida. ¿Por qué era tan sensual? No pude reprimir el arrebato de besarla ferozmente.

-Edward.- Murmuró mientras yo repartía besos en su cuello. - Tenemos que volver.- Solo me provocaba la ligera impresión de que ella tampoco tenía ganas de volver a trabajar, sus manos seguían acariciando mi cabello y presionando levemente mi cabeza contra ella.

-No quiero volver.- Susurré en su oído exhalando y mordiendo su lóbulo. Ella gimió discretamente.

-Maldita sea Cullen, eres como una adicción.- Dijo apartándose de repente. Yo reí y me alejé unos pasos despidiéndola con la mano, fijándome en el adorable carmesí de sus mejillas.

-Te paso a buscar a las 9 y media. - Ella asintió y se metió en el coche.

Entré en _Breaking Rules, _detestando de primera el trabajo que me esperaba hasta las 6 y media de la tarde, por lo menos. Pulsé el botón del ascensor y esperé a que bajara. El timbre del ascensor, anunciaba que ya había llegado.

-Vaya Edward.- _Oh, por Dios._ No podía estar pasándome esto. Otra vez no.

-Pensaba que ya no estabas aquí Ángela.

-Ya me iba a casa, hemos acabado por hoy.

-¿Qué te ha parecido Eleazar?

-Creo que nos llevaremos bien. - Me sonrió coquetamente. Me sentí incómodo, no sabiendo que contestar. - Oye, ahora que lo pienso… ¿podrías llevarme a casa? - Me quedé una vez más estático. ¿De dónde habían salido esas confianzas? Tampoco quería ser grosero, por lo que preferí quedarme callado. - Ah lo siento, bueno puedo pedir un taxi, no… pasa nada.- Dijo apurada, parecía realmente arrepentida. Suspiré.

-No te preocupes Ángela, puedo llevarte.

-Vivo cerca… - Asentí.

El espacio de mi Volvo resultó demasiado reducido. Nunca antes me había sentido tan intimidado por alguien como ahora lo estaba con Ángela. Después del tiempo que habíamos estado juntos y de lo que había sentido alguna vez por ella, debería sentirme bien, normal. Pero había algo en su comportamiento que no me dejaba tranquilo, su forma de dirigirse a mi, esas sonrisas y su lenguaje corporal, no eran de mi agrado. Quizás lo hubiese sido hacía unas semanas, pero en este instante lo detestaba. Al fin, llegamos.

-Gracias.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Oh, no te preocupes. - Nos volvimos a quedar en silencio, ella aún no se bajaba del coche y yo cada vez estaba más ansioso por que me dejara solo.

-¿Te gustaría…? - La miré con prevención, algo en mi cuerpo estaba anunciándome que esto no iba bien.- ¿… subir? - Pestañeé sin poder creerlo, ¿Desde cuando Ángela se había convertido en una mujer fácil? Suspiré y sonreí tratando de no ofenderla.

-Ángela… lo siento mucho, pero creo que no… - ¿Es que Bella no le había dicho nada? Después de todo eran mejores amigas, ¿no?

-No te preocupes, otro día quizás, cuando tengas menos trabajo.- Dijo sonriendo. Esto no podía seguir así…

-¿No te ha dicho nada Bella? - Su cuerpo se tensó y abrió la puerta.

-Creía que aún sentías algo por mí. - Eso seguía sin contestar a mi pregunta.

-Bella y yo… nos queremos. - Dije con cautela, esperando no herirla.

-Y yo te quiero a ti, nos vemos Edward.- Y salió del coche dejándome perdido del todo.

Volví a Breaking Rules en estado de shock, menos mal que el trabajo era abundante y pude apartar por unas horas aquel embrollo que tenía en mi cabeza, eso no era muy normal. Llegué a casa y decidí darme un baño.

Sentí el agua caliente por todas las pliegues de mi cuerpo, por cada poro, agradable, relajante. No tuve que esforzarme mucho para que la razón de mi estado estresante volviera a mi mente. Lo que Ángela me había dicho esta tarde en el coche me había dejado completamente sorprendido. ¿Me quería a mi? ¿Su actitud ante mi respuesta había sido real? ¿Realmente no le importaba intentar quitarle a su mejor amiga su chico? Bueno… no era algo así como su novio, sin embargo yo me sentía comprometido con ella en gran medida, como nunca me había sentido con nadie.

Por ello intentaba encontrar una razón. Imaginé su situación con mi mejor amigo Emmett. Si Bella y él se quisieran, no me entrometería entre ellos y más sabiendo que ella lo correspondía. Aunque aquella situación no era la más adecuada, ya que no podía imaginarme a Bella con Emmett, era inimaginable, ella era mía, para mí.

Suspiré sacando los brazos del agua y apoyándolos en los bordes de la bañera, cada uno a un lado y dejé apoyar mi cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos. Seguramente Bella aún no sabía nada sobre la relación que había tenido con Ángela. ¿Ella sería capaz de dejarle el camino libre de saberlo? Abrí los ojos cuando la desesperación corrió por mi cuerpo. No… ella no podía dejarme. Yo la amaba por sobretodas las cosas, o estaba con ella o con nadie. Ya no podía admitir a nadie más en mi vida.

Quizás unas semanas atrás si Ángela hubiese aparecido antes de conocer a Bella, hubiese cometido el error de volver con ella. Error porque Bella estaba destinada a aparecer en mi vida. Aguanté la respiración antes de sumergir mi cabeza en el agua.

Las imágenes del día anterior con Bella volaron por mi imaginación. Nunca antes había sentido algo parecido por nadie. Las sensaciones que Bella me brindaba eran… inexplicables, solo ella podía conseguirlas. Ya no podía concebir mi vida sin ella, así que la próxima vez que viera a Ángela, intentaría dejárselo claro. Cogí aire al emerger y sonreí. Ella era la única, mi Bella, mi amor.

* * *

Pasé mi lengua por su cuello saboreando el salino sudor que nuestros cuerpos destilaban a causa de nuestra excitación y ejercicio y deposité un beso debajo de su mandíbula, haciendo que ella soltara un último suspiro. Salí de ella y corrí hacia el baño para no perderme ni un segundo de su bello cuerpo.

-Oh.- Hice un puchero acercándome hasta la cama, aún desnudo. - Ya te has tapado. -Ella me sonrió con picardía.

-Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.- Murmuró con sus mejillas sonrojadas, sonreí y me acerqué hasta ella estrechándola contra mi cuerpo.

-A mi no me avergüenza que me veas desnudo.- Dije acariciando su cabello.

-¿Cómo vas a avergonzarte? Después de todo eres perfecto.- Dijo sonando como si fuera evidente. Reí y alcé su cabeza para mirarla a los ojos. La besé y comencé a retirar la sábana de su cuerpo, batallando con ella, riendo, pero no me ganó. Me puse sobre ella y sentí su tensión.

-Creo que nunca te valoras lo suficiente. - Dije mirándola a los ojos y acaricie su mejilla, acercando mis labios a su oído.- Tus ojos me apresan cada vez que me miras, tus labios son capaces de volverme loco… - Susurré, después acaricié su brazo. Tienes la piel más suave que acariciado en la vida. Tu sabor es tan intoxicante . - Susurré lamiendo su lóbulo. - Tu figura es intachable. - Mis manos recorrieron sus pechos, su cintura y cadera y acariciaron su trasero.- Tú eres perfecta.- Rocé mi mejilla con la suya lentamente, sin dejar de acariciar su cuerpo con mis manos.

Bella gimió audiblemente y enjauló mi cuello en sus brazos, haciendo que una sonrisa se impregnara en mi cara. Me encantaba todo de ella, las sensaciones que me causaba y que yo causaba en ella.

-Creo que el efecto de las ostras aún perdura.- Murmuró contra mis labios.

-Mmm, eso me gusta.

Me desperté y por inercia me acomodé mejor en la cama rodeando la cintura de Bella por la espalda acercándola más a mi. La luz del sol comenzaba a entrar en su habitación, después de cenar no pudimos evitar acabar en su apartamento, mejor dicho, no pude evitar. Sus piernas me habían estado tentando toda la noche y no digamos ya de su escote, aquello mejor no lo comentaba, sin hablar del efecto que las ostras habían causado en nosotros.

Sentí a Bella removerse, quien dormía bocabajo y se acomodó de lado hundiendo su cabeza en mi cuello, suspirando tranquilamente. Comencé a dibujar formas en su espalda, ojala hubiese tenido estos despertares desde hacía mucho tiempo. Me sentía completo y vivo, sentía que le pertenecía y podría pasarme toda la vida junto a ella en esa cama, abrazándola y sintiendo su piel contra la mía, no había una sensación más buena. Besé su sien, su mejilla.

-Buenos días.- Dijo con voz soñolienta.

-Ojala siempre amaneciera así. - Bella se irguió para besar mis labios.

-Cullen…

-Dime.- Dije sonriendo, aquella imagen de Bella recién despertada y bostezando era la que quería tener por el resto de mis días.

-No tienes que esforzarte por seducirme, ya estoy aquí… bueno ya has conseguido entrar en mi cama.- Corrigió, riendo al final.

-Cierto…- Ella se irguió con el ceño fruncido. - Pero no puedo evitarlo… amor. - Su expresión se dulcificó al momento.

Era extraño llamarla de aquella manera, después de todo hacía tiempo que yo mismo me había asegurado no llamar a nadie así, pero Bella me inducía a ello, como me inducía a tantas cosas más. Nos levantamos, nos duchamos y nos despedimos para ir cada uno a nuestro lugar de trabajo.

Saludé a Jane mucho más feliz que el día anterior si eso podía ser posible y me comunicó que Ángela me esperaba en mi despacho. Me rasqué la cabeza nervioso, no entendía muy bien porque ahora Ángela no paraba de visitar mi lugar de trabajo.

-Buenos días.- Dije serio y pasé dejando mi maletín sobre la mesa y desabrochándome la americana para sentarme en mi silla. Ella estaba en el sofá.

-Has tardado un poco.

-Estaba ocupado.- _Con Bella. _Quise gritarle. - ¿Qué haces aquí? Creo que te dije que ibas a trabajar con Eleazar. - Continué encendiendo mi portátil. Me sentí antipático y estúpido al dirigirme a ella de aquella manera, pero si era la única manera para hacérselo entender, lo haría.

-Edward…- Dijo acercándose, sus manos se apoyaron en la mesa y se inclinó.- Mírame por favor.

-Dime. - Quitó una de sus manos, pero se dedico a dejar la otra para acariciar el cristal de la mesa, rodeándola, acercándose a mi. Volví a quedarme sin saber qué hacer. Se apoyó sobre el cristal y con una de sus manos me alzó la barbilla.

-No he podido olvidarte.- Me aparté de su contacto y eché la silla hacia atrás alejándome más de ella, me estaba agobiando.

-Eso podías haberlo pensado antes de dejarme. En ese momento parecías tenerlo muy superado. - Ella se acercó e intentó sentarse a horjacadas sobre mí, por lo cual me levanté en seguida y me alejé. - ¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo? - Pregunté exasperado. Ella volvió a acercarse.- No te acerques más. Ángela lo siento, pero no puedo quererte, yo solo quiero a Bella, ¿entiendes? - Ella seguía sonriendo con sorna, sus manos se habían apoyado en mi pecho y las retiré. - ¿No te importa que ella sea tu amiga? ¿Tú mejor amiga? Por Dios, ¡nos queremos Ángela! - Me llevé una mano al rostro desesperado. Sentí su mano en mi brazo.

-Puedo decirle que la has traicionado conmigo, ¿a quién crees que creería? ¿A su mejor amiga o a un tipo cuyos valores han dejado mucho que desear en el pasado? - Murmuró muy cerca de mi oído.

-No puedes… ella es tu mejor amiga. - Respondí acongojado, realmente aterrado.

-Si no me das lo que quiero… es lo que haré, y más te vale que seas rápido, ella aún no me ha dicho nada, así que gracias por la información, creo que me ha sido de gran ayuda.- Dijo riendo con un deje de maldad.

Sentí como mi rostro se quedaba sin color y mi corazón había perdido por completo el ritmo cardíaco. ¿Alguien quería cobrarme el chantaje que le había hecho a Bella? Maldita fuera Ángela Weber por aparecer en aquel preciso momento, lo estaba echando todo por la borda y lo más espeluznante y repugnante era saber que ella era consciente de todo lo que pasaba entre su amiga y yo y parecía darle igual. Mi pasado oscuro me estaba pasando factura y ahora parecía estar pagándolo.

* * *

Capítulo XI, aggg Ángelaa :), pero no os preocupeis demasiado por ella, Edward debe seguir siendo así de inteligente.

**Paolastef, kkikkaCullen,*PrInCeSiTa*, Carmen Cullen 116, usw, libelula, marihel, FabiiOoLiXx, OiOangelita1990, paky, pollito, katlin, christti, NessiBella, Marylouu, Lauri R, cullen's nicky,** GRACIAS!

**gaby**, jaja tranquila Edward tiene muy claro lo que siente por Bella :)

**Jos WeasleyC**, buenoo no puedo decir nada de ángela jajaja pero no te preocupes por ella :)

**soles**, jajaja sii es la primera vez que Ed lleva una mujer a su apartamento y a tu pregunta de su es una venganza de Angela y Bella esta metida, no precisamente :)

**eli**, me alegra que a pesar de todo el lio que he vuelto a hacer te caiga bien jajaja pero tranquila que poco a poco ire desliando lo que he vuelto a liar :P

**Coona**, sigues viva? jaja Digo tienes que leer el capituloo. Como dijiste que podrias suicidarte... jajaja

**Ale89**, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, por ahora es uno de mis preferidos, he estado desde el principio esperando hasta escribir este anterior jajaja.

**E. Cullen Vigo**, pues si Angela que no parece tener cara de angelito es el nuevo sufrimiento de Ed :)

**Klaudia T,** exactamente es que Ángela no tiene por que vengarse de él, así que descarta esa opcion :)

**Mrs. P. and C. M11**, jajaja claro es que quien puede resistirse tanto a Edward?? Bella ya estaba siendo demasiado rara :P

**Gabriela Cullen**, jajaja creo que Ángela no tiene nada que haga cambiar los sentimientos de Edward hacia Bella :)

**lokaxtv**, jajaja iban los do spor un campo cogidos de la mano, me ha gustado, buenoo no tienen porque dejar de estar cogidos de la mano :)

**Sil**, jajaja si estabas un poco violenta en tu comentario anterior, pero creo que cuando hayas leido que angela es la mejor amiga de bella la violencia habra subido de nivel :P No te preocupes, lo superaran!

**carholina**, jajaja si de todo, hasta que llego ang!

**josi**, claro Bella tenia que hacerlo esperar, hacerse valer :)

**Angie Cullen O-shea**, satisfecha? jajaja. Me dejaste preocupada por la muerte de tu usb, supongo que no ha resucitadoo! deberias ir preparando el funeral no? :(:P

**Yami Naty Cullen Swan**, jajaja si yo siempre lo tengo en la boca "el mundo es un pañuelo" y mira tu por donde la mujer que le hizo tanto daño es la mejor amiga de Bella! o.O

Vaya, de verdad que me he emocionado al ver tantos reviews! sois estupendas, espero no haberme dejado a ningunaa :) espero no defraudaroos! Nos leemos en el proximoo un besito a todaas!

MUUÁ!


	12. Capítulo XII

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Todos son humanos._

_CHANTAJE PASIONAL_

* * *

Capítulo XII

Desperté cuando sentí un movimiento en mi cama y estiré mi brazo de manera instantánea solo para encontrarme con el colchón. Abrí mis ojos poco a poco y sonreí al ver la espalda desnuda de Bella. Estaba agachada buscando algo en su bolso, la había invitado a pasar el fin de semana en casa.

Me encontraba algo más tranquilo, no había vuelto a ver a Ángela en toda la semana y no había vuelto a recibir ningún sucio chantaje por su parte. Me erguí un poco, con cuidado apoyando el codo sobre la almohada, observándola sacar algunas prendas. Su piel relucía, seguí la línea de su columna hasta encontrarme con el inicio de sus nalgas, seguramente ni se imaginaba que ya me había despertado. Se levantó y se dio la vuelta sosteniendo las prendas en sus manos. Sonreí aún más cuando noté como sus mejillas se enrojecían al instante de que sus ojos encontraran a los míos, se mordió el labio y eso despertó algo más en mí, cuando comencé a recorrer su cuerpo con la mirada.

Había sido una noche algo movidita por parte de los dos. Y sí, podía defenderme porque Bella estaba casi tan hambrienta de mi cuerpo como yo del suyo. Desde el martes no habíamos podido hacer el amor, así que razón de más para no dejarla dormir. Dejó las prendas en el colchón y me acerqué a ella hincándome de rodillas en el mismo enfrente suya. Atraje su cintura con mis manos y apoyé mi frente en la suya.

-Pensaba que estarías lo suficientemente cansada como para dormir hasta el mediodía. - Susurré muy cerca de sus labios.

-Son… las 9 y media, acostumbro a correr cada mañana, ¿sabes?- Se agachó para coger algo y la detuve.

La miré a los ojos con el deseo que emanaba todo mi cuerpo. Hundí mis manos en su cabello y la besé desenfrenadamente, notando como nuestras respiraciones se agitaban. Mis manos comenzaron a rozar sus pezones y soltó un gemido, jadeé en su boca cuando comenzó a masajear mi miembro. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con su mirada suplicante, me puso un preservativo que se encontraba encima de la mesita de noche, llevó mi masculinidad a su centro y suspiré su nombre en su cuello cuando sentí su humedad rodear todo mi miembro. Comenzamos a mecernos muy lentamente, pero subiendo la velocidad. Sus manos en mi cabello me estaban volviendo loco, mordí sus labios y hundí mi cabeza en su hombro cuando noté que estaba llegando al mismo paraíso.

-Te quiero.- Susurré sin moverme aún de su interior.

-Yo también Edward.- Musitó en mi oído, me abrazó fuerte y después de unos segundos se separó, y me miró a los ojos. - ¿Vienes a correr conmigo? - Alcé una ceja.

-Podríamos quedarnos toda la mañana aquí, te aseguro que la clase que te tengo de gimnasia será mucho más productiva, a parte de divertida y placentera. - Ella rió sobre mis labios y me dio un casto beso. - Bueno si no quieres, voy a vestirme. - Cogió la ropa dirigiéndose al baño, pero la cogí de la muñeca.

-Vale, voy contigo.

-Vas a tener que seguirme el ritmo Cullen. - Yo reí, ¿cómo pensaba que no podría?

-Anda, deja que me vista, vas a ver quien aguanta más.- Me miró con diversión.

Nos vestimos con un chándal y bajamos a uno de los parques que se encontraba cerca de mi apartamento, hice unos cuantos estiramientos mientras Bella me miraba con la misma expresión de diversión. Ella solo estiró un poco y se cruzó de brazos esperándome.

-¿Vas a estar toda la mañana estirando? - Me erguí y me acerqué a ella.

-Lo bueno se hace esperar… amor. - Noté como su mirada volvía a dulcificarse. Cada vez que la llamaba de esa manera sus ojos chispeaban de manera especial. Le di un beso en los labios.

-Anda vamos.

Comenzamos a correr, la verdad es que tenía que admitir que se le notaba el estilo corriendo, a veces me quedaba un poco más atrás de ella solo para observar su figura y otras veces me acercaba más a su lado y hacía alguna travesura como palmearle el trasero cada vez que notaba como algún indeseable se la quedaba mirando, marcando terreno y entre otras cosas dando envidia. Ella me miraba con el ceño fruncido, casi con la mirada asesina y yo la miraba divertido. De pronto se paró y dio un gritito , comenzó a cojear y se agarró un gemelo. Corrí a su lado cuando empezó a quejarse.

-¿Qué pasa amor? - Dije con la respiración agitada de correr y con un evidente tono de preocupación.

-Un tirón. - Dijo con expresión de dolor.

-Ay, mi vida, déjame ver, estira la pierna.

-¡Ay! - Volvió a gritar.

-Bella… no te he tocado. - Subí la cabeza aún preocupado por el dolor que estaba pasando y me encontré con su rostro divertido, comenzó a carcajearse.

-¿De verdad te lo has creído? - Dijo sin parar de reír.

-Bella, me habías preocupado, no tiene gracia.- Dije molesto.

-Lo siento señor perfección, a mi también me gusta hacer travesuras.- Y salió corriendo otra vez. Negué con la cabeza.

-¿Edward Cullen ya está cansado? Preguntó unos metros más alejada con las manos en la cadera.

La recorrí con la mirada, ¿Cómo podía estar tan sensual con un simple chándal? Giré mi cabeza y vi al lado a un joven que no debía pasar de los 20 años paseando a su perro, pero no estaba muy pendiente de este, se le había perdido la mandíbula mirando a mi Bella, sonreí , corrí en su dirección y rodeé su cintura con un brazo.

-¿Piensas que ya estoy cansado? Anda preciosa sígueme el ritmo. - Le di un beso en los labios y antes de volver a correr le envié una mirada de suficiencia a aquel pobre soñador.

Corrimos por un rato más, pero aquello ya se me estaba haciendo demasiado tiempo, comenzaba a notar mis piernas temblar y es que si no llevábamos una hora, debía faltarnos bien poco, quise continuar, pero me rendí y paré, apoyando las manos en mis rodillas flexionadas. Notaba como el sudor bañaba mi rostro. Un minuto después vislumbré la sombra de la figura que me enloquecía delante de mi. Entonces noté como se acuclillaba y tomaba mi mentón con una de sus manos.

-¿Ya no puedes más Cullen? - Preguntó con una enorme sonrisa, yo sonreí por mi situación.

Había faroleado de algo y ella una vez más me había ganado. Siempre lo hacía. La miré con picardía y me levanté notando a mis piernas un poco más descansadas, la tomé de la cintura con ambos brazos y la elevé hasta mis hombros, apoyándola ahí. Me la llevé hasta césped para tumbarla y me puse sobre ella.

-No señorita, tengo que admitir que me ha vuelto a ganar. - Delineé su labio inferior con mi dedo pulgar .- Ahora vamos a descansar un poquito. - Musité y besé sus labios tiernamente, sintiendo como su sabor dulce inundaba mi cavidad. Me separé y la miré a los ojos. Ella comenzó a acariciarme el pelo.

-¿Sabes que estás muy sexy sudadito? - Dijo pasando su dedo por una de mis patillas, evitando que una gota de transpiración prosiguiera su camino.

-Tú también.- Dije sonriendo, hundí mi cabeza en su cuello y lamí su cuello, escuchando como ella suspiraba. - Y me encanta el sabor, pero más cuando el causante de esa transpiración soy yo. - Dije juguetón.

-Edward… - Dijo sonriendo.

-¿Sí? - Pregunté rozando su nariz con la mía.

-Vamos a volver, tenemos que ducharnos. - Ignoré sus palabras y comencé a acariciar sus caderas.

-Edward… basta. - Mi nariz comenzó a subir y a bajar por su largo cuello. - Hay niños… Edward. - Me erguí y suspiré para después mirarla con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Está bien.

Subimos a mi apartamento cogidos de la mano cual par de adolescentes que comienzan a descubrir los placeres del amor. Bella se duchó primero y luego me metí yo al baño. Su olor aún seguía grabado en aquel lugar. Sonreí al darme cuenta de que Bella realmente había venido a pasar el fin de semana conmigo. Me encontraba totalmente feliz de que ella hubiese podido rescatar al hombre hundido.

Salí de la ducha y me la encontré en la cocina encendiendo el fuego. Me apoyé en el marco de la puerta y la observé desenvolverse en ese lugar: de la encimera al fregadero, abriendo los muebles buscando los utensilios necesarios. Quería tenerla conmigo para siempre. Era con la única mujer que podía imaginarme el resto de mi vida. Entonces se giró buscando el paño que yacía sobre la mesa para secarse las manos.

-¿Llevas mucho rato ahí? - Preguntó sonriendo y dejando el paño en la mesa. Pasé el umbral y negué con la cabeza.

-Acabo de llegar, ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo? ¿Qué tienes pensado preparar?

-Creo que un poco de pasta, la verdad es que no tienes mucha variedad para elegir… - Sonreí y me rasqué la cabeza cuando ella volvió a girarse en la encimera cortando cebolla, para la salsa.

-Es que hay cierta persona que hace que pierda la cabeza todo el día.

-¿Sí? ¿No será que eres muy despistado? - Reí y me acerqué rodeando su cintura con mis brazos y apoyando la barbilla en su hombro, observando como cortaba.

-Bueno, en todo caso tú provocas que sea un despistado.- Besé su mejilla y volví a observarla, entonces los ojos comenzaron a picarme y me retiré repentinamente refregándomelos con las manos.

-¿Qué pasa amor?

-Nada… es solo la cebolla, no estoy muy acostumbrado.- Dije intentando que aquel picor cesara. Ella rió entre dientes. - Debe ser que se ha puesto celosa porque me prefieres a mi.- Bromeé.

-Con diferencia.- Se rió.

Escuché el teléfono de casa y fui a cogerlo.

-Que sorpresa. - Contesté al ver el número reflejado.

-Hola hermanito, ¿te acuerdas de que tienes una hermana?

-Por supuesto Alice, siento si no te he llamado, es que he estado muy ocupado. - Me giré sonriéndole cómplicemente a Bella quien parecía molesta. - Soy muy feliz. - Dije mirándola aún. Ella se giró y siguió con su labor, me acerqué.

-Ya… Oye ¿no tendrá que ver nada tu estado emocional con esa tal Bella?

-Es posible. - Alice rió.

-Creo que tienes que contarme varias cosas, así que suelta prenda. - Rodeé la cintura de Bella con un brazo y sentí como se tensaba, seguía mirando hacia la encimera molesta.

-¿Por aquí? Ah no olvídalo, un día de estos te llamo y nos vemos. - Sabía que Bella estaba llegando al límite, ya que dejó el cuchillo e intentó zafarse de mi brazo, pero lo evite.

-Bueno a lo que iba, te acuerdas que tenemos que ir al aniversario de papá y mamá dentro de 3 semanas, ¿no?

-Por supuesto, no se me olvidará Alice, además apunta a una invitada más, va a venir conmigo. - Bella enseguida me miró confusa y con el ceño aún fruncido y empezó a negar.

-No me lo puedo creer… ¿¡Vas a traer a Bella!?

-Sí.

-No voy a ir.- Susurró Bella.

-¿Está ahí contigo? - Preguntó Alice. Suspiré y dejé de forcejear con Bella.

-Sí hermanita, está conmigo.- Bella me miró con los ojos abiertos y cambió su expresión por una más serena.

-¿Ves como tenía razón? - Yo reí.

-Sí Alice, intentaba escapar de todo aquello que pudiera hacerme daño, tenías razón.- Cogí su mano y la estiré para que quedara enfrente mía. - Pero ahora lo único que me hace daño es estar sin Bella.- La expresión de Bella se dulcificó al momento y le sonreí. Alice bufó.

-¡Que buena noticia! Ya era hora Edward.- Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Bueno hermanita, si no tenías que decirme nada más, te dejo, voy a comer en un rato. - Alice rió.

-Esta bien, no te molesto más, acuérdate de lo que te he dicho y dale un beso a Bella.- Escuché un gritito de emoción.- ¡Un beso hermanito!

-Otro para ti hermanita.

Pulsé el botón para colgar y miré a Bella quien aún me miraba incrédula.

-¿A dónde estoy invitada?- Yo sonreí y le acaricié la mejilla.

-Pronto vas a conocer a mis padres. - Ella sonrió enormemente y me abrazó con fuerza.

Mientras Bella seguía preparando la pasta, yo me encargué de preparar la mesa en el comedor, ella se encargó de servir y llevar los platos hacia la mesa aun con el delantal, la sonrisa en mi rostro no cesaba, me encantaba verla así, conviviendo conmigo.

-La próxima vez, te prepararé algo de comer yo. - Dije cogiendo el tenedor, ella solo sonrió.

-Me está gustando mucho este fin de semana, ¿sabes?

-Entonces habrá que repetirlo más veces, ¿no?- Dije sonriendo.

-Es una pena que solo nos quede mañana.

-Bueno… entre semana también nos vemos cada día.

-Pero el trabajo nos agobia. Sabía que lo de la fusión iba a ser liosa, pero no esperaba en tener que quedarme hasta tan tarde trabajando en el despacho. - Elevé mi mano y sostuve la suya por encima de la mesa, ella la apretó y me sonrió. - Por cierto, ¿cómo te ha ido con Ángela? - El cuerpo se me crispó al escuchar aquel nombre, intenté mantener la compostura, pero no pude evitar ponerme algo nervioso.

-Ya te he dicho que no trabajamos juntos, la mandé a trabajar con Eleazar, ellos se entienden mejor. - Dije evitando mirarla y bebiendo algo de agua.

-Sí bueno, pero ella dice que os veis bastante, ¿no?

-Bueno Bella, solo la he visto dos días, pero si visita _Breaking Rules _es normal, ¿no?.

-La llevaste a casa el otro día. - Suspiré fuerte con rabia, ¿por qué me hacía esto Ángela?

-Nos topamos en el ascensor y me pidió que la acompañara.

-Ah.- Nos quedamos en silencio algunos minutos mientras comíamos.

-¿Por qué no me has dicho que ya la conocías? - Me atraganté al escuchar la pregunta y comencé a toser. Ella puso agua en el vaso y bebí. -¿Estás bien? - Dijo mirándome preocupada.

-Sí, solo se me ha ido por mal camino.- Dije aún con ojos llorosos.

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que te ha dicho?

-Que te conoció en la universidad, y erais muy amigos. - Asentí con la cabeza y di un sorbo más al agua. - ¿No vas a contarme nada?

En ese momento quise gritarle todo. Que por su culpa me encontraba en aquella situación cuando nos conocimos, que dejé de ser un hombre de valores por su culpa, que incluso había cambiado y me estaba chantajeando… pero era su amiga, su mejor amiga y yo al fin y al cabo solo era un tipo que intentaba dejar atrás la fama de mujeriego. Pero tampoco podía dejar las cosas así, probaría de ir poco a poco, yo la quería más que a nada, no iba a dejar que Ángela se saliera con la suya.

-Es… mi ex. - Ella pestañeó extrañada y clavó su mirada en mi. - ¿No te lo dijo Ángela?

-Sí, me contó algo. - Su rostro se endureció y evitó mirarme para seguir comiendo. Me incliné sobre la mesa y alcancé su mano, le quité el tenedor y me miró cuando entrelacé mi mano con la suya.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

-Nada. - Dijo con una fingida sonrisa.

-No me engañas, dime qué pasa con Ángela.

-Sé que la quisiste mucho, ella me lo dijo Edward, me dijo que ella fue tu primera novia y que lo dabas todo por ella.

-Tú misma lo has dicho, lo daba, porque ahora te tengo a ti. Te amo como nunca he amado a nadie. - Ella no dijo nada y bajó la mirada, suspiré y me levanté para quedar a su lado, la levanté y la abracé fuerte. - No tienes de qué preocuparte Bella, eres la única mujer en mi vida, por ti he cambiado.

-¿Y si tus sentimientos cambian? Hace mucho tiempo que no la ves y … - Silencié sus labios con un beso.

-¿Tú estás segura de tus sentimientos hacia mi? - Murmuré contra sus labios.

-Claro que lo estoy, nunca he estado más segura de algo.

-Yo también estoy muy seguro de lo que siento por ti, así que por favor no pienses más. - Besé su frente y la volví a abrazar.

Cuando terminamos de comer, lo recogimos todo y vi que Bella bostezaba, la verdad es que no habíamos descansado mucho por la noche y correr por la mañana nos estaba pasando factura, así que la cogí en brazos y la llevé hasta mi habitación para recostarla en la cama. Su humor parecía haber mejorado y no estaba tan seria.

-¿Estás muy cansada?

-Bastante. - Musitó aferrándose a mi mientras hundía su cabeza en mi pecho y cerraba los ojos.

No dije una palabra más, y me quedé observándola mientras le acariciaba el pelo. Sí, la quería, una vez más podía confirmarlo y era tan gratificante saber que ella sentía lo mismo por mi. Ángela tendría que desistir, no iba a permitir que jugara conmigo. Poco a poco mis párpados se fueron cerrando hasta caer en un profundo sueño.

-Te quiero.- Escuché musitar a Bella en mi oído. Su mano me acariciaba la mejilla. Sonreí aun con los ojos cerrados.

Sentí como sus manos estudiaban a fondo cada una de las facciones de mi rostro y se detuvo a delinear los labios, siguió bajando por mi cuello provocando que el estremecimiento que ya sentía se volviera más intenso. Su aliento golpeó en mi rostro y sentí sus labios en mi mejilla.

-¿Por qué eres tan perfecto? - Murmuró.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré su rostro a pocos centímetros. Le sonreí sin hacer nada, disfrutando de las caricias que ahora otorgaba a mi abdomen, pronto perdí de vista su rostro, pero comencé a notar su lengua en mi pecho, me deshice de la camisa que ya estaba desabotonada y le acaricié la cabeza. La levanté a mi altura y la besé.

-Te quiero.- Dije contra sus labios.

Nos miramos un instante con hambre en los ojos, nos sonreímos con picardía y nos despojamos de las prendas que nos quedaban en un santiamén. No nos quitamos la mirada en ningún momento y cuando su pecho se unió al mío abrazándome con fervor, tuve que contener el aliento por un momento. Sus labios se deslizaron por mi cuello hasta llegar a los míos y nos besamos desenfrenadamente, aparté por unos segundos su rostro del mío sintiendo como su pecho subía y bajaba haciendo contacto con el mío. Deslicé mis dedos por su mejilla y coloqué uno de sus mechones detrás de la oreja.

Después deslicé ambas alrededor de su cuerpo, observando como Bella cerraba los ojos y se mordía el labio, provocando que mi fuego se descontrolara. Los dos sentados sobre el colchón, sintiendo sus piernas alrededor de mi cadera.

Bella arqueó su espalda, ofreciéndome sus pechos, cuando dos de mis dedos comenzaron a acariciar su feminidad con detenimiento. Entonces no pude evitar morder uno de sus pezones y volverme loco cuando gimió en alto mi nombre. Deslicé mi lengua por ellos notando como mi mujer se retorcía del placer. Sí, mi mujer. Una de sus manos llegó a mi miembro y siseé al sentirla.

-Te necesito ya Edward.- Ordenó.

No pude contenerme, estiré mi brazo para abrir el cajón de la mesita y cogí un preservativo. Sus manos se colocaron a ambos lados de mi cara evitando que dejara de mirarla a los ojos, entonces noté como su feminidad me abrazaba cálidamente, sintiendo aquel calor como algo único, como en casa. Nuestras facciones cambiaron y Bella entrecerró los ojos pero sin perderme de vista, yo notaba mi mandíbula demasiado tensa, pero no pensaba dejar de mirarla. Sus manos comenzaron a acariciarme el cabello y las mías continuaron recorriéndola de principio a fin. Solo unos minutos, solo un par de segundos que parecían haberse detenido a causa de nuestra unión, perfecto.

Nos abrazamos fuertemente aún jadeando, y me tumbé atrayéndola conmigo.

-Eres lo más importante en mi vida, nunca la dudes por favor. - Besé su coronilla.

* * *

El lunes llegó y con ello el tener que ir al despacho a trabajar, desgraciadamente el fin de semana había pasado demasiado rápido. El domingo comimos en casa, por la tarde la invité al cine y por la noche salimos a cenar. Sorprendentemente en mí, todo lo que hacía con ella me resultaba placentero.

Tuve suerte de poder llevarme a Bella, ya que teníamos pendientes algunos arreglos. Saludé a Jane como siempre pero con Bella de la mano, no me sorprendí al ver como sus ojos se abrían más de lo normal y dejaba caer su mandíbula, así que antes de entrar le sonreí amablemente, Jane realmente siempre había cumplido con su trabajo desde que llegó y no se merecía que un tipo como yo hubiese jugado alguna vez con ella.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? - Preguntó Bella enarcando una ceja.

-¿El qué? - Dije tomando asiento a su lado. Ella suspiró.

-Le has sonreído con descaro a tu secretaria. - Me acusó con el ceño fruncido.

-Ah.- Me paré a decir. - Bella, lo siento, no intentaba nada con Jane, es solo que…

-¿Tengo que aguantar ver como ligas con otras?

-Bella… solo intentaba ser simpático, siempre me he comportado como un estirado. - Vi como su mandíbula se había tensado y su mirada se había perdido en algún lugar de la alfombra. Acuné su rostro con las dos manos e hice que me mirara. - Recuérdalo amor, solo tú, tú eres la única. - Dije apoyando mi frente en la suya. Ella guardó silencio. - ¿No me crees? - Murmuré. - Bella no sé que haría si algún día te perdiese. - Ella bufó y me dio un beso en los labios.

-Perdona, es solo que a veces no puedo creer que te hayas fijado en mí. - Musitó. Sonreí.

-Odio decir esto… pero ¿nos ponemos a trabajar?

-Sí.- Suspiró.- ¿Me esperas? Voy al baño un minuto.

-Sí señorita.

-Mira de esto era de lo que te hablaba.- Me entregó una carpeta. - Echa una ojeada y ahora me dices que te parece.- Se inclinó para besarme.- Te quiero.- Susurró.

-Y yo a ti.

Se alejó con una sonrisa y cuando perdí de vista su figura suspiré y abrí la carpeta. Habíamos estado hablando de un nuevo nombre para la fusión, Bella optaba por _Fashion Rules, _un nombre que reflejara la unión de las dos revistas y yo sinceramente no iba a objetar nada. Comencé a ver algunos de los diseños de los nuevos logos, eran bastante originales. Entonces la puerta se abrió y alcé la cabeza sonriendo, pero la sonrisa se me desvaneció al instante.

-Hola Edward.- Dijo una vez dentro Ángela, dejando la puerta entreabierta.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - Pregunté serio.

-He venido a trabajar, como tú, ¿no?

-Tienes tu lugar de trabajo asignado con Eleazar, creo que te lo había hecho saber.- Dije mirando la carpetita que Bella me había dado.

-¿Qué estás mirando?- Preguntó acercándose. Suspiré fastidiado. - Ah ya los había visto, están muy bien, ¿verdad? - Me alejé cuando noté que hablaba muy cerca de mi rostro. - ¿Ya lo has pensado? ¿O necesitas un par de días más? - Susurró coqueta. Fruncí el ceño y me levanté de repente.

-Ángela vete.- Ordené serio. Pero se acercó y rodeé fuertemente sus muñecas con las manos evitando que me tocara. - Ahora, ¡vete! - Gruñí exasperado.

-¡Angie! - Me tensé al instante al escuchar la voz de Bella. Tragué saliva y vi como se saludaban con un beso en la mejilla.

-Estaba hablando con Edward sobre los logos, ya te dije que eran estupendos, ¿no es así Edward?- Dejé de mirar a Bella y miré a Ángela, después asentí, aún tenso.

-¿Estás bien amor? - Preguntó Bella preocupada, acariciando mi mejilla.

-Sí, claro… - Si Bella actuaba así era porque ya se lo había dicho a Ángela, _claro Edward, es su mejor amiga._

-¿Seguro? - Asentí dibujando la mejor de mis sonrisas y acariciándole la mejilla. - ¿Ya has mirado los logos?

-Sí, están todos bien, elegiremos el que a ti mejor te parezca. - Pasé mi dedo índice por su nariz ignorando a Ángela y sonreí algo más natural perdiéndome en sus ojos. Bella se giró.

-¿Te quedas y nos ayudas a elegir uno, Angie?

Para nada había servido mi momento de relajación, por que el escuchar aquella pregunta volví a notar como todos mis músculos se tensaban de nuevo. Y no dudaba en la respuesta de Ángela, porque bien sabía yo que si lo que quería era presionarme sabría como hacerlo.

* * *

Capítulo XII, espero que os haya gustadoo!. por fin he acabado los examenes y soy libre :). Por cierto avisaros que esto pronto tendrá su final :(

**Suiza Cullen Swan, FrannCullen, Lauri R, Hermione-Malfoy35, Coona, christti, E. Cullen Vigo, katlin, chiiocullen, OiOangelita1990, terra 2012, hi!!, Ale89, gaby, cullen's nicky, soles, usw, NessieBella, Noviembre Dulce, dream-spered,** GRACIAS

**Nathasha Granger**, jajaja creo que Edward hasta el momento es inteligente :)

**Marylouu,** solo te digo una cosa que espabilada! jajaja

**marihel, **pues sí eso es lo que piensa Edward :)

**kkikkaCullen**, así son los hombres amiga, cobardes por naturaleza :P jaja

**Klaudia T**, quien no querría disfrutar de los placeres de ese hombre? jajaja

**Reyna CullenSwan**, jajaja mmm creo que yo tambien me he liado con eso jajaja.

**Yami Naty Cullen Swan**, por supuesto ahora el chantaje está en manos de Ángela :P

**carolhina,** jajaja solo digo que hay algo raro en el chantaje, y angie dejo a edward porque ya no lo queria, hay un flashback a traves de un sueño en uno de los capitulos anteriores.

**Jos WeasleyC**, ah no te preocupes solo espero que hayas descansado ya jajajaja. Y no tengo la direccion de angela si no te la daria :P

**libelula,** si con lo cabezota que es bella... jaja perono te preocupes :P

**Gabriela Cullen**, no te preocupes amigaa pronto saldra todo a la luz!

**Angie Cullen O-shea**, jajajajaja tan loquita como siempre, sii al fin y al cabo deberia ser la culpable de tus ojeras, pero n te preocupes pronto se descubrira todoo. :P

**Antus**, mi intencion no es separarloos! jajaja

**Sil,** solo te digo que en todo este chantaje hay cosas raras :) asi que... piensaa y tu al igual q yo tienes que confiar en edward! jajaja

**lokaxtv**, jajajaja no mujer queremos a edward vivo no muerto a pedrazos! :)

GRACIAS A TODAAS! INTENTARE ACTUALIZAR PRONTOO, TODAS CON EDWARD! :)

MUUÁ!


	13. Capítulo XIII

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Todos son humanos._

_CHANTAJE PASIONAL_

* * *

Capítulo XIII

-¿No crees que el violeta es un buen color? - Le preguntó Bella a Ángela.

Sentía sin excepción a todos los músculos de mi cuerpo tensados. Como había supuesto, desde que escuché aquella pregunta, Ángela encantadísima aceptó quedarse con nosotros para elegir el logo de _Fashion Rules. _Maldita fuera mi suerte, si no fuera por Bella lo habría mandado al diablo todo.

Nos encontrábamos sentados en el sofá, al menos Bella se encontraba en medio de los dos, pero ni que decir tenía que yo seguía igual de tenso.

-Mmm. ¿No te gusta más el rojo? Impresiona más. - Respondió Ángela.

-Sí, puede ser.- Continuó Bella.

-Además el rojo llama a todo el mundo, es el color de la pasión, pasión por… la moda.

Fruncí el ceño significativamente, y miré en su dirección observando como me enviaba una seductora sonrisa. Suspiré fuerte y me centré otra vez en los logos, entrelazando mi mano con la de Bella. Sí, tenía que admitir que Ángela era hermosa y hasta podía parecer atractiva, pero no tenía que ver nada con Bella, nadie se podía comparar con ella y mucho menos cuando se había convertido en semejante amiga.

-¿Y tú que dices amor? - Preguntó Bella observándome.

-Yo aceptaré lo que a ti te guste.- Respondí con una sonrisa acariciando con mi pulgar el dorso de su mano.

-Yo creo que Angie tiene razón.- Volvió a mirar la lista de logos y se deshizo de mi mano. - Sí, definitivamente nos quedamos con este.

-Entonces todo solucionado.- Dijo Ángela. -Yo si no os importa voy a trabajar con Eleazar, tenemos muchas cosas que preparar.

Besó a Bella y a mi me extendió la mano, a regañadientes se la estreché, pero cuando la separó noté algo delgado y rígido. Podía imaginarme que era, así que antes de que Bella se diese cuenta guardé mis manos en los bolsillos.

-Mmm. Ojala todo el trabajo que tenemos fuera elegir dibujitos. - Mi humor cambió considerablemente en cuanto sus brazos rodearon mi cuello. La atraje contra mi cuerpo rodeando su cintura con mis brazos y sentí su suspiro en mi rostro.

-Ojala.- Coincidí dándole un tierno beso en los labios sintiendo una vez más su suave textura y su dulce sabor. Bajé mi mano hasta una de sus nalgas y presioné levemente provocando que Bella soltara un bajo gemido.

Me separé de sus labios y besé suavemente su mejilla para después deslizar mis labios hasta su cuello, respirando su aroma a fresias, tan fresco y dulce. Bella se separó lo suficiente para mirarme a los ojos y se mordió el labio.

-Señor Cullen, estamos en horario laboral. - Dijo juguetona, pasando su dedo índice por mi labio inferior.

-Lo sé señorita Swan, pero no puedo trabajar bien cuando tengo a mi alrededor distracciones tan placenteras. - Capturé con mis labios la punta de su dedo y lo saboreé con mi lengua, después me acerqué de nuevo y besé su mejilla.

-Si lo prefiere puedo irme.- Musitó.

-Ni hablar.- Susurré cerca de su oído y mordí el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Edward.- Gimió intentando zafarse de mi abrazo, pero la presioné más contra mi y devoré sus labios.

No era tiempo ni lugar, pero no podía resistirme a ella de ninguna manera. Bella era como una droga, única, eso seguro, nadie ejercía en mi el efecto que ella me provocaba. Sus manos viajaron a mi cabello y separé mis labios de los suyos, para fundirnos en un emotivo abrazo. Descansé mi cabeza en su hombro mientras ella me aferraba con fuerza por la cabeza y por el torso.

-Edward.- Interrumpió Zafrina. Bella se separó en seguida de mi y elevé mi rostro para encontrarme con Zafrina con la boca abierta, su rostro se endureció. - Edward… está bien que tengas tus aficiones, pero te agradecería que no las trajeras a la oficina. Tragué saliva y miré a Bella entrelazando su mano con la mía.

-Zafrina… lo siento. Te presento a Bella, mi novia. - Zafrina me miró en silencio por unos segundos y miró a Bella, después volvió a mirarme con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Tu novia? - Yo solo asentí. Ella se quedó en su lugar un par de segundos más y después se acercó sonriendo y negando con la cabeza hacia nosotros. - Muchacho, ¿Desde cuando tienes novia?

-La verdad, desde hace poco.- Dije mirando a Bella, quien sonreía con un hermoso rubor en sus mejillas. Zafrina suspiró y miró a Bella.

-Vaya cariño lo siento, no quería… - Comenzó a decirle a Bella.

-No se preocupe, está todo bien.- Dijo Bella sonriéndole.

-Y dime ¿para qué me necesitabas?- Pregunté.

-Bueno.- Tomó aire.- La revista _bussiness _ha llamado hace unos minutos quería concertar una entrevista con el director de esta revista, osea tú. Ya todo el mundo sabe lo de la fusión, supongo que no te importará.

-Ah, no, claro Zafrina. Dile a Jane que lo arregle todo. - Respondí.

-Perfecto.- Se nos quedó mirando unos segundos.- Bueno, os dejo y trabajad, por favor.- Dijo con una sonrisa. Asentí y cuando cerró la puerta me volví a Bella con la disculpa estampada en la cara, pero en vez de reprocharme se lanzó sobre mi dándome un efusivo abrazo por sorpresa.

-Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero.- Repetía mientras depositaba besos en mis labios y por todo mi rostro.

-Pero, ¿Qué es lo que pasa amor? - Respondí con una sonrisa, desconcertado. Ella se mordió el labio sonriendo.

-¿Desde cuando somos novios? - Al caer en aquel detalle evité su mirada y reí entre dientes. No había caído, no habíamos hablado sobre ello, claro, acabábamos de comenzar, pero lo de _mi novia_ prácticamente lo había dicho sin pensar, porque era lo que sentía realmente. Tomé su rostro con las dos manos y la miré fijamente a los ojos.

-Desde que tú admitiste que me querías. - Ella entrecerró los ojos. - Aquel día… en mi apartamento, ¿recuerdas? - Ella asintió. Acerqué su rostro al mío y la besé una vez más.

La mañana pasó demasiado rápida con Bella en mi despacho, casi terminamos lo que nos habíamos propuesto, pero después de comer subió a terminar algunos detalles. Ella tenía que viajar en dos días para cerrar unos asuntos y estaba reservando vuelo por el teléfono de mi despacho.

-¿Me acercas mi VISA? - Susurró tapando el teléfono.

Abrí su bolso, saqué su cartera y la abrí dejando ver un sinfín de tarjetas, comencé a buscar, tarjetas de tratamiento de belleza, algunas de descuentos en peluquerías o en tiendas de ropa y ahí estaba la VISA. Se la acerqué y me dediqué a observar más, suponía que no le molestaría que quisiera saber un poco más que le gustaba. Entonces ví su DNI, sonreí y lo saqué viendo su fotografía, tan hermosa como siempre, aunque parecía 3 o 4 años más joven, me fijé en la fecha de nacimiento, entonces escuché como ella le dio al botón de colgar.

-¿Eres de 1986? - Dije sin quitar la vista del documento.

-Sí, ¿porqué?

-Yo soy del 83.

-¿Y qué pasa? - Preguntó confundida. Sonreí y suspiré.

-Nada, simplemente quería saber que edad tenías, no lo sabía.

-Ah.- Suspiró. - Soy más joven. - Me incliné hacia ella en el sofá.

-Y más bonita. - Bella rió sobre mis labios.

-Tú eres más atractivo. - La tumbé con mi cuerpo, poniendo cada una de mis manos a un lado de su cabeza. Rocé la punta de su nariz con la mía.

-Y tú más sensual.- Pasé mi lengua por su condenadamente peligroso canalillo, capaz de hacerme enloquecer. Ella suspiró.

-Edward, por favor, puede volver a entrar alguien. - Suplicó en un susurró mientras mis manos contorneaban sus senos por encima de la camisa y mi nariz aspiraba en su cuello.

Levanté mi rostro de repente asustado por la interrupción cuando escuché la puerta abrirse, pensando que fuese una vez más Zafrina, pero mi interior se regocijo al ver a Ángela. Bella no pareció escuchar la puerta, sin embargo después de unos segundos luchó por zafarse de mi abrazo para erguirse y ver un poco a su amiga.

-¡Angie! - Exclamó Bella.

-Lo… lo siento chicos, no sabía que…

-No pasa nada Ángela.- Dije con una sonrisa enorme.

-Mejor me voy. - Salió cerrando la puerta.

_Toma esa Ángela, _pensé. A ver si con eso podía darse por vencida. Bella se removió debajo de mi cuerpo y por fin pudo sentarse con el rostro rojo en exceso.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?- Preguntó molesta. Yo no contesté. - Creo que voy a tener que enviar a alguien más cuando nos toque trabajar juntos.- Suspiró.

-Amor tranquila, solo era tu amiga. ¿Qué tiene de malo? - Ella se giró para mirarme.

-No es que sea mi amiga Edward, es que estamos trabajando. - Dijo seria. Sonreí levemente y la miré con ternura comprendiéndola. Suspiré.

-Lo siento Bella, debes disculparme, pero a veces no puedo resistirme.- Negué con la cabeza. - Todos estos sentimientos han vuelto a mi con tal grado de intensidad que, créeme, estaría todo el día contigo, corriendo o nadando, cocinando o limpiando, no importa.

-El trabajo también podemos compartirlo de igual forma, ¿no? - Me acerqué un poco más a su rostro.

-El trabajo no tiene nada que ver con la convivencia, pero creo que puedo lograr concentrarme si me lo propongo.- Mentí. La verdad me llevaría un gran esfuerzo no tocarla demasiado. - Prometo no pasarme de la raya. - Elevé mi mano derecha con la palma abierta. Bella sonrió y después chocó la suya con la mía.

-Espero que puedas cumplirlo.

Continuamos trabajando toda la tarde y cuando por fin acabamos todo lo que teníamos que hacer la acompañé hasta su apartamento con mi Volvo. Nos estuvimos despidiendo en el interior, con besos frenéticos y a la vez dulces.

-Anda, ven a mi apartamento esta noche.- Dije contra sus labios. Ella negó con la cabeza. - Puedo quedarme en el tuyo si lo prefieres.- Ella sonrió.

-Nada de eso, mañana si quieres, pero esta noche no.

-¿Por qué? - Murmuré acariciando su muslo.

-Edward… Estoy muy segura de que no… dormiríamos mucho y yo mañana tengo una reunión mue importante… tempranísimo. - Tartamudeó.

-Está bien.- Dije triste y dejando mi insistencia a un lado.

-Pero… puedes quedarte a cenar.- Dijo cambiando su expresión a otra más pícara. Mi semblante cambió al segundo también.

Cuando me desperté el reloj de Bella marcaba las 8:30 pm. Habíamos aprovechado bien la tarde. Estiré de mi pierna derecha, la cual se encontraba apresada por las suyas, notando la falta del roce de su suave piel. Apoyé mi codo sobre la almohada y retiré mi brazo derecho de su cintura. Observé su semblante tranquilo y pacífico mientras aún dormía. No pude evitar retirar algunos mechones de sus mejillas para apreciarla mejor, aquel sentimiento extraño que agrandaba y encogía a la vez mi corazón siempre que estaba con ella, cada vez se había más grande y me sentía mucho mejor a medida que pasaban los días. Lo único que necesitaba era ver a aquella mujer día a día y consentirla de todas las maneras posibles, así que en ese momento se me ocurrió dejarla descansar e ir a preparar algo para cenar.

Me colé mis boxers y me puse los pantalones, me colé la camisa sin abrochármela, algo inundó mi mente por un microsegundo y reaccioné llevando mi mano al bolsillo del pantalón como un acto reflejo. La nota de Ángela seguía en su lugar, ¿cómo había sido tan estúpido de no haberme deshecho de ella cuando tuve la mínima oportunidad? Fui hacia la cocina y la saqué.

_¿Tienes algo que hacer esta noche? Te espero en mi apartamento, supongo que sabes llegar (2-B). No llegues muy tarde. Tengo ganas de ti._

Fruncí el ceño y un sentimiento de asco me sobrecogió de manera incómoda. ¿Cómo Ángela podía hacerle eso a su amiga? Es que no me cabía en la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía haber cambiado tanto? Por un segundo escaso sonreí cuando recordé como nos había sorprendido a Bella y a mi en mi despacho. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de que no tenía nada que hacer? Rogaba por que así fuera. ¿Por el contrario estaría furiosa? Miré la nota de nuevo y busqué un mechero por los muebles de la cocina. Quemé la pequeña nota esperando que Bella no la encontrara.

¿Qué pensaría ella? Podría pensar que Ángela la había traicionado, pero yo también podría salir perdiendo. Podría perderla a ella y ahora mismo no podía tolerarlo. No habría sido una buena prueba para demostrarlo, no se había referido de ninguna manera al maldito chantaje y sin eso no podía hacer nada.

Suspiré algo más tranquilo, no mucho, no sabía que sería capaz de hacer Ángela cuando no me presentase en su apartamento esta noche. No pensaba hacerlo, por supuesto, pero… ¿ella llevaría a cabo su chantaje? ¡_Cielos! _Pero que difícil se estaba volviendo todo esto.

No me permití pensar mucho más, aunque aquello era prácticamente imposible y preparé para cenar algo de pescado que encontré con mucha suerte en el congelador, sorprendería a Bella. Cuando acabé puse la mesa y fui hacia su habitación. Parecía un ángel , era mi ángel personal. Sonreí y me posicioné sobre ella para despertarla. Pasé la punta de mi nariz por su garganta muy levemente y erguí la cabeza . Su semblante me sonrió y comenzó a mover la cabeza mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

-Ey.- Dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.- Es hora de cenar. - Susurré.

-¿Qué hora es? - Miró hacia la mesita de noche y bufó.- ¡Las 9:30! Esta noche no voy a dormir.

-Yo puedo resolver ese pequeño problema, si quieres. - Dije con picardía. Ella sonrió.

-Edward… - Hice un pequeño puchero. Ella miró hacia la puerta. - ¿Qué es ese olor? - Reí entre dientes.

-Tu cena.

-¿Sabes cocinar?

-La verdad es que el único plato que me sale decente es el que he preparado. No soy muy bueno en la cocina… - Reí.

-Bueno, para mi sigues siendo perfecto.- Musitó, acunando mi rostro y besándome tiernamente.

-¿Vamos? - Pregunté.

-Vamos.

Me encontraba en mi Volvo de camino a mi apartamento. La cena había estado estupenda, pero no había podido convencer a Bella para quedarme. En cierto modo podía entenderla, tenía que descansar la reunión que tenía al día siguiente era bastante importante y pesada a la vez y yo no podría aguantarme si estaba durmiendo a su lado.

Ángela ocupó mi cabeza en el momento en el que paré en un semáforo y vi una de las calles que iban a su apartamento. ¿Sería capaz de decirle algo a Bella? Suspiré, y volví a mirar la calle. No debería ir, pero quería asegurarme de que no hiciera nada. Lo mandé al demonio todo, debía hablar seriamente con ella, y cuando el semáforo se puso en verde aceleré hasta llegar a su apartamento, bajé sin pensar y subí hasta el 2-B. Me llené de valor y toqué el timbre.

Me sentí tenso y mal cuando abrió la puerta. Pareció sorprendida y asustada, pero en seguida cambió su semblante. Su sorpresa no podría sorprenderme, en cambio aquel atisbo de miedo sí. ¿No tendría que sentirse complacida por verme allí? Tenía claro no ceder a su chantaje, pero necesitaba hablar con ella, que entrara en razón.

-Veo que estás aquí.- Murmuró algo nerviosa. Por suerte eso me recordaba a la Ángela de antaño.

-Tenemos que hablar.- Dije serio.

* * *

Capítulo XIII, espero que os guste :) Se acerca, se acerca. Me sorprende que solo haya dos de vosotras que hayais dado en el clavo de lo que pasa con angela y su chantaje jajajaja, pero lo sientoo no pienso decir quien ha sido :) Me encanta leer vuestras teorías :)

**Paolastef, Jos WeasleyC, soles, carolhina, chiiocullen, Hermione-Malfoy35, gaby, Novaly Izazaga De Brieff, Angie Cullen Hale, Suiza Cullen Swan, libelula, christti, *PrInCeSiTa*, Gabriela Cullen, Quiqui, cereza_pop, je_tatica**, GRACIAS :)

**NessiBella**, Edward no quiere que su relación acabe y eso es bueno :)

**kkikkaCullen**, tranquila!! jajajaja pronto se desvelara todoo!

**Marylouu**, tu eres otra diosa!

**Sil**, la verdad es que me habías despistado un poco :). Hombre si Bella, esta insegura pero no crees que es un poco normal? ella no esta en la cabeza de edward para saber realmente lo que piensa... y un hombre como ese... dificilmente nadie se le insinuara... :) Pero no te preocupees jajaja bella sabe lo que hace, aunque no lo parezca :) y prefiero no pensar en su se lo decia a angela :P y si que la quiso, no con tanta intensidad como a bella, pero si.

**Lauri R**, claro que amo a edward jajaja.

**katlin**, aunque se acerca el final, no se muy bien como voy a terminarlo, supongo que habra lemmon porque este edward es un insaciable, pero ya veremos :)

**E. Cullen Vigo**, no te preocupes pronto lo entenderas todo jajaja

**lokaxtv**, jajaja yo también quiero un fin de semana como ese.. :)

**Mrs. P and C**, te contesto sobre lo que me pediste el otro dia por Recuperando la Vida por si te corre prisa, no te preocupes mujer, claro que puedes, al fin y al cabo solo es una estructura que se me ocurrió cuando vi que tantas querian un POV edward. :)

**arissita**, jajaja bienvenida al fic. No te enfades mucho entonces conmigo y el personaje de Angela, solo t digo que las cosas a veces no son como las vemos :)

**Kaludia T, **pf yo tampoco cambio a Edward amiga jajaja. Buenas reflexiones! :)

**saraes**, jajaja me alegra verte de nuevo por alguno de mis fics, creo que en el proximo capitulo se vera algo mas :) pero solo creo aun no lo he empezado a aescribiir. Y ahora si que me ha hecho ilusion que me digas que eres de Huelva jajaja porque mis padres son de ahi y tengo casi toda la familia, voy cada verano a verles y a comer pescaito! :)

INTENTARE ACTUALIZAR PRONTO, siento si a lo mejor tardo un poco más pero este cuatrimestre tengo un horario muy duro y cuando llego a casa no encuentro la inspiracion para ponerme a escribir :(

Por cierto quería avisaros que he subido un ONE SHOT, se llama **Vuela conmigo**, si quereis pasaros ya sabeis :)

Un besito enormee! MUUÁ


	14. Capítulo XIV

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Todos son humanos._

_CHANTAJE PASIONAL_

* * *

Capítulo XIV

En el aire se respiraba la tensión. Ángela sentada en una de las butacas, mientras yo había preferido sentarme en el sofá. En ese momento no sabía muy bien qué acababa de hacer, si iba a salir mal o bien. El impulso de ir a ver Ángela solo se debía al miedo que sentía por perder a la que se había convertido en la mujer de mi vida, sin embargo me encontraba intimidado, incómodo… era como si de alguna manera la estuviese traicionando aunque no pensara en hacerlo.

Ángela terminó de beber su vaso de agua, la encontraba rara, después de todo su comportamiento en la oficina y su nota no esperaba que se encontrase tan cohibida, pero bien, eso me hacía más fácil mi propósito: hacerle entender que no conseguiría nada con su maldito chantaje.

-¿Y de qué quieres que hablemos?- Preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos. Yo suspiré y me llevé la mano al puente de la nariz.

-No soporto más esta situación Ángela, siento que de alguna manera estoy traicionando la confianza de Bella. - Confesé. - Quiero que dejes de atosigarme y de presionarme, no vas a conseguir nada.- Escuché un suspiro nervioso después de unos segundos por su parte y se sentó a mi lado.

-Me gustas Edward, mucho. Ya te dije que me arrepentía de haberte dejado. - Hizo una pausa y todos mis músculos se tensaron cuando una de sus manos tocó mi brazo.

-Eso debías de haberlo pensado antes, ¿no crees?

-Yo… lo siento, no pretendía hacerte daño, pero éramos tan jóvenes…

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Pregunté incrédulo.- ¿Qué de la noche a la mañana dejaste de quererme para poder divertirte y que después de no sé cuantos años he vuelto a interesarte?- La ironía que destilaba mi voz hizo que una sonrisa sarcástica apareciera en mi rostro.

-No es como piensas.- Suspiró de nuevo.- Si tan solo me dejaras… puedo ser mejor que Bella.- Aseguró acercándose a mi oído y exhalando su aliento. Fue entonces cuando me levanté del lugar hecho una furia.

-¡¿Estás loca?! ¿Es que no puedes entenderlo? ¡La amo! Ya me arruinaste una vez la vida y no voy a permitir que vuelvas a hundirme de nuevo. No comprendo como tú puedes llamarte su mejor amiga, sinceramente. - Ella seguía en silencio con una sonrisa complaciente en su rostro que me hacía sentirme cada vez más confuso.- No entiendo como puedes reírte, ¿de verdad estás tranquila sabiendo lo que le estás haciendo a tu mejor amiga? - Ella se encogió de hombros.

-¿Vas a quedarte esta noche? Te prometo que no le diré nada a Bella, solo quédate. Sé que aún sientes algo por mí Edward, si no ¿por qué estás aquí?- Dijo levantándose de nuevo.

-No confundas las cosas, no te quiero, no siento nada por ti. ¿Y sabes que te digo? Que me alegro de que algún día fueses tú la que me dejase, porque si hubiese conocido a Bella estando contigo, hubiese sido yo el que te hubiese dejado. - Su ceño se frunció.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó incrédula.

-Que no quiero saber nada más de ti, no quiero que intentes nada conmigo. Déjanos, a mi y a ella. Quiero ser feliz Ángela. - Dije, incapaz, por algún extraño sentimiento de lástima, volver a repetirle aquello.

-¿Has dicho que me hubieses dejado para irte con ella?

-Sí, eso mismo.

-Pero tu has estado con muchas chicas Edward.

-Sí, tengo que admitir que me dejaste destrozado, sin vida, pero entonces llegó ella y desde el primer momento en que la vi algo saltó en mi de manera inconsciente. No quería darme cuenta, juro que intenté de mil maneras ignorar aquello que mi corazón estaba gritando, pero fue imposible. Ahora entiendo porque cuando me proponía llamar a mis citas, cuando la conocí, siempre había alguna excusa. No era porque no pudiese, mi corazón y mi cuerpo gritaba que no lo hiciera.

Ángela me miraba muy atenta, como si en el fondo le gustara lo que decía. Suspiré, ella comenzó a andar de un lado a otro pensativa, demasiado, se llevó una mano a la frente de espaldas a mi y después de algunos segundos se giró.

-¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?

-Simplemente es la persona que he estado esperando. Mi vida no ha tenido completamente sentido hasta que ella ha aparecido. No sé Ángela es algo físico y emocional, es muy distinto a lo que sentí por ti y sabes que te quise, pero la forma en la que ella me mira o ese impulso que tengo de acariciarla o estrecharla entre mis brazos con solo mirarla es totalmente diferente. Es el frenético bombeo de mi corazón con solo saber que está ahí, el estremecimiento inexplicable de mi cuerpo cada vez que me veo reflejado en esa mirada… Son tantas cosas… Y debo admitir que ninguna de ellas las sentí contigo.

Ángela parecía incrédula, sabía que iba a ser difícil deshacerme de ella, pero tenía que conseguirlo, tenía que hacerle entender que no podía tener nada con ella.

-Nunca te perdonaré que vuelvas a hacerme daño, pero mucho menos que se lo hagas a ella que es tu mejor amiga. Por favor Ángela, te lo suplico, no me destruyas, no me quites lo único que tengo.- Ella agachó la cabeza con semblante ¿abatido? Ni siquiera era capaz de leer sus emociones, solo quería que de una vez por todas se diera por vencida.

-Está bien, tú ganas. Voy a dejarte tranquilo. - Abrí mis ojos como platos incrédulo. ¿Así de fácil? - Sí, no me mires así, era lo que querías, ¿no? - ¡Y yo que pensaba que iba a estallar en berrinches y que iba a ser mucho más pesada! Pensaba que me haría alguna advertencia más y que pondría en evidencia que había venido a visitarla esta noche. Bueno… eso aun podría hacerlo…

-¿Vas a decirle algo a Bella?- Pregunté con la boca seca, los nervios me estaban matando.

-No, tienes razón, ya te hundí una vez, estaría mal hacerlo dos veces. - ¿Entonces no pensaba en su amiga? Preferí no decir nada más… - Siento haberte hecho sentir incómodo.

¿Esta chica tenía doble personalidad? Parecía por momentos ver a la antigua Ángela. Pasé una de mis manos por mis cabellos, suspiré y la miré.

-No pasa nada, al menos has entrado en razón.- Ella me sonrió tiernamente. Es que no podía ser, ¿cómo podía cambiar tanto? - Ya nos veremos Ángela, ahora tengo que irme.

-Te acompaño.

-No hace falta, conozco el camino, adiós.

Salí extrañamente sorprendido y feliz de aquel apartamento. No pude evitar que mis labios dibujaran una enorme sonrisa mientras bajaba por el ascensor. Esperaba que esta vez sí pudiera ser feliz. A pesar de todo mi pasado pensaba que merecía un final feliz junto a mi Bella, junto a aquella mujer que era capaz de sacar mi lado más tierno y pasional a la vez, la que era capaz de que yo mismo llegara a traspasar aquellos límites que me había impuesto.

Llegué al apartamento y enseguida me metí a dormir, ya eran las 11.45 de la noche. Tuve el impulso de llamar a Bella para decirle solo lo mucho que la quería, pero pensé que quizá estaría durmiendo, por ello en vez de llamarla decidí enviarle un mensaje de texto al móvil.

_"Eres todo cuanto me importa, deseo y amo, nunca me dejes, podría desfallecer. _

_Sentía la necesidad de decírtelo, nunca lo dudes. Buenas noches preciosa, suerte en tu reunión."_

¿De dónde había salido esa vena romántica? Sí, realmente había vuelto a ser el de antes. A la mañana siguiente me desperté realmente tranquilo y feliz, me duché y partí hacia _Breaking Rules_, ¿o quizá ya debía decir _Fashion Rules_? De cualquier manera, la mañana estuvo ajetreadísima, decenas de llamadas provenientes de algunos proveedores, nuevos contratos que firmar y una reunión con la nueva junta.

Terminé a eso de las 6 y media y me dirigí directo a casa deseando tomar un baño. Había quedado con Bella, la noche anterior, en que ella se pasaría después del trabajo por mi apartamento. Odiaba no saber nada de ella en todo el día, ya no podía imaginarme sin ella, era totalmente increíble pero cierto.

Salí de la bañera y comencé a secarme el cuerpo y el pelo con la toalla, entonces escuché el timbre. Sonreí frente al espejo antes de despeinar un poco mi cabello y me dirigí hacia la puerta con la toalla enrollada a la cadera. Abrí aparentemente tranquilo, esperando que Bella no se diese cuenta de cuánto la había necesitado. Enseguida sonreí al ver el rubor en sus mejillas cuando recorrieron mi cuerpo.

-Voy a tener que venir sin especificar hora más seguido.- Dijo sonriendo y poniendo un dedo en mi pecho, acercándose hasta besarme de manera frenética en los labios.

Comenzó a reír cuando mis manos viajaron a su vientre provocándole cosquillas. Se aferró con sus brazos a mi cuello, y yo bajé mis manos hacia su trasero acercándola más a mi. Nuestras respiraciones se habían disparatado y el hecho de que su cuerpo se incrustara de aquella manera en el mío me estaba matando. La cogí en brazos sin parar de besarla caminando hacia mi habitación, ya no podía aguantar más, quería hacerla mía una vez más.

-Me ha encantado tu saludo, ¿sabes? - Murmuré contra sus labios.

-Te amo.- Dijo con la voz roca.

Jamás había visto a Bella dejarse llevar de aquella manera, casi siempre había sido yo quien llevaba la iniciativa y me volvía loco que ella se comportara de aquella manera. Se puso de rodillas en la cama cuando la dejé en el suelo y me arrastró con ella al centro. Se quitó la chaqueta mientras yo le desabrochaba la camisa.

Pero la dejó a medias, ya que comenzó a besar mi pecho y a humedecer con su lengua cada parte de mi torso, provocando que los jadeos no se hicieran esperar en mi boca. Siguió bajando hasta encontrarse con el inicio de la toalla, la quitó de un tirón y gruñí cuando sentí sus labios besar la punta de mi virilidad. Su legua viajó una y otra vez por toda la extensión de mi erección provocando que casi no pudiera estar de rodillas.

-Bella…- Gemí.

Sus ojos cerrados mientras una y otra vez lamía mi masculinidad la hacían verse demasiado sensual y tentadora . Llevé mis manos a su rostro y lo elevé hasta que sus labios se encontraron con los míos, fundiéndonos en un beso feroz.

La tumbé sobre el colchón, mientas ella terminaba de quitarse la camisa y el sujetador, yo le quité la falda y el tanga. Recorrí con mis manos su cuerpo sin dejar de besar sus labios, su cuello, sus pechos, gimiendo cada vez que ella lo hacía a causa de los movimientos frenéticos de mis dedos en su intimidad. Acunó mi rostro y nos observamos un par de segundos, aquella sonrisa suya era la más bonita que jamás me había mostrado, tenía la extraña sensación de que estaba mucho más feliz que de costumbre.

-Te quiero, te quiero.- Susurraba mientras depositaba besos en mis labios, mejillas y seguía hasta mi oído.- Te quiero.- Murmuró con voz ronca mordiendo al final el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Aquello hizo que gruñera y deseara fundirme en ella en ese mismo momento. Elevé su espalda baja con una de mis manos y la penetré de una embestida, provocando que los dos gimiéramos audiblemente. Comencé a moverme despacio, con movimientos acompasados, ella enredó sus piernas alrededor de mi cadera.

-Te quiero Bella.- Gemí.

-Y yo a ti.

En un rápido movimiento salí de ella para que se sentara sobre mí y se sentó sobre mi erección, abrazándome con su humedad. Se movía mientras nuestras narices se rozaban, una de mis manos en su cadera la ayudaba en el acto elevando el ritmo y la otra no dejaba de acariciar su clítoris. Lamí sus labios y me besó, sin dejar de moverse.

-Te quiero.- Gritó en una especie de gemido. Jamás la había escuchado repetir tanto aquellas dos palabras mágicas.

Sentía sus paredes tensarse alrededor de mi miembro, provocando que nuestro orgasmo llegara de un momento a otro. Gritó placenteramente, para que a los dos o tres segundos llegara el mío.

La abracé con fuerza contra mi pecho, intentando que nuestras respiraciones se tranquilizasen, nunca antes había sentido lo que sentía por la mujer que se encontraba abrazada a mi. Se tensó por un instante después de unos segundos.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? - Se separó un poco y me miró preocupada.

-Edward… no hemos utilizado… nada. - Puse los ojos en blanco.

-No te preocupes amor, yo voy a estar contigo, siempre, ¿entiendes? - Me sonrió y se tumbó conmigo de lado, cubriéndonos medio cuerpo con la sábana y con uno de sus brazos rodeando mi cintura. Yo acaricié su mejilla.

-¿Has tenido un buen día?

-Demasiado bueno.- Se acercó más y me besó.

-¿Se puede saber por qué estás tan feliz y eufórica? - Ella se mordió el labio y me miró de reojo.

-Todo es gracias a ti, sé que me quieres tanto como yo te quiero a ti y eso me hace muy feliz.

-Tonta, ¿aún lo dudabas? Eres lo más importante que tengo.

Ella no dijo nada, se dedicó a mirarme y yo no quise hablar más. Observé como sus ojos se iban cerrando cada vez más y comenzó a coger postura bocabajo. Sonreí, una vez más me sentía totalmente feliz por tenerla conmigo. Acaricié su brazo y vi como una pequeña y leve sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Edward…- Suspiró en sueños.

Sonreí y me doblé un poco quedando frente a su espalda. La recorrí con la mirada una y otra vez, intentando grabarme aquellos tres lunares juntos en la parte de su omoplato derecho. Aquella piel a simple vista de por si parecida a la seda me invitaba a recorrerla con mis labios, con mi lengua y con mis manos. ¿Por qué todo en ella tenía que gustarme tanto? ¿Por qué la amaba de esta forma? No es que no estuviese conforme, sinceramente que ella sintiera lo mismo que yo me satisfacía y me encantaba.

Pero de una forma u otra llegaba a aterrarme que algún día ella pudiera dejar de quererme, al igual que Ángela lo hizo una vez. Sacudí la cabeza e intenté deshacerme de aquellos pensamientos, eso no iba a pasar, Bella me quería de la misma manera que yo a ella.

-Edward… - Repitió. Sonreí, ¿estaría soñando conmigo?

¿Sería también el dueño de sus sueños? No me costaría acostumbrarme a esa idea y a todas las que tuvieran que ver con ella y conmigo. Pasé uno de mis dedos por la pálida y cremosa piel de su antebrazo sintiendo todas y cada una de las partículas de su piel de seda, quemándome en el proceso. Casi podía asegurar que las sensaciones que ella causaba en mi jamás dejaría de sentirlas.

Me apoyé en un codo y la seguí observando. Dormía con aquella casi imperceptible sonrisa que bañaba su rostro, una sonrisa diferente y perfecta. Suspiré y me dediqué a contemplarla mientras dormía.

Nunca antes me había parado a pensar en las almas gemelas, en las medias naranjas… Y ahora que tenía a Bella a pocos centímetros de mi cuerpo, sintiendo a mi corazón bombear a cada segundo por el suyo, podría afirmar que cada uno de nosotros la tiene, aunque desgraciadamente no la encuentre. Podía sentir hasta lástima por aquellas personas que se perdían algo tan bello y real, porque tenía que convencerme que la relación que tenía con ella era real, no era un sueño, ella había llegado a mi vida para regresar al chico que alguna vez me consideré: decisivo, cariñoso, romántico, dulce… Y podría llegar a ser lo que ella me indicara, solo por ella.

No sé cuanto tiempo más me dediqué a observarla, pero cuando el sol se escondió su cuerpo se movió y una de sus manos viajó hasta la sábana. Antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier movimiento y que me prohibiera verla, la sujeté de la muñeca para impedir el movimiento. Aún con los ojos cerrados sonrió.

-¿Aún quieres más Cullen?- Preguntó abriendo poco a poco los ojos.

-Solo quería seguir mirándote.- Respondí francamente.

-¿Hace mucho que estás despierto?

-No he dormido.- Respondí con una sonrisa.

-Mmm.- Se limitó a contestar aún bocabajo.

Sentí la extraña necesidad de querer observar mejor su desnudez, no es que no me hubiese fijado siempre que hacíamos el amor, pero quería detenerme en cada lugar de su cuerpo, tranquilamente, sin fuego, solo mirar lo que era mío, lo que nadie más podría mirar porque me pertenecía. Cogí su mano y fijé mi mirada en ella.

-Bella… - Deslicé uno de mis dedos por sus labios.- ¿Harías algo por mi? - Ella me miró con el ceño fruncido esperando que siguiera. Reí entre dientes y volví a mirarla. - Déjame que te mire. - Ella frunció el ceño aún más.

-¿No me estás mirando? - Negué con la cabeza sonriendo y coloqué mi mano en su cadera, ejerciendo fuerza, intentando transmitirle con ese gesto a lo que me refería.

Sus ojos se abrieron aún más y sus labios se entreabrieron, quedando sorprendida, pero no dijo nada, se movió quedando de lado, ofreciéndome la visión completa de sus pechos y su abdomen. Suspiré intentando calmar mis instintos, solo pretendía hacerla mía con la mirada. Busqué sus ojos y acaricié su mejilla, sus labios aún seguían entreabiertos y podía sentir su respiración. Sus preciosas mejillas se encontraban sonrojadas, lo cual hacía que fuera adorable.

Su largo cuello tan cálido y sensual, sus perfectas clavículas, el lunar que descansaba en el nacimiento de uno de sus pechos, sus aureolas rosadas contestando a mi mirada. Tragué saliva, intentando limitar las reacciones de mi cuerpo ya que ese punto era mi preferido, desde que la conocí, desde siempre. Sus pechos eran de la proporción perfecta para mí, aunque ahora que los observaba con increíble adoración y detenimiento podía observar la sensible e imperceptible diferencia de tamaño entre uno y otro, sonreí , era algo de lo que yo y solo yo era consciente.

Continué mi recorrido, aunque podría haberme pasado mucho más tiempo observándolos, y llegué a su ombligo, sus pequeñas abdominales casi no se notaban, su vientre era plano y sin impercepciones, el vientre de una Diosa, mi Diosa, mi mujer. No pude evitar llevar una mano a esa zona, pero cuando toqué su cintura, Bella desconcentró mi atención articulando un suave gemido. La miré en ese mismo instante.

-Lo siento.- Susurró con la respiración agitada.

Sonreí levemente y deslicé mi mano por su cadera hasta retirar la sábana de aquella zona, dejando sus piernas completamente desnudas. Tenía la certeza de que no aguantaría mucho más, pero quería hacerlo, no prolongaría mucho más nuestra necesidad, solo quería terminar.

Me deslicé por el colchón quedando esta vez a la altura de sus muslos. Sus piernas eran largas y blancas, y el solo pensar que con ellas me abrazaba siempre que… Cerré los ojos con fuerza y gruñí, sin poder evitarlo mi erección ya era un caso perdido, dolía. Miré a Bella de manera perspicaz , volví a subir en un segundo y devoré sus labios para comenzar una ronda más.

* * *

El resto de la semana transcurrió lenta, sobretodo porque el miércoles y el jueves Bella había viajado a Vancouver, las llamadas habían sido escasas por su fuerte labor allí. Llamé a Emmett el jueves para ponernos al día de todo lo que pasaba en nuestras vidas, estuvimos tomando café y comentando algunas anécdotas, después me dijo que él y Rosalie se iban de viaje el fin de semana, algo que tendría que proponerle a Bella, me agradaba la idea.

Aunque el jueves por la noche había quedado con Bella en vernos en mi apartamento, la notaba ligeramente extraña. El viernes después de trabajar habíamos decidido ir a dar una vuelta y vimos un espectáculo de Broadway en el moderno Dodge.

Dejé que Bella volviera a su apartamento cuando me argumentó que había tenido un día muy duro, haciéndola prometer que pasaríamos el fin de semana juntos, de verdad la había necesitado estos últimos días a mi lado, era una parte de mi de la cual ya no me quería deshacer jamás. Su cambio repentino de la euforia total a un comportamiento más pasivo me había pillado desprevenido, pero a lo mejor solo eran asuntos femeninos, la menstruación o algo parecido…

Alice llamó el sábado por la mañana, antes de que llegara Bella. Le había prometido que estaba todo controlado y que ya había informado a Bella sobre el aniversario de nuestros padres. Alice podía ser demasiado insistente y pesada a veces, pero era mi pequeña y traviesa hermana.

-¿Estás bien princesa? - Pregunté sentándome a su lado en el sofá, después de estar colocando algunos alimentos que habíamos comprado. Bella tenía sus manos tapando su rostro.

Algo debía ir mal, y me molestaba que me lo ocultara. Yo había confiado en ella desde el primer momento. Sabía que algo le estaba afectando. Ella suspiró y me miró seria, con un atisbo de miedo en su mirada.

-Dime que nunca me dejarás Edward. - Fruncí el ceño sin entender y me acerqué más, rodeando sus hombros con uno de mis brazos y besando su mejilla.

-Claro que no, pero ¿qué te pasa? Te noto extraña desde que volviste de Vancouver. ¿Ha pasado algo con alguien…? - Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No tenía que haberlo hecho.- Susurró más para ella que para mí.

-¿Hacer qué mi amor? - Comencé a sentirme nervioso, mis músculos se habían tensado.

Se separó un poco de mi abrazo y puso sus manos en mi mandíbula mirándome fijamente con sus ojos vidriosos, a punto de llorar, ¿ qué podía estar pasando? ¿Por qué ella se comportaba de esta manera?

-Edward tengo que contarte algo.- Su mirada suplicante por mi perdón me asustaba demasiado, ¿es qué quizás ella podría haberme sido infiel en aquel viaje? Casi sin pulso en las manos, las llevé hasta ponerlas sobre las suyas, las cuales aún seguían en el mismo lugar, apoyó su frente en la mía. - Te amo, no lo dudes, me arrepiento, no debería haberlo hecho, pero estaba tan desesperada…

-¿De…qué estás hablando Bella? - Ella se separó para volver a mirarme y dejé que sus manos escaparan de las mías solo para que ella se retirara el pelo de la cara, detrás de la oreja.

-Lo sabía todo. - La miré confuso, sin entender nada. - Sabía lo de Ángela…

-¿Qué? - Ella volvió a suspirar y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

-Sabía lo del chantaje.- Dijo entre sollozos.

Me sentí perdido, no estaba entendiendo nada, si sabía lo del chantaje y tenía en cuenta mi silencio, ¿Por qué no quería que la dejara? ¿No debería ser ella quien me pidiera explicaciones? ¿No debería estar furiosa por mi comportamiento? ¡Debería haberme abofeteado!

-No entiendo Bella… Yo te juro que no hice nada… Yo… intenté detenerla, pero… - No sabía como continuar.

-Edward, estaba al corriente de todo… yo… se lo pedí.

Sus lágrimas se desbordaron, dejándome en mi lugar, sin poder moverme. Mi mente se quedó en blanco y mi memoria solo podía repetir una y otra vez las cuatro últimas palabras formuladas por sus labios… _YO SE LO PEDÍ._

_

* * *

_Capítulo XIV, se acerca el desenlace! :)

**camila anahi cullen, Lauri R, christti, Jos WeasleyC, je_tatica, NessiBella, elli8907, Yulibar, Aiiram, libelula, kanikcami-cullen**, GRACIAS

**saraes**, jajaja sii! he estado por PUNTA! bueno cuando voy estoy mi mayor tiempo en la capital y en gibraleon, pero he visitado otros sitios :) Fijate tu que si algun dia nos podemos ver ;) Y en cuanto al capi bueno... jajaja ahora digo pobre ed.

**Ale89, Sil, soles, katlin, FrannCullen, Marylouu **jajaja solo os digo una cosa.... pobre edward!

**Sil**, edward con la camisa mal puesta... (babas) jajaja. No creo que ponga un pov bella, porque en los siguientes capitulos se sabrá mas sobre ella. :)

**Coona**, jajaja veo que vas muy bieen :)

**Marvella**.... jajajaja me has dejado sin palabras!

**Carolhina**, no se si confirma tu teoria... jajaja, ya te digo... a veces no me puedo contener a escribirr! agggg! (L) :)

**Gabriela Cullen,** paso esta posibilidad por tu loca cabeza? jajaja

**arissita**, jajaja como te has quedado? :P

**E. Cullen Vigo**, hay que ponerle un poco de emocion a la historiaa! :P

**lokatv**, deja a tu perro pobrecitoo jajaja de todas maneras me ha gustado! :P

**chels y Lynn**, bienvenidas! y como se dice, mas vale tarde que nunca... jajaja espero que os siga gustando :)

**Quiqui**, seria una opcion lo de grabar jajaja, pero bueno... de todas maneras ahora...

**kkikkaCullen**, jajajaja el papel era demasiado comprometedoor.. :P

**Klaudia T**, tan tierno que es edward... jajaja

**swansea mexico ale,** jajaja si es verdad todas somos capaces, pero bueno la apariencias engañan...:)

Bueno chicaas! nos leemos prontoo, espero poder actualizar el proximo juevess

Un besito a todaas!

Muuuá!


	15. Capítulo XV

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Todos son humanos._

_CHANTAJE PASIONAL_

_

* * *

  
_

Capítulo XV

-¿Qué? - Pregunté casi sin voz.

Lo había dado todo por ella, había sido la causante de cambiar mi vida, de la vuelta del viejo Edward, ¿Por qué había tenido que jugar conmigo de esa manera? ¿Es que acaso desconfiaba tanto de mi? ¿Es que ella no sentía lo mismo que yo cuando me miraba? ¿Cuándo sus ojos se clavaban en los míos? ¡Debía ver la sinceridad en los míos, el amor incondicional y la adoración que me provocaba! Seguía en mi lugar, pero con la mirada perdida en algún punto que ni era capaz de reconocer en aquel momento. No sentía nada, ni siquiera dolor, solo mi cuerpo paralizado y sus sollozos.

-Yo… no sabes cuanto lo siento. - Bufó.

-¿Por qué me lo has dicho? - !Prefería mil veces que guardara aquel secreto, me estaba torturando! Ella guardó silencio, intentando tranquilizar su llanto. - ¿Por qué has traicionado mi confianza de este modo? - Hablaba más para mí que para ella.

-Puedo explicártelo. - Dijo sorbiendo la nariz al final.

-No hay excusa Bella.- Dije con voz lastimera. La miré serio. - Puse toda mi confianza y mi amor en ti, me volví a enamorar como un loco sin saberlo, ¿Por qué, eh? ¿Es que mis caricias, mis besos, mis palabras… no te transmitían todo aquello?

-Edward…

-¡No! ¡No te bastaba! Tenías que engañarme, y no con cualquier mujer… ¡Tenía que ser con Ángela! - A cada segundo la realidad del momento volvía a mi, provocándome dolor en cada uno de los órganos de mi cuerpo.

-Tienes que entenderme…

-¿Cómo quieres que te entienda? Te lo he dado todo, ¿no te bastaba eso? ¡Querías asegurarte mejor! No jugaste limpio Bella… - Me llevé una mano al cabello y lo estiré con fuerza, después me levanté dándole la espalda. No me apetecía verla, no quería.

Quería desaparecer en ese instante, lo hubiese entendido de cualquier otra mujer… pero no de ella. Solo con tocarla, ella debía estar segura de que era la única mujer para mí, que no había nadie más, debía darse cuenta de que mis sentimientos iban más allá de lo real, pero parecía ser que no había bastado.

-Debes entenderlo.- Dijo con la voz algo más serena, pero aún cautelosa. - Tienes que reconocer que en tu pasado fuiste un mujeriego y eso me hacía sentirme insegura, Edward… La única manera que tenía para probar que todo era cierto, era pasando la prueba de fuego.

Casi me caí al escuchar aquellas palabras, ¿la "prueba de fuego"? ¿Es que a caso esto era un concurso de tontos y yo era el ganador?

-¿Tan poco creíble era cuando hacíamos el amor? - Me atreví a preguntarle. Ella suspiró y chascó la lengua.

-Nadie nunca me ha hecho sentir como tú…

-¿Entonces que demonios te faltaba, Bella?

-Quisiste mucho a Angie…

-¿¡Y eso que tiene que ver!? - Pregunté furioso ya, volviéndome hacia ella, que aún seguía en el sofá.

-Mucho, me atormentaba que el día que te reencontrases con ella volvieras a quererla, que me dejaras en la estacada. Fui egoísta… lo sé…

-Vete.- Murmuré. No quería escuchar nada más, todo esto era absurdo, sus dudas eran absurdas, necesitaba estar solo.

-Edward, por favor…

-Vete.- Dije interrumpiéndola.

-Solo quiero decirte…

-Bella, por favor, no quiero seguir escuchándote, sal de aquí. - Dije señalando con una mano la puerta.

-Ángela no tuvo nada que ver, a ella no le parecía una buena idea todo esto, pero… - Bufé, molesto.- Está bien, me voy… sé que necesitas estar solo, pero por favor no me dejes, solo intenta ponerte un poquito en mi lugar. Lo hice por que te quiero demasiado. Te amo.

No me inmuté esperando a que saliera por la puerta, todo esto había sido mucho para mí. Nunca me había parado a pensar en la desilusión, pero ahora me había tirado un cubo de agua fría y había despertado. Bella, mi Bella…

Escuché la puerta cerrarse y la miré, por fin estaba solo. Me senté en el sofá y me llevé las manos al rostro apoyándome en el respaldo. Sí, podía intentar estar solo un poco en su situación, pero solo un poco, aún no entendía como había sido capaz. Entonces mi mente dio un vuelco sorprendente, haciéndome ver de manera diferente todo aquello, ella no era la culpable.

Estaba nervioso y decepcionado, triste y malhumorado. Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de la mala vida que había llevado realmente. Sí, lo había hecho muy mal y ahora veía cuanto, ni Bella había sido capaz, a pesar de todo el amor que sentía por ella, de confiar en mi. ¿Cómo alguna vez pude pensar en poder pertenecerle? ¡Ella se merecía algo mucho mejor que yo!

Al principio me había sentido traicionado, pero aquello había quedado atrás para dejar en mi pecho la decepción que sentía por mi persona. No solo había jugado con todas las mujeres que me había dado la gana, si no que me había enamorado de la mejor de todas, y había permitido que ella también se enamorara de mi. Suspiré cuando el teléfono sonó y me quité las manos del rostro para cogerlo.

-¿Sí? - Contesté desganado.

-Ey Eddy.

-Hola Emmett. - Sabía que mi tono de voz había sonado abatido, pero no podía cambiarlo.

-¿Te pasa algo? - Suspiré.

-Digamos que he tenido una discusión con Bella. - No me apetecía entrar en detalles.

-Ah, entiendo, ¿quieres que hablemos? - Preguntó preocupado. - ¿Te apetece que nos veamos?

-No, Emmett, sinceramente ahora necesito estar solo… ¿Tú… querías algo?

-Solo te llamaba para saber de ti, pero veo que no es el mejor momento.

-Pues no… Lo siento Emmett, te llamaré otro día.

-Vale, no te preocupes, sabes que siempre que me necesites estoy aquí hermano.

-Lo sé.

-No sé que habrá pasado Edward, pero te escucho demasiado abatido, me tienes preocupado.

-Estaré bien, soy demasiado egoísta… - Emmett se quedó en silencio.

-No te entiendo, pero me estás asustando.

-Nos vemos Emmett.- Colgué.

Sabía que había sido grosero con mi mejor amigo, pero no estaba de humor para hablar, me odiaba a mi mismo. Sabía que yo no era la mejor opción para Bella pero era tan egoísta que no la dejaría ir. La había hecho sentir mal cuando había actuado correctamente, ¿Quién se iba a fiar de mi? ¡Había sido la peor persona con la que se había cruzado! Pero no, no estaba listo para dejarla ir. Había encontrado mi felicidad, también había sufrido bastante y eso era suficiente, no quería volver a mi agujero, ni siquiera ya el pasatiempo de las mujeres me bastaría, porque yo la quería a ella, solo a ella.

Caminé hasta mi habitación y me senté sobre mi cama mirándola e imaginándome a Bella sobre ella cada día. Dormir y despertar junto a ella había sido lo más maravilloso que había vivido y no estaba dispuesto a perderlo, al contrario, quería que aquellos despertares me acompañaran día a día, y yo me encargaría de que ella confiara en mi, el tiempo jugaba a mi favor.

Había sido un estúpido por dejarla ir con ese llanto. Cerré uno de mis puños con fuerza, casi me hacía daño en la palma con las uñas. Miré al frente cuando se me ocurrió algo.

Me había portado mal con ella, no se merecía nada de esto, así que le pediría perdón de la mejor manera posible. Los dos días que me había quedado solo había acabado de componer su propia melodía con mi piano, eso también se lo debía a ella. Había sido capaz de volver a componer algo y solo por ella. Volvería a llamarla para que regresara hoy mismo, ya la echaba de menos, no sabía como había sido capaz de pedirle que saliera por la puerta.

Salí al supermercado a comprar algunas cosas y cuando llegué a casa me dispuse a llamarla.

-¿Edward? - Contestó con miedo en la voz cuando la llamé al móvil, mi tontita…

-Hola… - Dije un poco avergonzado. No se escuchó nada más, y me estaba volviendo loco… - Bella yo…

-Lo siento.- Dijo con un sollozo al final.

-Amor, no, no llores. - Dije con la voz en un hilo, no quería que volviera a llorar. - Quiero que hablemos, ¿puedes… volver? - Escuché al silencio por algunos segundos.

-Sí… claro.- Dijo con prudencia.

-Te espero, utiliza la llave de debajo de la alfombrilla. - Escuché el tono del teléfono, había colgado.

Dejé mi móvil sobre la mesa y miré las bolsas, tenía que ponerme rápido si no quería que Bella llegara y me pillara a medias. Hice un camino con velas pequeñas desde la entrada hasta la mesa del comedor, dejé un ramo de rosas rojas y una nota: _Tan delicada y sensual como una de ellas. _Seguí el camino de velas hasta llegar a la cocina y destapé una tableta de chocolate, dejando otra nota: _Tengo un mal día siempre que no me veo reflejado en unos ojos del mismo color. _Seguí con las velitas y llegué a mi habitación, sobre la cama dejé aquella chaqueta que se había dejado en mi Volvo en nuestra primera cena y otra nota más: _Dependo de tu aroma cada día. _Continué terminando el camino hasta llegar a mi estudio, donde descansaba mi piano y en la puerta dejé una nota con un folio de partituras y escribí: _Eres mi musa. _

Terminé de encender las velas y dejé la llave en el lugar que le había indicado, ella no tardaría en llegar, coloqué algunas grandes velas encima del piano después de cerrar la puerta, creando un ambiente íntimo y me senté en el banquillo, esperando, estaba nervioso y ansioso a la vez. Ella se creía la culpable de todo cuando en realidad era la única víctima. Yo había sido el monstruo.

Pronto comencé a escuchar unos tacones acercarse y el corazón comenzó a latirme de manera desenfrenada, quería salir corriendo, abrazarla y besarla, decirle cuando la amaba, que me perdonara por como me había comportado, pero quería hacer las cosas bien, quería que ella disfrutara del momento. Entonces el pomo de la puerta se movió y comenzó a abrirse, miré fijamente esperando ver de un momento a otro su figura, hasta que por fin… apareció.

Sus ojos vidriosos brillaban por la emoción y sus labios habían dibujado una leve sonrisa, mirándome con adoración, cuando, ¡Cielos! Era ella la que debía ser adorada. Cuando por fin pude retirar mi mirada de la suya me dispuse a tocar la melodía que ella misma había creado en mi cabeza. Era algo muy dulce, pero sensual a la vez, las notas describían muy bien nuestra relación, pero sobretodo lo que sentía por ella. Recordé aquella primera vez, sentado en mi piano, cuando aquellas notas comenzaron a sonar y estaba confundido, ahora era todo muy evidente, había sido creada para ella. Me dejé llevar por el sonido, cerré los ojos y mis dedos viajaron sin el menor atisbo de tensión por las teclas del piano. Sentí el calor de su cuerpo detrás de mi cuando acabé la pieza y me giré con mucho cuidado y lentitud.

-¿Me perdonas?- Dije levantándome y tomándole una mano. Sus ojos no dejaban de mirar a los míos con asombro, su respiración había cesado durante medio segundo y su mano había dejado de temblar.

-Edward… soy yo quien tiene que disculparse. No actué bien, es normal que te sientas así… pero…

-Pero yo quizá hubiese hecho lo mismo. - Acabé. - Lo sé Bella, realmente ¿Quién iba a fiarse de mi? He estado con muchísimas mujeres, tantas que he perdido la cuenta.- Me sentía tan mal que tuve que retirar mi mirada de la suya, sentía vergüenza por mi persona.- Sé que te mereces a alguien mejor que yo Bella… pero no puedo dejarte ir, te amo demasiado. - Sentí a los pocos segundos sus manos sobre mi mejilla y elevó mi rostro para que pudiera mirarla.

-Yo no quiero que me dejes ir. - Su sonrisa sincera me embrujó por un instante, con ella era todo tan diferente… Quitó las manos de mi cara, se encogió de hombros y miró hacia el suelo con semblante culpable. - Si no caías con ella, que fue tu primer amor y por la persona por la que te convertiste de esa manera no caerías con nadie, esa era mi teoría y ahora sé que fui tan tonta…

-Bella…- Ella solo puso dos de dos dedos en mis labios para silenciarme.

-Me di cuenta el día que… - Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un discreto rosa.- no nos cuidamos, me dijiste que no me preocupase que siempre estarías conmigo. ¿Cómo había podido estar tan ciega? Estaba feliz, porque Ángela por fin me había contado lo que había pasado en su apartamento la noche anterior, pero al escucharte decir aquello… Fue lo que hizo que me sintiera realmente mal. - Besé las yemas de sus dedos antes de rodear su muñeca con mi mano y apartarla.

-Aún así puedo comprenderlo. Pero hay algo que no entiendo… ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que me podía volver a fijar en Ángela, después de todo el daño que me causó? - Avanzó un paso más y rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos con fuerza, yo rodeé la suya con uno de los míos y con la otra la cabeza. Me encantaba volver a sentir su cuerpo junto al mío, su calor bañando mi cuerpo.

-Ya sabes… el primer amor, tenía miedo, dicen que es inolvidable. - Me separé de ella lo justo para mirarla con una sonrisa y me senté en el banquillo abriéndole los brazos para que se sentara en mi regazo. Se acurrucó en mi y seguí acariciándole el cabello.

-Escúchame bien Bella Swan.- Murmuré.- Que haya sido mi primer amor no significa que haya sido más intenso que lo que siento por ti. Este sentimiento me ha estado volviendo loco desde que empecé a sentirlo, el remedio fue saber que tú sentías lo mismo por mi. Pero Bella, Ángela ya no tiene nada que ver en mi vida, lo que siento por ti es irrevocable. Lo sé yo y sé que puedes sentirlo tú también, porque aunque me cueste creerlo esto es real. - Bella elevó su rostro y me sonrió mirándome.

-Sí, es real… pero es que tú a mi a veces me haces sentir que todo esto es un sueño, que en cualquier momento despertaré y tú no estarás, me habrás dejado.- Sus dedos se pasearon por mi mejilla y no pude evitar cerrar los ojos, sintiendo aquella reconocible electrizante sensación.

-Esto se siente tan bien… - Susurré inclinando mi rostro más hacia su mano. En seguida dejé de sentirla en mi mejilla pero a cambio sus brazos me rodearon por el cuello y sentí sus labios en mi oreja.

-Todo se siente bien contigo, amor.- Me encantaba que me llamara así, la abracé con más fuerza y respiré su característico aroma, sintiéndome otra vez más su esclavo.

No sé cuanto tiempo permanecimos así abrazados a la luz de las velas, sintiendo nuestras respiraciones acompasadas y el calor del otro. No sé los minutos que nos acompañaron, pero Bella comenzó a acariciar mi espalda y besó mi cuello ganándose un suspiro por mi parte, se separó y me miró a los ojos con una tierna sonrisa, se levantó y se sentó a horcajadas sobre mi, acercando su rostro al mío muy lentamente.

-Te amo.- Susurró contra mis labios.

-Yo también te amo.- Contesté para fundirnos en un beso demasiado emotivo.

Sentí sus cálidos labios sobre los míos, no había pasado ni un día sin ella, pero parecía que aquella simple caricia no la había sentido desde hacía mucho tiempo. Sentía la necesidad de saber que aquella mujer que se sentaba sobre mis piernas era mía y estaba realmente conmigo, que me amaba tanto como yo la amaba a ella.

Sus manos ansiosas comenzaron a desabotonar mi camisa mientras nuestro beso se hacía cada vez más pasional, estaba cargado de necesidad, yo de ella, ella de mi… Sentir las caricias de nuestras lenguas era simplemente como estar viviendo en el mismo cielo. Sus manos comenzaron a retirarme la camisa muy lentamente dejando mi torso al descubierto y aún sin romper el beso sus manos presionaron con fuerza mis brazos, provocando que la acercara más a mi, si era posible.

Cuando sus labios abandonaron los míos, aproveché el momento e intenté levantarme sujetándola por los muslos, pero dejó de besarme para mirarme y apoyó su frente en la mía.

-Aquí, por favor Edward.- La punta de su nariz acariciaba hacia arriba y hacia bajo la línea de la mía.

Sonreí y comencé a deshacerme de su ropa, solo ella podía poseer ese cuerpo que me volvía loco, solo mi mujer podía encenderme de amor y pasión a la misma vez. Gruñí cuando sentí sus uñas en mi espalda y me levanté del banquillo sujetándola por sus muslos ya desnudos.

-Edward… aquí.- Murmuró suplicante.

-Tranquila amor.- Susurré sentándola sobre las teclas, ignorando el estruendo de las mismas. - Haremos el amor aquí, haré lo que quieras. - Murmuré contra sus labios volviéndola a besar.

Mis manos recorrieron sus pantorrillas, subiendo hasta que una llegó a parte más estrecha de su espalda y la otra a su intimidad pero sobre su ropa interior sintiendo la calidez de su humedad. Bella se separó un momento y me miró con ojos oscuros y deseosos.

Subí las dos manos y me deshice de su sujetador, para después comenzar a quitarme el cinturón y desabrochar mis pantalones con impaciencia. Bella mientras tanto había aprisionado mi cabeza y no paraba de besarme en cada lugar que se le antojaba. Bajé un poco mis pantalones llevándome los boxers y dejando salir mi endurecida excitación. Llevé mis manos a las caderas de Bella comunicándole con un simple gesto mi intención. Se apoyó en mi y se elevó un poco para que pudiera quitárselas hasta dejar mi objetivo debidamente descubierto, cuando se sentó gruñí al escuchar nuevamente las malsonantes teclas del piano y Bella gimió mi nombre. Me acerqué a ella hasta que la punta de mi miembro rozó su intimidad, no me importó no utilizar protección, estaría con ella pasase lo que pasase, en ese momento en lo único que podía pensar era en sentirla.

-Te amo.- Susurré entrecortadamente y me introduje en ella.

-Edward.- Gimió.

Las teclas sonaban cada vez que la embestía, acompañando mis movimientos. Se arqueó y aproveche para besar sus pechos, fuentes de placer para mi y para ella, no dejé de moverme y elevé mi mano derecha hasta su nuca buscando sus labios para besarla. Mis movimientos cada vez se volvían más salvajes, pero la necesitaba de un modo que me asustaba. Bella se separó de mis labios jadeante y emitiendo gemidos cada vez más seguidos, acompañando a los míos y a las notas incoherentes y desordenadas del piano.

-Mírame.- Le pedí en un hilo de voz observando su rostro retorcido de placer. Su boca estaba abierta y sus ojos cerrados fuertemente. - Mírame.- Pedí de manera algo más clara. Sus ojos se abrieron.

No dejé en ninguno de nuestros últimos momentos dejar de observar sus ojos mientras la punta de nuestras narices se rozaban. Nunca podría dejar de observarlos, me pertenecían al igual que toda ella. Llegué a la cima después que ella, sintiendo una vez más aquella sensación absoluta de ese sentimiento tan íntimo que nadie es capaz de dar un nombre o describir porque simplemente es algo para vivirlo y yo lo vivía con ella.

-Siempre te voy a querer mi amor, mi mujer, mi vida.- Murmuré lentamente en su hombro besándolo al final.

-Perdóname todo Edward.- Me erguí y la miré fijamente.

-No tienes de qué preocuparte, Bella. No tengo que perdonarte nada, tú me amas y con eso me es suficiente. Solo quiero que me quieras de la misma forma enloquecida en la que lo hago yo, porque sí mi niña, me traes como loco. - Bella sonrió y me abrazó por el cuello.

-Te amo Edward.- Dijo besando mi cuello.

-Y yo a ti.

* * *

Capítulo XV, informaros que ya solo queda el **epilogo**. Estoy pensando en hacer una secuela con una trama diferente y narrada por Bella, pero solo es un pensamientoo. Sé que dije que el jueves intentaria subir el capítulo pero me fue imposible... la universidad me tiene agotada y este fin de semana he estado celebrando mi cumpleaños que fue el martes, 21 añitos :), pero aqui lo teneis.

***PrInCeSiTa*,CullenOrange, Suiza Cullen Swan, libelula, dianitamosh-withlock, christti, Jos WeasleyC, QUIQUI, Yulibar, swansea mexico ale, Aiiram, Lauri R, arissita, VERONICA, katlin, SunMile Fiften, Paolastef, Natasha Granger, soles, Hermione-Malfoy35, Nessi Bella, Ale89, Reyna Cullen Swan, Antus,** GRACIAS!! :)

**FranBells**, sii por eso Angela se ponía así se nerviosa... :) y los de los caps creo que ya lo habras leido... jaja epilogo y fin...

**HippieLucy**, jaja no no paso a mayores menos mal!

**Klaudia T**, siento muchisimo lo que ha pasado en tu pais, envio muchos animos, de verdad, en los ultimos dias solo pasan mas catastrofes, la naturaleza se esta imponiendo... besitoos! :)

**Marylouu**, bueno tampoco ha sido tan malo no? jaja Yo pienso que es entendible... :)

**Carmen Culle-.i love fic**, jaja no te preocupes mujeer, :) bienvenida aunque ya este acabado espero que te este gustandoo :)

**Gabriela Cullen**, ya has acabado tu tesis??? jajaja me alegro que te haya gustado el capp! :)

**Karen O'shea**, pues no, no mucho más drama :)

**chels**, jajaja tengo que admitir que a mi tambien me encanta que solo quiera mirarla, solo mirarla :P

**kkikkaCullen**, pues esto tenia que acabar yaa! :) asi que.... a ver si me animo a hacer la secuela.

**carolhina**, jajajaja sí se confirma!!!!! comprendela un poquito! ella no esta dentro de su cabecita tampoco, habia estado con tantas mujeres y encima angela había sido la causante de su cambio... :) Yo!? he estado muy liadaaa... estoy muy estresadaa... pero bueno.. tu como estas? :)

**Coona**, jajaja me encanta ese momento de cuando la observa :) Ya sabes solo epilogo... se acaba :(

**Sil**, jajaja tus dudas resueltas? Yo entiendo perfectamente a Bella! creo que si tuviera la oportunidad haria algo parecidoo :P

**E. Cullen Vigo**, ya sabes como es Bella...

MIL gracias a todas, sois unos soles! Nos vemos en el epilogoo!

Un besito enormee! (L)


	16. Capítulo XVI

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Todos son humanos._

_CHANTAJE PASIONAL_

_

* * *

_

Capítulo XVI: Epílogo.

Por fin sentía como la vida me sonreía y no de cualquier manera…

-¡Edward!

Me puse los zapatos y me levanté de la cama para meterme la camisa bajo el pantalón oscuro. Sabía que era un día importante para mis padres, pero también lo era para mí pues era el día que presentaría a Bella como mi novia. Esa palabra se quedaba corta para describir lo que era para mi, pero bueno, aun no conocía aquella palabra, solo lo que sentía.

-¡Edward! ¿¡Es que no me escuchas!?

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en mi rostro a causa de su un tanto tono histérico y me anudé la corbata, Bella llevaba una hora frente al espejo maquillándose, sin exagerar, la había notado muy nerviosa por la reacción que podría causar a mis padres esta noche. Andando muy despacio me dirigí hacia el baño.

-Dime.

-¿Me puedes subir la cremallera?

Aquel vestido corto color champagne que portaba, hacía relucir aún más su piel, me puse detrás de ella y la miré a través del espejo, grabándome su expresión estresada, nerviosa. Y yo que mejor que nadie sabía que no habría ningún problema con mis padres, al contrario, iban a estar muy felices cuando se enteraran de la noticia. Vi como su ceño se frunció al notar como yo no hacia nada y se puso las manos en la cadera, esperando.

Me acerqué más a ella con una sonrisa divertida pintada en mis labios y comencé a pasar mi dedo índice por la parte desnuda de su espalda, la que aún dejaba al descubierto la cremallera. En el mismo momento mi nariz dibujó una línea recta desde la base de su cuello hasta su oreja y mordí su lóbulo.

-No deberías estar tan nerviosa… aunque… si quieres puedo relajarte… - Susurré en su oído en tono seductor. Noté su respiración entrecortada y como aquella sensación de electricidad se alojaba en mi estómago, provocando que la rodeara por la cintura con mis brazos.

-Edward…

-Estas preciosa.- Murmuré pasando la punta de mi lengua por su cuello… Se giró sin darme tiempo a reaccionar y aún sin sus zapatos alzó su rostro para observarme.

-Deberías parar… es importante para mi, amor. - Dijo en tono suplicante.

-Esta bien.- Pasé las manos por su cintura y terminé de subir su cremallera. Ella se alzó y me besó en los labios.

-Te prometo que esta noche te recompensaré.- Mi mano acarició su cuello.

-Mmm, eso suena bien…- Murmuré respirando el dulce aroma de su aliento, mi frente apoyada en la suya.

Me alejé del lugar, evitando que me tentara aún más con aquellas piernas desnudas, y aquel escote de manguitas caídas y de forma de corazón dejando a la vista el nacimiento de su canalillo. Nunca me cansaría de rememorar su desnudez en mi cabeza, pero… _¡Cielos!_ Debía alejar aquellos pensamientos calurosos si no quería tener un problema… alguien estaba despertando. Me levanté del sofá y fui hacia la cocina a por un vaso de agua, no era el mejor momento para pensar en…. Gruñí.

Le había propuesto a Bella que viniera a mi apartamento el fin de semana, como siempre lo pasábamos juntos. Miré el reloj del DVD ya eran las 10:32 pm y no había rastro de ella por la sala, me levanté para caminar hasta el baño con un suspiro, _mujeres_, había pensado… pero entonces me paré en seco en cuanto me giré y la vi.

Siempre estaba hermosa, pero ese vestido, en conjunto con sus zapatos altos del mismo color y aquel semirecogido que se había hecho…, hacía que pareciese más una Diosa, una Ninfa, un ser irreal, y toda ella era mía, esa era la realidad más grande. Me acerqué lentamente hacia ella, sin parpadear ni una vez, fijándome en sus mejillas rosadas y el brillo de sus ojos .

-Estas perfecta, preciosa…- Murmuré elevando una de sus manos y besándola al final. - ¿Me permite, señorita? - Pregunté ofreciéndole mi brazo. Ella sonrió y solo asintió tomando mi brazo.

El camino hacia casa de mis padres fue más incómodo de lo que había pensado, más que nada porque notaba el nerviosismo de ella y podía ver de vez en cuando el juego de sus manos nerviosas. A mi también me estaba poniendo nervioso, por más que intentaba tranquilizarla preguntándole por temas diferentes para distraerla era inútil, me contestaba con palabras monosilábicas o casi. Paré frente a la mansión de mis padres y suspiré al mismo tiempo que apagaba el motor.

-Bella por favor, tranquilízate.- Dije mirándola. Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados y su pecho subía y bajaba ansiosamente. - Amor… - Tomé una de sus manos.- Estoy seguro de que les vas a encantar, por favor.- Con mi mano libre, acaricie su mejilla y me incliné hacia ella. - En cuanto noten mi felicidad y vean como eres no habrá problema. - Besé la punta de su nariz y la acaricié con la punta de la mía al final. Escuché su suspiró.

-Está bien, intentaré tranquilizarme.

Esperé un par de minutos hasta que su respiración se tranquilizara un poco y le ayudé a salir del coche. Caminamos a casa de mis padres cogidos de la mano. No le había comunicado nada a ellos, hacía más de dos semanas que no les había llamado, aunque ellos solían hacerlo. Sabía que podía haberles dado la noticia en cualquier otro momento, más íntimo, pero era algo que debía celebrar… por fin Edward Cullen, sentaba cabeza y había pensado algo para sorprender a Bella.

La puerta del recibidor se encontraba abierta con Eric recibiendo a todos los invitados. Me saludó observando a Bella sorprendido y me indicó donde encontrar a mis padres. Todo estaba perfecto como siempre, Alice se había encargado de las luces, las flores y el espectáculo.

-¡Hijo!- Gritó mi madre viniendo directa a mi para abrazarme. Sonreí.

-Hola mamá, Hola papá.- Saludé a mi padre con otro abrazo. - Feliz aniversario.

-Gracias Edward.- Contestó él. No pasó un segundo más sin que la mirada temerosa, indecisa y prudente de ambos se centrara en mi especial acompañante. Miré a Bella quien ya se había sonrojado y a quien, juraría, debía bombearle el corazón muy apresuradamente.

-Ella es Bella Swan…- La acerqué a mi rodeando su cintura con uno de mis brazos. - …Mi novia.

El silencio reinó nuestro espacio personal por un largo segundo: mis padres reaccionando a la noticia y Bella… bueno seguía temblando. Como me imaginé mi madre en seguida cambió su expresión por una enorme sonrisa y la abrazó dándole la bienvenida a la familia.

-Mucho gusto Bella, ya era hora de que este hijo mío se decidiera por hacer algo con su vida.- Saludó mi padre tomando una de sus manos.

En seguida la cara de Bella cambió, seguía ruborizada pero su semblante estaba mucho más tranquilo.

-Podéis ir a tomar algo cariño.- Me propuso mi madre.- Estás en casa cielo.- Dijo dirigiéndose a Bella.

-Muchas gracias. - Respondió mi novia tímidamente.

-¿Ya ha llegado Alice?

-Sí, está con Emmett al lado de la piscina.

Asentí y estiré de la mano de Bella para dirigirnos allí, estaba deseoso de que conociera a mi familia. Desde el gran porche que daba a la piscina hasta donde se encontraba mi hermana, nos paramos un par de veces para saludar a amigos de mis padres. En un gran escenario tocaba una banda, música de los '60 y '80.

-¡Ey, hermanito!- Exclamó Alice colgándose de mi cuello.

-Ey, ey, yo también me alegro de verte, te ha quedado todo genial.

-Gracias.- Dijo sonriendo enormemente.- Y tú… debes ser Bella.- ella asintió un poco incómoda ante la efusividad de mi hermana. - Mucho gusto.- Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.- Seguramente nos llevaremos muy bien.- Y le guiñó un ojo.

-Ven amor, te presentaré a mi mejor amigo.- La volví a coger de la mano. - Él es Emmett.

-Y tú debes ser la famosa Bella. - Miré a Bella, quien me miraba sorprendida.

Pero así era, hablaba más de ella y estaba más presente en mi vida de lo que se podría llegar a imaginar nunca. Rodeé sus hombros con mi brazo derecho y la dirigí hacia Rosalie y Jasper.

-Ellos son Rosalie y Jasper, las parejas de Emmett y Alice.- Rose nos vino a saludar con un beso y Jasper asintió sonriendo.

-Me encanta conocerte al fin, Bella, ven quiero enseñarte como ha quedado todo.- Dijo mi hermana estirando a Bella de su mano. Bella me miró indecisa, yo solo le sonreí.

-Nos vemos un poco más tarde, ves con Alice y Rose. - Le di un beso en los labios, no cualquier beso, por lo que Emmett carraspeó.

-¿Te recuerdo que estás rodeado de gente? - Me separé mirando a Bella quien se había sonrojado y me encogí de hombros.

-Hasta luego, preciosa.- Murmuré rozando la punta de su nariz con mi dedo índice y la vi alejarse en medio de Alice y Rose. Sabía lo que le esperaba, mi hermana no se caracterizaba por ser aburrida precisamente.

-Hasta que el cazador fue cazado…- Afirmó Emmett dándome una palmada en el hombro.

-Y no sabes hasta qué punto.- Dije observando como se acercaban a la piscina y Alice señalaba con una enorme sonrisa todos los adornos, mientras Bella de vez en cuando miraba en mi dirección.

-Ella parece que está igual que tú.- Intervino Jasper. Yo suspiré, sabía todo lo que provocaba en ella y lo que le hacía sentir, pero me gustaba aun más que las personas de mi alrededor lo notasen.

-Y bueno… ¿Cuándo piensas llevar a mi hermana al altar?- Pregunte girándome al fin, si seguía observando las piernas de mi novia seguramente no tardaría en querer enseñarle mi antigua habitación. Jasper bajó la cabeza bastante serio.

-No quiere casarse.- Respondió después de unos segundos. Pestañeé un par de veces sin poder creerlo, Alice lo adoraba, ¿por qué razón no querría casarse con él? Me acerqué y puse una mano en su hombro, sintiendo como Emmett también se acercaba. - Dice que los matrimonios hoy en día destrozan las relaciones, que tiene miedo de que un simple papel cambie lo que tenemos. - Su voz amarga hizo que me pusiera en su lugar… Era cierto que debía ser un palo que rechazasen tu propuesta de matrimonio… pero yo sabía que Alice lo amaba por encima de todo.

-Jasper, dale tiempo, aún sois jóvenes. - Intenté animarle.

-Claro, las mujeres son así, no te amargues, y menos por eso. Un día de estos vendrá y te reñirá porque no le has pedido, justamente cuando ella quiere, matrimonio. - Miré a Emmett con el ceño fruncido. Parecía ser que ni Rose había sido capaz de erradicar sus torpes conclusiones.

-En serio Jasper, ya veras como ese momento llegará, solo dale tiempo.- Él subió la cabeza y miró hacia el camino de piedra por el que caminaban las tres, hacia el gran escenario. - Sé cuanto la quieres, pero no me cabe duda de que ella siente lo mismo hacia ti. - Él sonrió levemente.

-¿Os apetece una copa de champagne? - Preguntó Emmett.

-Claro.- Contesté. Di una palmada a la espalda de Jasper y los tres nos dirigimos a una de las mesas, donde había algunos canapés y copas servidas.

-Por nuestras perdiciones.- _Por mi perdición_, pensé mientras brindaba.

-¿Y qué es lo que le regalas a tus padres?- Preguntó Emmett.

-Bueno, esta vez Alice y yo le hacemos un regalo juntos, es un crucero por las Islas Griegas.

-Wow, romántico y placentero.- Afirmó Emmett elevando las cejas. Yo sonreí.

-Alice ha estado feliz ocupándose de todo esto, ya sabes como es tu hermana, Edward.

-Lo sé.

-Alice, la reina de la esteticidad.- Continuó Emmett a modo teatrero.

-La verdad es que todo lo ha quedado muy bien.- Dije.

-No es para menos, lleva por lo menos hace tres meses cavilando y cavilando.

-Te habrá tenido agotado.- Dijo Emmett, los tres reímos.

-Créeme, que nunca me agoto con Alice…

Su admiración y amor hacia mi hermana, lo hacía ser la persona idónea para ella. Siempre había sabido que ellos dos se querían, pero hasta ahora no me fijaba en las miradas de Jasper hacia mi hermana. ¿Yo me debía ver así mirando a Bella?

La música continuó sonando, mi padre nos acompañó un rato, mientras mi madre se había unido a la pequeña excursión organizada por mi hermana.

-Papá.- Llamé mientras me alejaba un poco de mis dos amigos.

-Dime.

-Sé que esta fiesta es para mamá y para ti… pero… - Hice una mueca.- ¿Os puedo robar un poco de protagonismo? - Mi padre me miró confuso.

-Quiero sorprender a Bella, quiero que todo el mundo sepa que estamos juntos.

-Claro hijo, no tienes porque pedírmelo, solo hazlo. Me gusta verte así y tu madre está encantada con Bella.

-Es una mujer extraordinaria… - Dije mirando como se acercaban a lo lejos.

-Eso parece a simple vista. - Me dio dos palmadas en el hombro, y no pude evitar abrazarle. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía, me había cerrado a todo el mundo, _Por Dios_, eran mis padres, siempre habían estado conmigo… les debía mucho más que mi vida, mucho más. - Me alegra tener a mi hijo de vuelta.

-Gracias papá.- Dije irguiéndome

Él miró donde se encontraban Jasper, Emmett y ahora las mujeres y me hizo un gesto para acercarnos. Rodeé a Bella por la cintura con mis brazos desde la espalda, besando su hombro descubierto.

-¿Ha sido interesante la excursión?- Susurré en su oído. Ella se giró.

-Tu hermana es maravillosa, ¿cómo es que no me la habías presentado antes?

-Todo a su debido tiempo princesa. - Añadí besando su frente.

Nos reunimos con los demás para hablar sobre los planes de Emmett y Rose, ellos hacía tiempo deseaban ir a París y cuando se enteraron que Alice y Jasper tenían que ir para asistir a un desfile y que estarían más tiempo sin dudarlo se apuntaron. Alice intentó convencer a Bella para que fuéramos, pero se disculpó diciendo que aún teníamos algunos pendientes de la fusión. Mi padre me miró por un segundo serio, aquel _teníamos _debía resultarle raro y en cierta manera me sentía mal, no le había informado sobre nada y esa noche no era el momento, por lo que esperaría un poco más.

Más tarde estuvimos bailando, de todo un poco, la música de los 60' y los 80', dio un cambio a los 90'. Me perdí en la mirada de mi novia al bailar algunas más rítmicas y la sentí junto a mí, concentrándome solo en su presencia y en el calor de su cuerpo cuando sonaba alguna balada.

Después, dejé a Bella con Emmett, Rose y Jasper, para subir con Alice y mis padres al escenario. Alice tomó el micrófono y me puse a su lado.

-Hoy es un día especial, como todos bien saben. Esta parejita...- Comenzó mi hermana, pasando el brazo por la cintura de mi madre.- … cumple 28 años de casados. Este año Edward y yo no hemos preparado nada, todo está bastante claro. El amor entre ellos es insaciable y verdadero, puro e irreal. ¡Por eso se mantienen tan bellos!- Bromeó, a lo que lo invitados comenzaron a reír. Alice miró a mis padres de nuevo.- De verdad, os deseo que sigáis igual de felices juntos, sois mis padres y los de mi hermano, sois un modelo a seguir. Sé que lo sabéis pero nunca está de más recordar que el fuego de un amor tan grande cómo el vuestro se debe cuidar día a día de cada tempestad y tormenta que intente apagarlo, por ello… - Les brindó el sobre con los billetes para el crucero, mi madre abrió la boca y se llevó una mano al mismo lugar. - Esperamos que lo disfrutéis.- Los invitados comenzaron a hacer ruido, intrigados por el regalo.

-Un crucero a las Islas Griegas.- Dijo al fin mi madre. Todos comenzaron a aplaudir, miré a Bella quien me sonreía desde abajo, aplaudiendo como los demás.

Mis padres nos agradecieron en el escenario el regalo con un abrazo y dos besos. Sabía que volvería a ser como antes, volvería a ser aquel hijo que alguna vez ayudaba a su madre en el jardín o hablaba con su padre sobre economía, que sonreía por verlos felices y enamorados. Después mi padre pasó cada uno de sus brazos por la cintura de mi madre y de mi hermana, guiándolas fuera del escenario, no se giraron, mas al mirar al frente sí que me di cuenta de la gente mirándome curiosa y a Bella con los labios entreabiertos y el ceño fruncido. Una vez abajo y seguro de que tanto mi hermana y mi madre se habían acomodado al lado de mis amigos y mi novia cogí el micro y carraspeé un poco nervioso, el silencio era algo incómodo.

- Hace años que no hablo en los aniversarios de mis padres, ¿cierto? - Dije sonriendo. - A algunos os habré parecido un verdadero fracaso de hijo y a otros os habré dado pena. Dejadme deciros que en este momento yo calificaría a aquel hombre desde las dos perspectivas, y bien si digo aquel hombre, porque ya no hay rastro de él. - Suspiré e hice una pausa, el corazón parecía salirse de mi pecho, pero quería decir todo lo que pensaba.

-El amor es algo complejo e irracional. - Dije fijando mi vista en Bella.- Pero igualmente hermoso y placentero. Una simple mirada cómplice, una frase incoherente, un roce electrizante, la sensación de estar vivo… todo y mucho más es lo que me ha hecho cambiar y solo por una razón.- Volví a respirar hondo, dejando de mirar a Bella. - Papá, mamá y Alice, siento haberos hecho pasar por esos dolorosos momentos en los que más que un hijo o hermano era un completo desconocido…, - Mi madre me miraba con admiración y cariño, secándose las lágrimas, la mirada de mi padre destilaba el orgullo que tanto me agradaba y Alice… bueno a Alice simplemente le brillaban los ojos de emoción y no paraba de sonreír.- … pero quiero que sepáis que hay una causa detrás de todo mi cambio. Si hubiese sido por mi solo, quizá nunca hubieseis vuelto a tratar al Edward que alguna vez fui y que hace poco ha vuelto. Y por suerte esa causa tiene nombre y apellido.- Dije volviendo a mirar a Bella. - ¿Me harías el honor, amor?

Ella se mordió el labio sonrojada, con los ojos rojos de la emoción y con el dorso de la mano intentando limpiar aquellas lágrimas que no cesaban. Alice la cogió de la mano y la ayudó a subir a regañadientes, pero por fin pude rodear su cintura con mi brazo y la llevé al centro.

-Os presento a la mujer más encantadora, especial, preciosa, atractiva y extraordinaria que he conocido en mi vida, mi novia, Bella Swan, la razón por la cual esta noche estoy aquí, como antes, como siempre debí estar. - Dije sin dejar de mirarla.

Sus ojos un poco hinchados, me miraban con tal sorpresa que fui incapaz de no abrazarla en aquel preciso instante. Cerré los ojos y con ello escuché los aplausos y los silbidos de los invitados. Me separé de ella y la miré a los ojos correspondiendo su tierna sonrisa y a aquella mirada completamente satisfactoria.

-¡Que se besen, que se besen! - Gritaron todos. Miré a Bella quien, aún sonrojada, me negaba con la cabeza. Cogí el micrófono y reí más relajado.

-Esto parece más una boda que un aniversario y por cierto, los protagonistas son ellos dos, cuando nos casemos ya habrá tiempo de ser el centro de atención. - Los gritos no se hicieron esperar ante mi frase, pero funcionó puesto que ahora gritaban ese _que se besen_ a mis padres. Ayudé a bajar a Bella del escenario y me abrazó por el cuello.

-Gracias amor.

-Gracias a ti, si no hubieses aparecido en mi vida, nada de esto habría pasado. Gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz.- Me incliné lentamente hasta rozar sus labios con los míos, pero a ella no le bastó, pues sus labios me besaron insistentemente.

Ya a la 1 de la madrugada los invitados comenzaron a despedirse, hasta dejar la casa completamente vacía. Solo quedábamos Alice, Jasper, mis padres, Bella y yo, ya que Emmett y Rosalie se acababan de ir.

-Gracias por todo hijos.- Dijo mi padre.

-Ya sabes que estas cosas me encantan papá, solo espero que a vosotros os haya gustado como ha quedado todo.- Contestó Alice.

-Por supuesto cariño, ha estado todo perfecto. - Me miró.- Y tú mi amor, has estado…

-¡Extraordinario!- Gritó Alice colgándose de mi cuello y provocando que tuviera que soltar la mano de Bella. - Ya sabía yo que esta señorita nos daría más de una alegría.

-Oh, yo no he hecho nada.- Dijo Bella sonrojándose de nuevo.

-Has hecho mucho cariño.- Afirmó mi madre tomando su mano y juntándola de nuevo con la mía. - Espero de todo corazón que seáis felices.

Estaba demasiado a gusto, aunque faltaba Emmett estaba con mi familia, compartiendo algo con mi novia. No podía pedir más de aquello, estaba muy seguro. Miré el reloj y nos despedimos para volver a casa, ya eran pasadas las 2. Cogí a Bella en brazos en cuanto pasé al interior de mi apartamento y la conduje hasta la habitación, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

-Estas preciosa con este vestido cielo… - Dije dejándola sobre la cama y poniéndome sobre ella.- … pero sé como estarás más bella.- Susurré en su oído, ganándome un suspiró de su parte.

Sus manos traviesas se perdieron bajo mi camisa, acariciando mi piel, haciendo que sintiera mi cuerpo en llamas. Me erguí y la erguí un poco a ella para bajarle la cremallera, después me quité la camisa yo mismo. Vi como Bella fue a desabrocharse el sujetador con la misma dificultosa respiración que la mía, pero se lo impedí.

-Sh, sh.- Dije rodeando sus muñecas con mis manos.- déjame.- Dije besándola en los labios, al principio suave, después con necesidad.

-Te amo.

-No tanto como yo.- Aseguré mientras bajaba su tanga y me abría camino entre los pliegues de sus labios inferiores, rozando de paso su punto más sensible y notando su tensión ante mi contacto.

Sus manos ansiosas recorrieron mi abdomen hasta llegar al botón de mis pantalones, pero volví a cogerla de las muñecas y las llevé sobre su cabeza, atrapándolas con una mano.

-Déjame, Bella.- Murmuré con una pícara sonrisa, me miró confusa, pero sin parar de jadear.

Hundí mi nariz en su cuello e inhalé su adictiva fragancia, para después lamer, su rodilla colisionó sobre mi pierna acompañando a su gemido, pero la ignoré acariciando su pierna. Seguí bajando y besando cada una de las partes de su cuerpo aun con el sujetador puesto, nuestros cuerpos comenzaban a humedecerse a causa del calor que irradiaban nuestros cuerpos. Llegué a su ombligo y me detuve, pasando mi lengua alrededor mientras pasaba mis manos hacia su espalda y desabrochaba el sujetador, seguí bajando, notando como Bella ayudaba a mis ciegas manos a quitar su sujetador y como subía la cadera a medida que me iba acercando a mi objetivo. Un grito cargado de placer salió de su pecho cuando mi lengua lamió lentamente las pliegues de su intimidad, sintiendo su sabor tan excitante.

Mis manos mientras tanto habían encontrado su lugar acoplándose de la mejor manera posible a aquellas dos cimas que eran capaces de hacerme enloquecer. Urgí mis movimientos con la lengua rozando su punto sensible cada vez más deprisa, y dando pequeños mordiscos, sintiendo como Bella aprisionaba mi cabeza entre sus pantorrillas, provocando que la situación me excitara más y para el colmo su voz llamándome en gemidos me estaba volviendo loco. La sentí tensarse por completo y gritar mi nombre dándome a probar sus fluidos cuando llegó al clímax.

Entonces me erguí solo lo suficiente sonriendo con suficiencia, viendo como ella se apoyaba sobre los codos en el colchón y me miraba con la respiración acelerada con expresión incrédula. Me erguí del todo y me quité los pantalones llevándome con ellos los boxers solo para posicionarme sobre ella.

-Estás loco.- Dijo acariciándome las mejillas con sus manos ardientes, hasta acabar enredando sus dedos en mi húmedo cabello.

-Tú me vuelves loco. - Murmuré besándola en los labios, de manera urgente, la necesitaba.

Volví a bajar por su cuello y me encontré con sus pechos, para besarlos y probarlos sin parar, mientras sentía sus manos presionarme más contra su cuerpo. Una de mis manos bajó a su centro para comprobar si estaba lista.

-¿Tanto te excito? - Pregunté sobre la piel de su estómago.

-Más de lo que te imaginas. - Murmuró entrecortadamente.

Volví a elevarme hasta mirarla a los ojos, estiré mi mano para coger un preservativo mientras le sonreía y la besé una vez más introduciéndome en ella por completo, provocando que tuviéramos que romper nuestro beso para jadear, para gemir nuestros nombres, para repetir lo que nos amábamos.

Sabía que ninguna mujer me haría sentir lo que Bella provocaba en mi, estaba completamente seguro de ello. Nadie me complementaría como ella lo hacía. Sentí una vez más todas aquellas sensaciones indescriptibles abalanzarse sobre todas las terminaciones de mi cuerpo, quemándome en el acto, haciendo que mi estómago se contrajera, al igual que todos mis músculos. Caí rendido en el pecho de mi novia, de mi mujer, para quedarnos en silencio durante algunos segundos.

A regañadientes me levanté para asearme un poco mientras ella se quedaba en el colchón. Salí del baño y la vi de costado, con sus ojos cerrados y tapada con la sábana, eso era lo que menos me gustaba, ¿por qué tenía que taparse? ¡Yo disfrutaba observándola! Volví a tumbarme y pasé mi brazo por su cintura, ella abrió los ojos con una sonrisa acomodándose en mi pecho.

-Me ha encantado lo que has hecho esta noche Edward. No podía creérmelo. - Yo reí entre dientes.

-Solo intentaba ser honesto conmigo mismo y demostrar que bueno… mi novia es así de guapa…- Dije poniendo uno de sus mechones detrás de la oreja. - Sexy…- Murmuré besando su mejilla.

-Edward… - Me llamó riendo.

-¿Sí?

-¿Me prometes que siempre vas a estar conmigo?

-Siempre, eso no debes dudarlo… - Nos quedamos en silencio.

Era uno de mis momentos favoritos con Bella, después de hacer el amor el placentero silencio nos acompañaba, dejando pasar los minutos, solo necesitando saber que estábamos juntos, que nos tendríamos siempre.

Me sorprendía a veces el verme así, ¿cómo habíamos podido pasar de una situación de "odio" a no poder estar separados? Aunque yo nunca la había odiado, tenía la certeza e incluso la experiencia de que no habíamos comenzado bien con nuestra relación, solo se había basado en chantajes y chantajes… Entonces algo vino a mi memoria en ese preciso momento al recordar nuestra pequeña pero intensa historia.

- Y bueno… - Comencé.

-¿Ajá?

-¿Aquellas supuestas fotos de mis… amigas?- Ella se irguió de repente sorprendida, no quería arruinar la noche pero tenía curiosidad de que habría hecho con esas fotos.

-¿Y esa pregunta?- Frunció el ceño.

-Simple curiosidad…

-No había fotos.- Dijo con voz neutra, acomodándose en mi pecho de nuevo.- Me quedé un rato sin decir nada.

-¿Entonces? - Pero solo me respondió el silencio, entonces algo mayor me creó mucha más curiosidad. - Bella… ¿Qué habría pasado si me hubiese negado a fusionar mi empresa con la tuya? Bueno, de hecho creo que casi lo hice, mediante un chantaje… que no quiero ni recordar.- Ella se levantó sobre un codo mirándome y suspiró.

-La primera vez que me citaste en _Breaking Rules _sabía que no tenía nada que ganar, sabía que eras un empresario ambicioso y que aquel prestigio que tenía tu revista no lo ibas a compartir con otra que solo estaba comenzando a ver el éxito, solo lo hice por probar, pero… en realidad, cuando te vi, algo en mi me obligó a conseguir esa fusión.- Retiró su mirada de la mía.- Supongo… que desde el primer momento en que nuestras manos se estrecharon, todas aquellas ganas de matarte que me provocaste la primera vez que te vi se fueron al demonio. Yo tampoco entendía que me pasaba, solo… sabía que quería estar más tiempo junto a ti. - Elevé su mentón para que me mirase.

-¿Qué habría pasado si me hubiese negado?- Volví a preguntar.

-Supongo que habría buscado alguna otra excusa, o habría insistido más, no sé.

-¿Sabes? Es exactamente lo que yo hubiese hecho. Quería tenerte, fuera como fuera… - Otra bombillita se encendió en mi mente.- ¿Y oye… desde cuando sabías que Ángela y yo…? - Ella rió.

-Bueno… Angie ya te conocía, sabía que el chico que estaba en la dirección de _Breaking Rules _había sido su ex.

-¿Entonces ya sabías quien era yo la primera vez de todas que nos vimos fuera? La vez que casi te atropello por tu imprudencia… - Dije juguetón.

-O por la tuya, señor conductor temerario.- Contraatacó. Sonreí acariciando su rostro, esperando al respuesta. -No, no te conocía, por eso me sorprendió verte aquella vez en el despacho. Angie me había contado tu cambio, cuando la dejaste, me había puesto al día de bueno… tus aficiones… pero… aún así… - Sonreí y tapé sus labios con un dedo.

-Entonces habrías insistido solo para verme - Dije volviendo al principio y llevando mi mano a uno de sus muslos para acariciarlo. Ella hizo una mueca.

Sabía que no era el momento indicado para ese tipo de caricias, pero no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en tenerla, me había hechizado y embrujado de tal manera, que mi ser había creado una devoción y una necesidad de ella y su cuerpo de la que jamás me podría cansar.

-Cuando descubrí lo que realmente me pasaba contigo y que me atraías de forma irracional me sentí mal y se lo conté a Angie, ella no tenía nada en contra de lo nuestro, pero me advirtió mucho sobre ti.

-Así que Ángela intentaba cuidarte…- Sonreí.- Y yo dudando de que fuera una buena amiga para ti…

-Era parte del papel…- Dijo agachando una vez más la mirada. En un movimiento rápido bajé la sábana de su cuerpo y me puse sobre ella.

-Nunca vuelvas a sentirte culpable, hiciste lo correcto.

-Edward…- Murmuró poniendo cada una de sus manos en mis mejillas.

-Dime.- Dije cerrando los ojos y rozando su nariz con la mía, mientras una de mis manos acariciaba el contorno de uno de sus pechos, notando como sus pezones comenzaban a endurecerse ante mi contacto.

-Te amo. - Dijo en un suspiro.

-Yo también cariño.

Sentí su respiración de nuevo en mi rostro y cerré los ojos, intentando convencerme a mi mismo que todo lo que estaba pasando en mi vida era real, ella era real. Nunca antes me habría imaginado poder llegar a sentir un amor y una felicidad tan intensas, sin embargo lo estaba viviendo, ninguna mujer con la que hubiese estado, ninguna de las cosas que me hubiesen dicho o hecho… nada tenía que ver con la mujer que se encontraba besándome de una manera tan dulce, pasional, y cómplice.

Había sido la que había conseguido que volviese a ser "yo", había conseguido tantas cosas conmigo en tan poco tiempo, que sin duda ya no podía imaginarme la vida sin ella. Me separé un momento solo para mirarla con la adoración que se merecía, con aquella que me hacía sentir, para volver a besarla y seguir una ronda más, amándola y dejando que me amara, porque si algo sabía con seguridad, es que Bella y yo habíamos nacido para estar juntos.

* * *

_GUAU, bueno mis queridas señoritas... aquí acabo. Me da tantísima pena acabar esta historia que he decidido darle un poco más de cuerda con una **secuela**, totalmente diferente a la trama de este fic, aunque bueno aun las cosas pueden cambiar en mi cabecita :)._

_Os agradezco muchísimo a todas, los reviews que me habeis dejado, **sois estupendas**, me encantaria comentarlos uno a uno, pero sois tantas... que me ceñiré a agradeceros vuestra confianza en mi :)._

_Gracias por aquellas que me han felicitado el dia de mi cumpleaños, creo que hasta una de vosotras me ha enviado un GOGO!, gracias, porque lo necesitoo, llevo unas semanas estresadisima, pero por favor que el gogo sea como edward, eh? jajaja y bueno también he leido por ahi que un par sois mis fans... por favor, yo no pinto nada! Ni me quiero llevar un mérito que no me pertenece, aqui la unica responsable de crear un hombre tan bello y perfecto es Stephenie, grandisima esa mujer._

_Y bueno... en cuanto al epílogo, me costaba acabarlo... pero tampoco quería hacerlo excesivamente largo, porque bueno como ya he dicho pienso seguir la historia con estos dos loquitos._

_Una vez más GRACIAS a todas y cada una de vosotras! Os quieroo :) Nos vemos en la proxima, no? ;)_

_MUUÁ!_


	17. NOTA

**NOTA**

**

* * *

  
**

Hola de nuevo chicas, solo escribo para informaros a las que no estéis enteradas de que ya he empezado a subir la secuela de CHANTAJE PASIONAL, se llama _**CODICIA MARCADA.**_

Muchísimas gracias por vuestro apoyo en este fic, de verdad ha sido un placer, y más teniendo a Edward de por medio jajaja.

Besoteeee!


End file.
